Alpha's Choice
by melinary
Summary: She'd always believed that she would spend eternity with Edward but fate has other plans...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

** Chapter 1 Lost**

Opening her eyes slowly, the first thing she feels is heat. She's cocooned in it, this unusual warmth. It surrounds her in a hard, unyielding embrace. Blinking rapidly, she barely discerns it is night…the inky darkness gives no clue to her surroundings.

And she remembers…

She still can't believe he left her in the forest. And like a clueless cub who finds herself suddenly motherless, she followed him blindly. As if she ever had a distant hope of finding him…

He is long gone, no doubt relieved to be rid of the 'clumsy human'. She fervently wishes right then that the dark night would swallow her whole, swallow her shame and her loss. All she has is this comforting heat to cling to…and she suddenly doesn't want to let it go…

She grasps at the warmth, pulling it closer.

And gasps sharply when her fingers clasp smooth, bare skin.

The heat is_ someone. Well,_ she surmises, _it wouldn't be a blanket in the middle of the deep, damp forest…_

"Shhh, it's ok…" An unfamiliar voice coos softly to her.

She knows it is not ok. But this strange voice could lull her to believe otherwise. It is a quiet hum in the stark silence of the wooded trees, a single, deep bass note plucked on a guitar string that leaves you wanting to hear more. She breathes out a sigh, tenseness draining from her as her limbs involuntarily relax against the hard frame of the voice's owner.

Bella struggles to see this stranger but her eyes cannot penetrate the dense cloak of blackness the forest wears as intensely as the dark sorrow in her heart.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Better to ask practical questions rather than examine the vortex of numbness threatening to take over her…

"You're several miles away from Forks in the Quileute forest." The mysterious stranger answers. Bella doesn't really care where she is. She is more curious about the stranger. His skin is a furnace, a pleasant balm from the damp forest floor where they both lie.

"W…why are you holding me?"

"I'm not. You're holding me. I didn't want to disturb you. You seemed… comfortable."

She is almost certain that there's an undercurrent of amusement in his calm tone. She purses her lips, hating the thought that even someone she doesn't know can laugh at her…probably like what he's doing now. Laughing at his stupid human toy…

"Why is your skin so…warm?" Like a fire she can touch...

"Not really what you're accustomed to, is it?"

Bella stiffens, something in his tone making her uneasy. And how would he know what she is accustomed to? It's as if he's aware of her predicament. She shakes her head minutely, dismissing the thought. There's no possible way this strange man could know that her vampire boyfriend had dumped her, abandoning her in the woods and that in her futile…and extremely foolish…bid to follow him, she winds up getting lost in said woods…

This would happen to no one else but her…

"You still haven't told me who you are."

"I'm Sam." He says quietly.

Suddenly she's fully aware that she's gripping very firm muscular arms, well from what she can feel of them in the darkness, and her leg is hooked over what feels like his hip.

She's practically straddling a man she doesn't know, deep in the forest, miles from civilization…

Within a second of registering this, she frantically scrambles to disengage her body from his…_Oh my God is he naked?..._almost tripping on her own feet to stand. Large, hot hands help her, gently righting her from what would have been a nasty tumble.

"Take it easy…" He says. That voice again. It has an uncanny effect on her. The deep treble tone makes her want to curl up and just listen to him…it is the one benign note in the discordant disharmony that her mind is presently in…

"I-I need to get home…"

"I will take you home, Bella. You need a shower..."

"Excuse me?" A flush suffuses her face and she's grateful for the night covering her mortification. Though she's not sure why she should be mortified because of this bossy stranger.

"It'll do you good to wash away the…smell of the cold…"

"Um, temperatures don't smell. And how do you know my name?"

He mutters low, too low for her to clearly decipher what he's saying. All she can make out is something about "…kill….goddamned speech…" _Speech?_

She's beginning to wonder if she's stranded out here with a mad man. Yet…he does not frighten her. She actually feels more terrified of the fact that she's not as terrified as she should be. Numbness would do that to you.

"There's a man hunt and district wide search going on for you, Bella." He says more loudly now. "You father's worried sick…"

"Oh my God, Charlie…" Bella presses her fist to her mouth, experiencing the first real tinge of anxiety.

"I'm going to carry you now. In my arms…so we can get out of here."

"What? No! I'll walk…"

"I don't think you understand the position you're putting me in here. At your pace, we won't reach Forks until sunlight comes up…If I hold you, it'll be much quicker…"

"Are you naked?" Bella squeaks out her query. Her voice is uncharacteristically high…she doesn't like it…

A deep chuckle echoes above her. No matter how much she tries to, she cannot make out one single distinct feature about...Sam. The midnight forest disguises him well, igniting her curiosity even more. She feels glad he's unable to see her as well…no one can possibly see through this darkness, well not human anyway…She imagines she must look a mess after having trudged through miles of shrubbery…

His silence inexplicably makes her nervous.

"I-I asked because I felt…y-your skin…" She bites her tongue before she can trip over it even more. The funny thing is, mere moments ago she had been way too comfortable lying close to him.

"Lucky for you…or maybe unlucky, I'm not fully naked…" He doesn't really laugh aloud but she can practically hear his silent amusement.

"I'd go with lucky!" Bella snaps.

"I need to get you back to Forks…" She doesn't hear the shuffle of his feet but she unerringly knows he's moving towards her. She backs up a step, feeling that heat drawing closer…

"I'll walk on my own…" She takes two more steps back away from him when an unexpected rush of nauseating dizziness engulfs her, tilting her in a rapid sway to the ground.

"Bella!"

The last thing she hears is her name on a stranger's lips…Sam…before her own mind shuts down, mimicking the surrounding blackness of the forest.

* * *

**A.N.: Well I really don't need to start a new story now...but I want to. This one is totally uinexpected, inspired by a series of visual prompts from some cool chicas over at Tricky Raven. I intend to finish ALL my stories...however updates will be a bit sporadic**


	2. Chapter 2 More Questions

**Chapter 2**

**More Questions, Less Answers**

* * *

Sunlight streaming through the window rouses her from a deep slumber. In her sleep groggy state, the first thing she remembers is the stranger…Sam…who'd rescued her. Had she actually reached back for him when he'd placed her in Charlie's arms?

At that moment, the comforting familiar aura of her father hadn't compensated for the soothing heat of _his_ skin… She hadn't even glimpsed his face, has no idea what her rescuer looks like.

Slowly, she sits up, squinting in the unusual sunlight filtering into her room. It's a sunny Saturday morning in Forks. _How perfect._

The beauty of the morning reminds her of his beauty...his cold, hard and merciless beauty.

She'd never envisioned that her Friday evening would have gone so unbearably, unbelievably wrong. Echoes of his silky voice resound in her head like a relentless migraine. Telling her she isn't good enough. She's not right for him.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she forcefully relegates the rest of his hurtful words to the back of her mind, sealing them behind a heavy curtain of indifference. She'll deal with that later.

Glancing down, she realizes she's still in the same clothes since her sojourn in the forest. Ugh, she definitely needs a shower.

Scrambling off her bed, the strange man's words replay in her mind, _It'll do you good to wash away the smell of the cold…_

How apt. If only she could wash away everything…

Who is he really anyway? And what was he doing out there in the deep forest at that time of night?

Did he live nearby? A hiker? Not at midnight. A hunter? But what would he be doing hunting…half-naked?

Bella grasps onto the puzzling mystery of the stranger with both hands, refusing to touch that tangled knot of dark despair expertly twisted by…Edward's words.

_She won't think of it!_

The spraying torrent of hot water is welcome on her flushed skin. The heated shower chases the goose bumps away, reviving her if only fleetingly.

Feeling slightly better, she is halfway down the stairs, ready to face Charlie when she freezes.

Charlie isn't alone.

He's talking to someone just in front the door. The man's back is facing her and from what she can see he has short dark hair and he towers over Charlie, his frame massive. But there's not one ounce of fat in his sturdy build, rippling sinewy muscles not disguised by his dark tee and jeans but emphasized in sculpted detail.

And though she's never actually seen him before, she knows who he is.

Just then, Charlie catches a glimpse of her startled face.

"Hey, mornin' Bells. Are you alright?" He asks, concern furrowing his brows.

Her gaze fixed on the man,Charlie's words fall on deaf ears.

The man turns to face her, eyes the colour of warm pitch immediately focusing on her. And she knows without being told that this is the stranger from the night before. The one who rescued her from her self- indulgent sorrow in the woods.

Sam.

"Bella? Jesus, say something, you're as white as a sheet…" Charlie mutters, moving a half step towards her.

Bella ducks her head at Charlie's utterance, hot blood burning the tips of her ears and flowing into her previously pale cheeks. Embarrassment suddenly covers her like a thick fog as the man…Sam…continues to stare relentlessly at her. He looks at her almost accusingly. She flushes again, a surge of static-like apprehension rising in her throat.

"I'm fine, Dad…" Bella mumbles hesitantly, wanting to flee back to her room to escape from that too blatant…_glare._

"You remember Sam Uley?" Charlie says, confirming her instinctive guess. "He's the one found you last night."

Bella nods, peeking another glance at him from behind the thick fall of her hair before looking down at her scuffed sneakers again.

"I thought I'd check up on you." Bella's fingers tighten on the stairwell bannister as his unfamiliar deep voice reaches across the space between them. He doesn't say anything more and seconds pass as Bella forces herself to meet his eyes. Yet when she looks at him, she has to force herself to tear her gaze away from him again.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" She murmurs again. Then adds on hastily, "Thanks…for uh…for bringing me back…"

Bella just can't put her finger on it but there's something about this Sam Uley that makes her…nervous. Maybe it is his expression, that very _aware _look that seems to see beyond the surface of her as if he knows her deepest secrets.

Unbidden, a flash of the way she melted against the inexplicably intense heat of his body on the forest floor saturates her mind. In that moment as she clung to him, she'd felt the furthest thing from anxiety before she'd fully awakened from her self-induced black out.

"I was glad to bring you home." He says, snapping her back to the present. She's slightly taken aback by the ring of authority in his tone. Looking at him fully, she fleetingly wonders how old he is. He appears to be in his early twenties to her…but his eyes, dark as a moonless night, seem even older.

"It was very careless of you to wander out so far into the forest. What could have possessed you to do something like that?" He adds.

Bella's mouth drop open in surprise at his…scolding. The blatant reproach she hears in his voice jolts her like the sharp point of a needle, deflating the ballooning numbness she has felt since being abandoned in the forest. A simmering anger momentarily blots out her despair. Who does think he is to come tell her off in her house?

"W..well…it's really none of your business." Bella says, her sudden fury making her stutter.

"Anything that goes on within the radius of the Reservation _is _my business…"

He pins her with a harsh glare. Her stomach drops. Somehow he knows what happened. She doesn't know how she senses his knowledge of what went on the previous evening but she can't shake the strong feeling that he knows about…Edward. Had he been…spying on her and Edward?

She averts her eyes from the disapproval in his, mortification threatening to choke her. He couldn't possibly have seen that…

Her conversation with Edward was something she wished she could blot from her mind and the very thought that this high handed man had somehow witnessed it, is the worst humiliation of all.

"I don't see a badge…who gave you any authority?" Bella asks, her mortified anger making her bold.

"Bella…" Charlie starts but _he_ interrupts in an infuriatingly calm voice.

"Hmm…very intriguing question, Bella. Opens up a whole slew of questions doesn't it? Like why you were in the woods in the first place? What made you wander so far that you couldn't even find your way back? I think that would be very interesting for me…_for your father_….to find out…"

Bella's mouth drops open, hearing the subtle threat in his tone. Her suspicion that he knows everything she has never told anyone is doubled. She anxiously wonders then if he would tell Charlie what he knows...

No. He couldn't possibly know about Edward...

Yet it wasn't so much the thought that Sam might know of…Edward's nature that angered her but that he might have known of how he actually…dumped her that added fuel to her unexpected fury.

"You know what?" Bella hisses, "Maybe you should have just left me in the Goddamned woods!"

"Bella!" Charlie exclaims, his face a mask of shock. Bella snaps her mouth shut. Shit. She never swears. At least she never had in front of Charlie. In front of anyone for that matter.

"Sorry, Charlie." She mutters, though she hardly feels any remorse. She decides that she won't stay here a second longer while _he's_ standing there, looking at her appraisingly.

Dammit, she will have to walk past him to fetch the keys to her truck on the dining room table. Steeling herself with a deep breath, Bella moves to come down the stairs. But her feet encounter air. Then there are the somewhat familiar sounds of her skidding down the rest of the stairs. She should have ended up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs but miraculously Sam darts forward and she slides right into his warm hold.

Gasping sharply, she grips onto his arms for a moment while she catches her breath. God, his arms feel as sturdy as the ground beneath them yet somehow gentle at the same time.

"Bella." He breathes out her name like it's a benediction. Within the space of a few heartbeats, his eyes grip hers, long fingers rubbing small circles into her arms where he grabbed her before she could meet the floor. In that brief moment as he holds her close, she is engulfed in the intoxicating cloud of his scent, so thick that she can almost taste it. He smells of the forest after a summer rain. Of fresh, clean leaves and a raw, musky earthiness. Bella inhales deeply, an instinctive response even as her heart increases to a rapid thud and a tingling nervousness bubbles within her.

She swears his dark, dark eyes flare with a silvery spark. It's unlike anything she's ever seen. He blinks once and the mysterious incandescence disappears.

He releases her, taking a slow step back. He regards her cautiously for a brief moment. Bella reflexively leans toward him before she catches herself. Squaring her shoulders, she draws herself to her full height diminutive though she may be compared to his towering frame, in a bid to disguise her reaction to him.

She doesn't understand how his feverish heat makes her want to burrow against him when she's grown so accustomed to an ice-cold embrace…

"Bella, those stairs are gonna land you in the ER…" Charlie says, shaking his head. Bella jumps slightly, blushing as her father reminds her of his presence. For those few seconds when Sam had caught in his arms, she'd completely forgotten him standing there…

"Is this a regular habit of yours? Falling all over the place?" he asks. His voice is a husky rumble and it feels like a caress, as if his tone is something tangible that can reach out to her and touch her.

Charlie sighs, "It's as regular as breathing to Bella…"

"Thanks, Dad." Bella mutters, feeling confused…and uncomfortable with the unfamiliar way he manages to affect her…

Charlie glances speculatively at Sam, "That's some pretty quick reflexes you got there, kid."

Bella notices Sam lips twitch as if he's hiding a smile. She runs her gaze swiftly over him and can't help but think that this Sam is definitely not any kid and hasn't been for a while.

"Yeah…I work out." He says casually yet Bella could swear there's a hint of smugness in his tone. She rolls her eyes, deciding she can't stand him.

From what she can surmise, he's arrogant, bossy, and overbearing.

Assessing the all-knowing look in Sam Uley's eyes, she thinks yet again that he knows about Edward's secret nature just as much as she does. As Charlie thanks him again for his rescue, not that she wanted to be saved, she wonders how he could possibly have found out.

"I'm just glad you found her when you did and not some wild animal." Charlie sighs, his forehead still creased with apparent worry. Bella thinks guiltily about the ordeal she put him through the evening before, of how frantically he'd been searching for her. She decides then that even if she can't be strong for herself, she needs to be strong for Charlie. She is an innate nurturer, accustomed to giving care, first to Renee and now Charlie and it feels wrong to see her father worry about her.

Sam shifts his massive frame slightly, clearing his throat.

"Well, I have to get going now." He says.

"I'll walk you out." Bella says spontaneously.

He looks at her, a brow raised in seeming surprise. She abruptly turns on her heel leading the way to the door.

He turns to her when she comes to stand beside him at the bottom of the porch steps, assessing her for a tense minute.

"I hope you think twice before doing something so foolish again. There are more…sinister versions of your friends out there…"

Bella gasps. She's convinced now that he knows not just about Edward but the Cullens themselves...

He turns to leave but she clamps her hand on his arm. He stills, turning around slowly to look down at her. She snatches her hand away as if the heat of his skin actually burns her. Stifling her apprehension at his forbidding glance, she asks firmly,

"How do you know? How do you know about them?"

* * *

**A.N. Thank you for following and/or favoriting :)**

**I'm not going to include Bella's reclusive mourning over Eddie in this fic...she's got far better things to focus on ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: This chapter is a longish one...I hope it's not too broken up and can be understood in a smooth flow...it's sort of a bridge chapter...because I can't wait to get to the good stuff! As I said before, Bella will be dealing with Eddie's departure a bit differently, so just hang in there...things will get more intense (Sam, oh Sam...sighs)**

**Ok this goes for the entirety of this story:**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Coping**

"What I know is not your concern, Bella." he says abruptly in a harsh rebuff quite unlike the way he'd breathed her name out just a few moments ago as he held her from falling down the stairs.

"Is it Charlie's concern?" She asks quickly before she loses her nerve. Gosh, just the look in his eyes is so…intimidating. Part of her wants to cower but mostly she wants to know what gives him the right to be so...commanding.

"I don't see any reason to tell Charlie…" He pauses and Bella thinks he's going to fully admit he knows about the Cullens.

Instead he adds, "And you are in no position to question my authority or what I know."

Bella flounders for a moment, her mind flopping around like a fish out of water as she decides whether to ask him the million questions swimming in her head or listen to his steely suggestion. He appears to be someone that doesn't tolerate interrogation well…someone to be wary of…

He takes a silent step toward her, standing so close that she can feel the heat of his skin. She forces herself to remain still, standing toe to toe with him, raising her chin defiantly to meet his gaze. She _won't_allow him to intimidate her_._

His scent in such proximity transports her to the forest again. And she doesn't think about that devastating conversation with Edward. Instead she thinks of herself wrapped around hard, bare heat in the midnight woods…

Something like apprehension races through her veins, pumping nervous adrenaline straight to her heart when he dips his head so that his face is a hairsbreadth from hers.

Tilting his head, he closes his eyes briefly, his nose almost brushing her cheek as he draws in a deep breath.

_What is he doing?_

"I can understand the leech's hunger for you…" he whispers, the warm brush of his breath tickling her skin. It's...pleasantly _distracting._..

He swiftly steps back, shoving his hands in his pockets as if he's crossed an invisible line between them and he's suddenly aware of it.

Yet he watches her with searing intensity, dark eyes drifting over her face so closely she feels as if he's examining every minute pore. Bella fidgets slightly, feeling a hot flush not just on her face but...all over…

"You're so beautiful, Bella." Her breath catches in her throat at his unexpected bluntness. He speaks like he's stating a fact. His deep voice holds no hint of flirtation or flowery artifice. "You shouldn't run after beasts. Life was meant to be lived naturally. It's a sweet life without the supernatural. A life that some would kill for."

Silently she watches him walk away, rendered speechless.

* * *

In the week that follows, his words haunt her. She wonders exactly what he knows about the supernatural…she especially wonders exactly how he knows of the Cullens.

But if she is really honest with herself, she would admit that his statement about her being beautiful floored her more than anything else. No one had ever really complimented her with such directness. But she refuses to admit the effect his words has on her because to do so would be to acknowledge how much he intrigues her...

"Bella!" Jessica practically screams, her shrill voice making Bella almost jump out of her seat.

Holding in a sigh of frustration at having to pretend to do homework she has no interest in, Bella forces a look of interest.

"I've asked you the same question twice!" Jessica states with snippy disdain as if Bella has committed an actual crime.

"Uh, yes. Sorry Jess."

"Ok…soo what's the deal with the Cullens?"

Bella stiffens, lowering her eyes to the textbook she clutches tightly on the table. The algebra equations blur into one another on the page and Bella furiously blinks away the wetness in her eyes.

"They haven't been at school all week. Thought you might know what's keeping them…"

"I don't know…" Bella mumbles.

"I heard every one of them skipped town." Jessica continues chirping, unaware or uncaring of Bella's sudden silence. "That's so weird. I wonder if it's true. Didn't they say anything to you?"

"Bella, is everything ok?" Angela pipes up quietly.

Still not raising her gaze to either girl, Bella nods. Grabbing her book and bag, she shoves off the chair, standing up quickly. "I have to go."

"Okay then…" Jessica trails off. Before Bella can get out of there, she says, "You're coming tomorrow night to the party right?"

Bella vaguely remembers some party Jessica is planning at her house tomorrow.

"I don't think so." Bella murmurs and without a backward glance, she walks as quickly as she can out of the library, how she manages that skid free, she doesn't know, almost running to the bathroom before the stream of tears can escape…

* * *

After another empty day at school, Bella's clearing the dinner dishes when Charlie hangs up the phone. "They need me down at the station, Bells."

Bella freezes. She's actually made sure for the past few days that she is never alone, that she has barely any time to really dwell on Edward's absence. She has even gone so far as to watch the sports channel nightly with Charlie until her eyes droop and she drags herself to bed, falling into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

"You'll be fine tonight on your own? If not I can see if I can get someone to cover for me…"

"No, dad. You go ahead. I'll just clean up and go to bed…"

Charlie hesitates and Bella forces a reassuring smile.

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can." He still hovers by the doorway, doing that awkward shifting from foot to foot when he's uncomfortable about bringing up something.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Look, Bella, I, uh, know that the Cullens left. I heard Dr. Cullen sent in his resignation at the hospital."

Bella says nothing, turning to stack the dishes in the sink and turn on the faucet. Unconsciously, she switches the streaming cold water to hot. The heat feels like a balm right about now…

"I now your being lost in the woods had something to do with them…leaving. I understand it…hurts you and I'm sorry you went through that. I…just…can you tell me you won't endanger yourself like that again? If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, Dad…" Bella says numbly, eyes suddenly feeling heavy with a weight she doesn't want to shed right now. The last thing Charlie needs is for her to break down on him…

The house is depressingly quiet after her father leaves. Out of sheer desperation to distract her mind from wandering down unwanted paths, she turns on the tv to some game or the other. But she can't even pretend to watch especially with Charlie's absence…

And she feels that relentless downward spiral grip her in a powerful tornado-like swirl .The despair she's held back since that evening nearly one week ago threatens to obliterate everything around her and bury her. She can't stand it! She can't go there. Because if she gives in to that despair, she doesn't think she can claw her way out…

Normally she waits until she's almost to the brink of sleep before going in a zombie like state to her bed. She's nowhere near sleep tonight and she can't go up there in her room now with her overthinking brain. Not when she can still picture his ethereally beautiful form watching her from the shadows of her bed, the way he always used to do while she slept.

She wonders just what the hell depressed people do? How do they cope with this all-consuming pit of self-recrimination and hate. With the feeling of not being good enough. That's what hurts her the most, the way he pointed out how insignificant she ever was to him. As if she hadn't always known she is nothing compared to his perfection. The pain she feels now almost chokes her.

With giddy relief she remembers Jessica's party. Yes! She'll get out of the too quiet house, if only for an hour or so. It can't hurt. Not like wallowing here with painful memories that cut like glass…

Funny how she was so conscious of accidently bleeding in his presence and now with his absence, she's bleeding so much. The worst kind of bleeding…an internal hemorrhage that leaves her weak…

Grabbing her keys, she's out of the house in quick time and in her truck . She makes sure to drive the short distance to Jessica's house very carefully, steadying her trembling hands.

It's easier than she thought to ignore the loud whispers and outright direct looks that greet her when she strolls in. Music is loudly blasting and it seems as if the whole of Forks High is crammed into Jessica's living room. Her parents must be out of town. That's normally the usual rule for these kind of things. Bella's never really been to a house party, had never had any interest before.

But desperation to escape shattering pain could make you do things you never thought you would…

That same desperation is what made her tip back a shot of pungent Jack Daniel's liberally passed around from Jessica's parents' secret stash. With Lauren, Mike and Ben cheering on, the whiskey blazes a scalding burning trail down her throat, giving stark new meaning to the term 'trail blazer'. After that initial burn, she decides it's not so dreadful.

Like a tonic doing its work on a cumbersome flu, the harsh, raw taste makes her feel better. _It makes her feel good enough._ Despite the urge to make a shot into a full glass, she refrains from drinking anymore. She needs to get back home before Charlie gets back from the station. Besides, Mike is practically stapled to her side and she can't escape soon enough. Breathing a sigh of relief as she stumbles out of the too crowded house…and Mike's clingy hands…she wonders if this is the way he felt when he left her…

She's already showered and tucked dutifully into bed when Charlie returns from the station. She focuses with single minded intention on the pleasant reprieve she enjoyed from that little drink. Something -maybe the numbing depression she's fighting a losing battle against- tells her she's going to be seeking that reprieve again soon…

* * *

To every one's surprise at school, Bella never mentions the Cullens' abrupt absence. She can see the questions on Angela's face that she's too polite to ask and she simply ignores the outright prodding of Jessica's curiosity.

When Mike eagerly asks her out to see a movie, something in Bella snaps. Where before the old Bella would hesitantly try to ease her way out of his request without seeming rude, now she finds she just doesn't care.

"No Mike. I don't want to go see a movie with you now or ever." Bella informs him none too quietly in the bustling morning crowd of students now trailing into school. She turns away from his beet red face, tuning out his blustering stammers.

"You won't say no forever, Swan!" He calls out behind her.

Perhaps she should send Mike a memo-boys just don't exist for her anymore. If they ever had in the first place. Before _him_, she was never interested in anyone, she was practically a non-entity in Barbie land anyway before moving to Forks. And now he's gone…

Funny thing is the most prominent thought she'd had when Charlie first drove her through the rain slicked streets of Forks was a strong sense of belonging. She'd always considered herself like a tree without roots, just lying there waiting to be shipped off. She'd already shipped off with Renee to staid Iowa and then bright, flashy California. But coming back to Forks, on that dripping cloudy day, she'd felt as if she'd really come home so long after those hazy summer days of childhood. She'd felt like she finally found her roots.

And when she met _him_, when they grew closer, it had strengthened that newfound sense that Forks was where she was meant to be. Even when she figured he wasn't who he really pretended to be…a high school seventeen year old boy albeit one who looked like a European fashion model…she still felt vindicated by his interest in her. In all his unnaturally glorious perfection, he made her feel that she wasn't just a mousy, pale face no one would ever want.

She'd believed he was her own personal fairytale come to life. Never mind he wanted her blood…had perhaps been drawn to her only because of her blood…It was still hard _not_ to believe that the story had ended, that the prince had left her crawling after him in the deep woods…

Bella shakes her head, taking slow steps, _not_ in a hurry to get to her first class. Biology. Fuck…

She pushes open the door, ignoring the stares and refusing to look at the empty seat beside hers that bring her back to harsh reality.

Biology isn't as bad as she thought it would be, even with the empty seat burning a hole in her peripheral vision.

But the monotony of school, dinner and home is slowly killing her…made even worse by the huge chunk missing in the almost daily routine she's grown addicted to - spending her evenings at the Cullen house doing homework with…him. She thinks about the way he looked at her as if she was his world. Yet in hindsight, she finds herself construing that gleam in his eyes as fanatical like the way one would look at a _possession_, at a toy. A toy that had been so easily discarded.

She'd considered the Cullens her family yet to them, she'd been nothing more than a pet. Now an abandoned pet. They hadn't even bothered to say goodbye…

Anger clouds her vision in a sudden red haze and she embraces it, loving the flood of rage that washes away the gloom her thoughts bring.

A loud cracking sound stands out from the muted voices in the classroom. Bella stares down at the broken pencil in her hand, a jagged piece of wood puncturing her palm. A trickle of blood streams onto the pages of her open book, saturating the paper.

And she realizes the blood doesn't make her upset anymore.

* * *

Charlie glances up from the scattered array of files on the dining room table, glancing pointedly at Bella's bandaged hand when she walks in.

"Hey, dad…"

"Hey, Bells. I'm afraid to ask…" The spectacles he wears when doing paperwork slips a notch down his nose as he gestures at her hand.

"Oh...this…it's nothing." Bella attempts to brush it off but Charlie is having none of that.

"What happened to your hand, Bells?"

"I accidently broke a pencil…" She admits. The sting of anger that led to the pencil breaking in her palm was much sharper than the small ephemeral wound. Besides, she has survived much worse in a deserted dance studio with a more 'sinister version' of the Cullens. She stilll bears the cold mark of that incident on her wrist...she shivers whenever she looks at it...

Charlie frowns but doesn't enquire further.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited Billy over for dinner tonight. He's bringing his famed fish fry."

"Of course not." Bella says automatically. At the mention of her father's best friend, she remembers the cryptic message he'd had Jake deliver to her. At the time, she'd laughed it off, blinded by golden eyes she thought had looked at her with growing love. She remembers Jake's fumbling, awkward embarrassment that day, the boyish smile on his russet face even in the midst of his discomfort.

Then her thoughts drift to another russet face, this one not boyish in the least. There doesn't appear to be an awkward bone in Sam Uley's 'fit' body. She thinks of his bold manner and the fact that _somehow,_ he also knows about the Cullens.

She frowns, contemplating that Billy and Sam are both aware of the Cullens' nature and wonders if there is a connection between the two. Is it a Quileute thing? But she's pretty sure that Jake doesn't know…at least that was the impression she had when he came to relay his father's warning.

Getting two sodas from the fridge, she replaces Charlie's empty can with a full one.

He sighs his thanks, taking a sip before frustratingly tugging at the same dark brown waves that she's inherited from him.

He blows out a huffed breath, forehead creasing as he stares down at his files.

"Trouble at work?" Bella asks, popping open her own soda and taking a small sip.

"You could say that. Two hikers have been found dead in the woods. The theory is that it's a bear of some sort. Though no one's ever spotted any bears in that particular area." Charlie's worried eyes focus on Bella. "I can never thank Sam Uley enough for finding you when he did. I can't even think about what could have happened to you out there…"

Bella takes a deep breath, thinking that the worse had already happened to her…

_He left…_

To distract herself from thinking, she enquires about her father's tragic case."Were they from around here?"

Then she feels guilty that her enquiry only stemmed from the need to divert her own thoughts. She can't even begin to imagine what the victims' family must feel...

Charlie looks up at her blankly, his attention had already returned to the files laid out in front of him.

"The hikers." Bella says.

"No. They were visiting. The area's been blocked off."

She wonders if the area is in what Sam calls his territory. A shudder ripples down her spine and despite how his direct manner aggravates her, she is fiercely glad that he did find her.

The memory of his scent engulfs her again, she has lost count of how many times within the past week that she thinks about the night he found her. His warmth had been so soothing, his ensuing amusement in the midnight forest igniting sparks of…well, not quite irritation…but something like it and something _else._

Belatedly, she realizes that though she's only interacted with him twice, he gives her a strange sense of…excitement, a sort of anticipatory adrenaline that spikes in her system when he looks at her with that unapologetic, blatant stare. Maybe it's because he knows her secrets and she doesn't know his. And she has no doubt that Sam Uley is a man full of secrets…

Bella awakens from her reverie when Charlie slides back his chair against the linoleum, gathering his files into a neat stack to stash away.

"Dad…what do you really know about…Mr. Uley?" Bella can't bring herself to casually say his name out loud, though whenever she thinks of him (far too often for her liking) she always refers to him as Sam. To say his name out loud somehow feels too…intimate. Unbidden, another thought surfaces in her Sam-riddled mind, of the way he closed his eyes when he leaned in close to her. He looked as if he'd inhaled some intoxicating drug. Or something.

Just the remembered expression on his face causes her heart beat to increase from a normal thud to an erratic rhythm. And that spark of adrenaline reaches down even further than she feels comfortable with… static tendrils curling deep in her belly….

Bella turns away quickly from Charlie hoping he doesn't notice her flaming face. Damn it, even by mere thoughts of him, Sam makes her nervous …

Fortunately, Charlie's oblivious, head bent as he organizes his files.

"I've known Sam Uley since he was a child. Or I should say I've known about him. Folks down on the Res mostly keep to themselves, you know." He pauses and Bella turns to look at him, the heat in her cheeks having thankfully cooled. "But there is the town gossip…From what I've heard, he didn't have an easy childhood..father left home while he was still a young boy, mother died when he was just an adolescent…"

Bella doesn't know what to say to that but Charlie continues, "When he left school, there was some talk about him heading some type of gang. But I can say he's never been in trouble with the law or anything like that, at least not in Forks."

Bella nods, snagging her lip as she thinks on all Charlie's revealed.

"You're really curious about him." Charlie says suddenly.

Bella glances up sharply, shaking her head even before the words tumble out of her, "No, I'm not. I mean he…saved me."

Her father watches her for a beat then nods, seeming to accept her reason for her curiosity. And Bella wishes that Sam finding her and bringing her back home safely is the _only_ reason she's curious about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Ok the plan is to update once weekly because I want to try my best with these chapters…I really want to make this story good and give appropriate justice to the ideas I have for the story...and your feedback will be very much appreciated :D**

**Another thing, yes both Emily and Leah are in this story...their characters have been a bit modified by my evil mind...**

**And then there is of course, Jake ..who has not phased yet…**

**I'm not giving any spoilers but I'm approaching things a bit differently. Also I _love_ animalistic, I love primal…ok you have been warned…but more of that later on in the fic ;)**

**Further Warning: Underage drinking…Bella's a bit aggravating right now…**

* * *

** Chapter 4**

** Torn**

* * *

Bella's tired of the constant tug of war she's battling. With the distraction of dinner gone and the game failing to hold her attention as tightly as it has Charlie and Billie's, she's feeling that rope slipping from her fingers, threatening to knock her over and make her give in to the dark numbness she's barely holding back.

She's unsuccessfully trying to distract herself with cleaning up when Jake walks in the kitchen.

He'd dropped Billy here for an overdue game night with Charlie and decided to stay for dinner. She thought he'd been just as thoroughly immersed in the game until she spied him not so inconspicuously stifling a yawn…In addition to his constant cheer, his barely disguised boredom with the game endears him to her even more.

When she first arrived in Forks and met Jake the day he'd brought over her truck, she'd been taken with his easy going warmth. She always thought he'd make a great friend.

But she hardly ever saw him again getting caught up with a new school…and a new boyfriend…her only boyfriend…

_That turned out well._

"Hey." Jake says lightly to her now, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Hey…" Bella wipes her hand on a kitchen towel, trying to return his earnest smile. But her face feels funny as if her lips don't know what smiling feels like anymore.

"I..uh, just wanted to apologize…"

Bella turns to him in surprise. "For what?"

"About harassing you that day with Dad's message." Jake makes quote marks with his fingers to emphasize that he still believes Billy's message to her is one stemmed from irrational superstition.

"There's no need to apologize." Bella says easily. Especially as he may have been right to warn her.

Yet even though _he _left, she believes that if he walks through the door right now, she'll forget everything and accept him back. A little voice in her head whispers how can she so readily forgive someone who makes her feel like she's so…disposable?

Bella tries to concentrate when Jake asks her about the truck.

"Is the truck running good?"

"Yeah, she's a keeper." Bella says with feigned brightness. _Unlike me_…she thinks harshly.

"So, uh that Cullen guy…you and him…"

"It's not something I want to talk about." _Or think about for that matter._

"Sorry, Bella." Jake says, he looks truly apologetic, his boyishly handsome face becoming so crestfallen that Bella regrets snapping at him.

"S'okay…" She mumbles. Looking at Jake, she suddenly has a burst of inspiration.

"Do you want to drive her?"

"What?"

"The truck…I mean from a mechanic's point of view, you can tell me if she's really…running smoothly." Bella smiles a little when Jake beams at her. She'd gotten an inkling when he brought her truck over that he took his skills with fixing cars seriously. As well he should...he'd restored the truck beautifully.

"We can probably go see a movie…or something." She adds.

Jake's eyes widen and Bella feels the need to add just as friends.

"Of course, Bella!" Jake says, that sunny smile lighting up his face again. He's so cheerful. Anytime she sees him, he always has this warm smile. For a brief moment, Bella envies the bliss he carries like a bright torch that illuminates his innocence. She is pretty sure that Jake has no experience with the dark gloom that is slowly encroaching upon her mind.

Bella ponders if making him a partner in crime will corrupt that sunny disposition. But dammit, she needs the distraction.

"One condition though…you drive."

"Sure. Your dad won't mind if we…uh, go out?"

"I don't think so, we're just friends going to hang out...it is Friday night after all…" Bella realizes she's never really spent Friday nights out. Usually she'd read until he snuck into her room… She shakes her head frantically in a desperate bid to halt that train of thought.

Moving to the key pegs with purposeful determination, she snags the keys to her truck.

"I'll go ask him now… Heads up!" Bella tosses the keys to Jake who snatches it out of the air with aplomb fingers.

"Good catch." She says admiringly. She's never been able to just snatch things tossed at her like that. Hand-eye coordination is sorely lacking when you constantly trip over your own feet…

Charlie raises his brows a bit when Bella tells him she and Jake are going to catch a movie. Billy just smiles. "Go ahead son. Don't worry about me, Charlie'll give me a ride back."

Bella grins triumphantly at Jake who responds with a dazzling smile.

Charlie and Billy caught up in the game again, absent-mindedly shoo them off.

* * *

"So what movie are we seeing?" Jake asks.

"Jake, we're not going to see a movie…" Bella says slowly.

He frowns slightly, darting a quick glance at her before re-focusing on the road.

"But I thought you said…"

"I know but we're going to have much more fun than seeing any movie…"

"Ok…what's the plan?" Jake enquires eagerly before she can even finish.

Bella pauses, thinking over her 'plan' for a moment. It's not like she's being _completely_ irresponsible, after all Jake is at the wheel…

"We're going to try and get into a bar…"

"What?! Bella…we can't do that!"

Bella smirks at Jake's horrified voice echoing in the confines of the truck.

"It's not even legal." He groans.

"It's only illegal if our true ages are known. We're not going to go in there shouting we're underage, Jake." Bella explains in a 'duh' voice.

"But…but what would we do in there?"

Bella rolls her eyes, "We…actually not you, me…will get a drink." _Or two…_

Jake rolls his eyes at the road now, "If you want to sneak a drink, you don't have to go in a bar to do it, Bella. C'mon, this is a small town and Charlie's chief of police!"

Bella giggles, "You sound like a worried mother hen. Are you too chicken to do this, Jake?"

"No. I'm just smarter about it…we can buy a bottle or something and head down to La Push…"

Bella shudders, thinking of the last time when she was in La Push territory, lost in long, dark miles of forestry…

"No." She says firmly, "There's no fun in that. Getting in the bar is half the fun…you're not a fun robber, are you Jake?" Bella says sweetly.

"Um, we still have to deal with the small town factor…everyone knows who you are…"

"Who said anything about a bar in Forks? And by the way, do you know any out of town bars?"

Jake sighs, "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I have gotten in a bar before…there's this place just on the edge of town past Forks border…"

Bella smiles, "Then that's where we go…"

"So let's get this clear. You want to take a coupla drinks and I'm your designated driver?" Jake asks with seeming indifference. But Bella can see him fighting to keep a straight face.

"Um…you could say that."

Jake can't hold back his grin anymore, "Who'd have thought…goody two shoes Chief Swan's daughter is going off the deep end…"

Bella hits him lightly on his arm, "Funny…"

* * *

The party at Jessica's was a warm up of sorts…

One shot leads to multi-shots.

Bella grins inanely at a hovering, worried Jake, relishing the warmth of the whiskey that leaves a fuzz trail in her head. The sensation is light like whipped butter, the slight dizziness a welcome change from her previously too focused thoughts. She likes it.

They'd gotten into the small place with no problems and getting her first shot of JD's had been even easier. The young, blond bartender, about college age, had raised his brows at her order. She wondered then if she should have gotten something fruitier or sweeter. Not that she was so versed in drink options. But no, she doesn't want her liquor disguised by any cloying sweetness…she wants the real deal. And JD's is as harsh, raw and bitter as whiskey can get. Though she has no reference to compare it to... it had been her very first taste of alcohol after all…

"Bells, I think you've had enough…" Jake says for the millionth time, nursing the same light beer he's had for the half hour they've been here...

"S'not enough…not 'til I say it is…" Bella says, aware of the slight slur in her voice but not really inclined to care…

The upbeat, jaunty beat of Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls just wanna have fun' infiltrates the small, dim space of the bar.

"Oooh, I love this song!" Bella exclaims. She doesn't really have any distinct like for the song but it's as far away from his taste in music and for that reason alone she spontaneously loves it. Eyeing the bar counter speculatively, the thought is half formed before she rises to her feet, clambering onto the bar stool to hoist herself on the lip of the bar counter.

"Bella? Bella…what are you doing?"

Ignoring Jake's panicked question, she stands up on the counter with surprising grace. And she dances.

Jake…the bartender and the other patrons …stare open mouthed. Do people even do this anymore? She doesn't care. Everything just falls away with each beat of the song and each tap of her feet.

"Bella! Come down from there…"Jake pleads. Bella glances down at the scared look on his face, laughing. Damn, her dancing must be really terrible.

"Leave her be, man…" The bartender grins at her, "Girls just wanna have fun." He quotes the song that Bella is moving to.

"Yeah…Jakey…don't spoil my fun…"

Then it all happens so fast that she doesn't feel anything.

One moment she's dancing madly on the bar counter, arms flailing wildly, the next, she's lying in a heap on the ground having slipped and crashed to the floor.

The icy chill of cold tile against her cheek jolts her from her fuzziness and for a fleeting moment it reminds her of his touch. Shit, how did she end up on the floor?

Jake's frantic voice breaks through the haze that covers her like a veil.

"I've got her." Jake snaps at someone, cradling her in his arms and helping her to sit up.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

Bella laughs, bright, hysterical giggles bubbling out of her. She laughs even harder at the look on Jake's face. His brows creased, he quickly dials a number on his phone with one hand while still holding her. Bella wonders if she'd gotten a phone and asked him to keep in contact with her before he left, if he would have…

"Embry? Thank God…I need some help man…" Jake whispers in a panic into his phone. A surge of nausea makes her gag as she fights against the queasy feeling.

"Damn, man, I think she's gonna vomit or something…"

"No…I'm not…" Bella says, affronted.

"Thanks, Em. I owe you one." Jake says into the phone. He helps her stand, guiding her to a chair at one of the tables.

Her fleeting spell of nausea forgotten, Bella is eager to get another shot.

"No more Bella." Jake attempts to look stern but his voice is little more than an agitated squeak. Bella feels a bit sorry for him. But this is her night, however impromptu it is, and she wants another shot, dammit!

"It's ok, Jake. I won't let you get in trouble for me…Charlie'll be out when we get home anyway…he'll…Bella hiccups softly, "…never know….about this..."

"Look, I thought you were passed out for a minute there so I called my friend to meet us and drive us home, alright…"

"So that means you can have a shot with me!"

"No, Bella…that's not what…"

"Shhh." Bella reaches over and places her finger against his lips. "We won't drink and tell…"

Three shots by the bar several minutes later, they're both laughing hysterically when something makes Bella look up by the entrance.

And she almost chokes on her liquor induced mirth…

Sam Uley is standing by the door, glaring daggers at her.

* * *

"Shit!" Jake exclaims suddenly. Bella tears her shocked, wide gaze from the fury on Sam's face to glance at him. He's looking at Sam with almost the same fear that she is, mixed with what looks like intense dislike.

Sam advances, seeming for all the world like a dangerous predator stalking with long strides on a sure path to his prey. There's no doubt he's heading directly to their spot by the bar.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Jake snarls softly.

"You know him?" She asks.

"Sorta." Jake responds but Bella barely hears, she is mostly focused on the look in _his_ eyes…Then much too soon, Sam is standing above them.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" He murmurs.

"Well, hello to you, too." Bella quips, the alcohol buzz lending her an assurance that usually eludes her.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Like I'm picking flowers in a fucking meadow?"

Jake snorts with amused guffaws, almost falling off his perch on the bar seat.

Sam's eyes darken. Bella swallows convulsively and Jake is suddenly quiet.

"Watch your tongue." His deep voice is a soft caress that does nothing to lessen his commanding tone.

Bella draws herself up, squaring her shoulders.

"No...I won't. Just exactly who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

He snaps his gaze to Jake, ignoring her outburst. Bella bristles at his dismissal.

"And you, Jacob Black? Just what do you have to say for yourself? You're not of age to be in here…"

Jake squirms next to her, averting his gaze from the older man, appearing abashed.

"It's none of your business how we spend our time, Sam!" Bella pipes up. "We're just having fun…or were until you showed up…"

"I'm taking you home, Bella. Embry will meet you here with my car, Jacob." He's unruffled at her vehement defense of Jake .

"Embry sent you here?" Jake asks with thinly veiled revulsion. Despite her own antagonism, she's a bit taken aback by Jake's tone. He looks around as if looking for someone. "Where's the rest of the gang? I know they're never far behind you. They're always following you around like Goddamned puppies!" Jake sneers.

Sam looks as if he's smothering a smile before his expression becomes neutral again.

"I don't think they'd appreciate hearing you say that." He says.

"Whatever. I drove Bella here and I'm driving her back!"

Bella feels a vindictive satisfaction when Jake pushes off his stool with blustering indignation. He stands with arms folded and though not quite as tall as Sam, he glares up at him.

"You plan to explain to Chief Swan why you drove his daughter home drunk under the influence?" Sam asks calmly. Bella frowns when Jake sits back onto the stool with a thud and wordlessly hands Sam the keys to _her _truck.

"Jake!" Bella exclaims before turning to scowl at Sam, "Anyway, I'm not drunk. And I'm not leaving here with you. Who appointed you guardian of the underage drinking masses, anyway?" Bella snaps, jabbing a pointed finger against his broad chest.

He's _so _sturdy. She's certain that if she uses her entire body strength to shove him, he won't budge an inch.

"I'm only going to say this once, Bella. You can leave here quietly or you can make a scene. Either way, I'm taking you back home…"

"I'm not done here yet…" Bella growls her insistence, noting that Sam shifts a bit uncomfortably, inhaling sharply.

Jake sighs, "Bella he's right. I can't drive you home, I've been drinking…he'll get you home safely."

"You need a whole lot of a hell more partner in crime training, Jake!" Bella snaps.

"Huh?" Jake says.

"Ugh…never mind." Bella turns her attention to Sam who's staring bemusedly at her as if she's some weird life form he's never encountered.

Boldly she sizes him up, her gaze drifting over him.

Everything about him is so…solid. He doesn't have the otherworldly frozen rose-like beauty of Edward or even the boyish, 'green' handsomeness of Jake. He seems as rugged as the mountains ascending from the forest and just as unrelenting.

She wonders what it would take for that sternly stoic mask to slip from his face. She wonders what lies beneath.

Slipping from her seat, she slowly stands, he's so close and though she has on several layers of clothing, she feels his unusual body heat graze her. There's a flicker of something like apprehension in his eyes before he takes a small step back. He seems almost…intimidated at her nearness. Bella smiles slowly, gratification pumping through her veins at the thought of this tall, muscular man being intimidated by her. She takes another step forward, something elatedly leaping in the pit of her belly as she comes to stand very close to him again.

"Why don't you join us?" Bella says softly. She is momentarily shocked at the way her voice sounds. She never sounds like that…all sultry and smooth like plush satin sheets…

Sam appears just as shocked as she is.

Then his scent distracts her…she's inhaling deeply before she even becomes aware of doing so. She wants to nuzzle the strong line of his neck, it's almost a compulsion made even more intense as her usual reticent barriers are weakened by JD's…but she's not that drunk to actually do something so bold…

She watches intently as he closes his eyes briefly and takes a deep breath as if he's mentally searching for patience. Her shoulders slump as she realizes he probably considers her some annoying girl he always has to rescue. When he opens his eyes again, she's convinced of it. He has that implacable, steely glint in his eyes that she's beginning to recognize as his signature look.

"I don't drink. And neither do you, Bella." He says.

Bella knows she's had enough but she stubbornly says, "Well I do now …"

"No you don't…Trust me, you don't want to walk down that road, drinking won't make your pain go away." He says in a low voice only she can hear. Something tugs at her from his statement…it's as if she can sense that he knows all too well what pain feels like… the worse kind of pain…one not born of a bleeding physical wound but from a trampled heart.

"Do you speak from experience?" She finds herself asking curiously, remembering Charlie's summation of Sam's childhood.

He doesn't respond, frowning instead. Even his frown is formidable looking. "I think it's time we left…"

"But I'm not done having fun yet." Bella winces at her wheedling. Gazing up at him from lowered lashes, she suddenly thinks he looks as if he's never had one ounce of fun in his life. "Don't you have fun, Sam?" Bella query comes out in a slight hiccupping murmur. But she's too interested in what he has to say to bother being mortified…

"Maybe you can enlighten me about fun…you seem to know a lot about it." Bella adds.

He gazes down at her, his eyes slowly moving over her face and though she would have normally felt discomfited from his blatant stare, in the fuzziness of her inebriation, she only feels a warm glow. His perusal feels like a day spent basking in the sun after a long, harsh winter...

"You're not ready for my level of fun, Bella." Sam whispers, not a hint of the sarcasm dripping in her voice to be found in his own.

Bella gulps in a shallow breath, feeling that glow from his stare spread from her heated cheeks to her entire body. His deep voice penetrates the alcohol haze bringing her a moment of startling sobriety. She feels ensnared by his eyes or maybe she's holding him with her gaze because no matter how anxious she tells herself he makes her she doesn't want to look away. She_ doesn't_ want _him_ to look away. It's not even really anxiety that she feels but a delicious kind of tension that's as unexpected as popping an Advil in your mouth and tasting a bite of rich chocolate instead.

A gruff clearing of throat breaks the eye lock between them.

"You can't win in a staring battle with Sam…he'll always get his way." A voice says cheerfully.

Sam turns to look at another young Quileute man who has come to stand beside them.

Bella has to drag her eyes away from his face. She can't comprehend how he manages to make everything around her disappear by just looking at her. Every thought and all her surroundings just seem to melt away under the dark flame of his eyes on her...

"You must be Bella. I'm Embry." The guy says sticking out his hand between them to shake hers where she's still standing so close to Sam. Sam glares down at Embry's hand. Embry appears confused for a second, abruptly pulling his hand back.

"Hey check it out…." Embry laughs turning to Jake.

Jake has his chin on his palm and he's emitting soft snores as his head droops onto the counter…efficiently killing Bella's partner in crime visions for him…

"I've got to capture this…" Embry smirks, "Hey, Sam..lemme borrow your phone?"

Bella glances back at Sam and this time a cautious nervousness tugs at her at the expression of simmering anger stamped on his face as he stares down at Jake.

"This is how horrific accidents happen. Imagine if he were to drive you home like this…" Sam takes a deep breath as if striving for the calm he usually wears like a second skin.

Bella swears she sees his tall frame shudder slightly. Not shudder as if from cold but a quiet rattle as if there's earthquake tremors trapped in his body…

"Sam…"Embry says quietly. Bella hears the caution in Embry's tone as if he's warning Sam…

"Get him home." He says abruptly to Embry.

"It's not Jake's fault. I convinced him to come with me…" Bells pipes up. She really doesn't want to get Jake in trouble though it might be too late for that now.

Turning to her, Sam snaps, "Let's go."

For a moment she's tempted to tell him to kiss her ass, Embry can just as well take her home. He looks at her as if he knows exactly what she's thinking. He tilts his head, casually folding his thick, sculpted arms and assessing her with a brow raised almost as if he's daring her to challenge him.

Bella relents not putting it past him to forcefully carry her out of the place. A hint of a smile touches his lips.

"You're smarter than you act, Babygirl…"He says holding the door open for her before following her out into the balmy night air.

"_Don't_ call me that…"

"You don't like that, do you?" He asks. Bella's surprised at the concern in his question.

"No I don't."

"Too bad, Babygirl…" His face is dead serious but Bella can _hear _the smirk in his voice…

"You know what? I can just as well go home with Embry and Jake…" Bella says hissily, even stamping her foot down. She's aware that maybe she might be throwing a child-like tantrum but she doesn't give a damn. How did he go from making her glow to irritating the hell out of her in the space of a couple minutes?

_"I_ am taking you home, Bella. Now get in the truck…"

He's holding the door open to the passenger side and Bella curses her stupid dependency…she should have known better than to get in this position. She never thought when she and Jake ventured out tonight that it would end with Sam Uley having to drive her drunken ass home…

"I'm not leaving with you…" Bella says deliberately slowly as if she's speaking to an obtuse child.

Sam moves toward her so fast that before Bella can even blink twice, he has her hoisted over one broad shoulder.

"Aargh!" Bella squeaks in shock. From the upside down view Sam has her suspended in, she glimpses Embry and Jake now exiting the bar, identical expressions of surprise on their faces.

Sam's long strides cut off her sight of them as he goes around the truck, depositing her in the passenger seat before she can shout at him to put her the hell down.

"I'm a man of action, Bella. You're not in any state right now to challenge me." He says, not a breath or dark strand of hair out of place as Bella shoves her wild, tossed hair out of her eyes and mouth, breathing harshly as if she was the one who'd bodily lifted someone.

"Dammit, that was so unnecessary!" Bella screeches, attempting to slap his hands away from her torso. What the fuck?

"What are you doing?" She screams. The clink of the seatbelt snapping into place cues her that he is only strapping her in. _Oh… _

But still, he's treating her like a toddler!

"I'm fully capable of buckling myself in." Bella seethes.

"I'd never have thought that..."

Sam slams himself into the truck, executing a swift U-turn.

"I'll call you, Bells!" Jake shouts as they exit the parking lot. Bella sighs gloomily at his ever present cheerful grin as Sam whooshes past. Then it's just his brooding silence as he pushes her truck to the limit on the stretch of mostly empty highway…


	5. Chapter 5 Code Red

**A.N. Chapter 5 is a bit short as I was planning to post later in the week but I've decided to post the part I've completed now so will work on the rest as Chapter 6. Hopefully I'll be posting twice this week. I'm really trying to carve time to write right now, but will try to update as much as possible.**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following Alpha's choice!**

* * *

The wind howling through her open window is the only sound as he drives with swift precision. His huge, rugged profile makes the familiar interior of her truck seem…different.

The night air is slightly chilled yet she feels warm even though the heater's off.

Maybe it's the roiling effect of the harsh liquor.

She's grateful that he's driving faster than she ever will so that she can flee to her bed and sleep off the embarrassment of tonight.

But she can't really focus right now on her earlier antics at the bar. She focuses on him. The trees whooshing past and the stretch of the road ahead seems blurry, as if she's stuck in a revolving door that's on an elevated speed. Yet glancing at the man sitting beside her, driving so calmly, his profile is steady and unwavering.

"Don't you ever smile?" The question pops out her mouth, cracking the rigid silence.

"When I finally get you home, I will." He says without missing a beat.

"Ouch…that really hurts. I'm soo enjoying your company." She mutters.

Bella glances at him again, surprised to see an actual smile playing about his full lips. It's a small but devious looking smile. A smile that seems to say that she's the butt of some private joke in his head. Or maybe she's just reading things because she's….a little drunk?

A surge of nausea rises within her chest. Ok, not a little drunk but a lot…

Fingers rubbing at her chest where the horrible sensation dwells, she's unaware of her hunched over position until he swerves into a well-lit area. The motion forces her to sit up right.

He's pulled into an overnight gas station, it seems. She recognizes the place, she's been here a few times though never at night. Glancing sharply at her, he mouths gruffly, "Stay here."

Yeah, as if she'd just venture out and walk the rest of the way home. Then she remembers how he found her in the woods in the dead of night. And thinks that maybe his impression of her is not an ideal one. The thought sobers her for a second, a strange ache, which has nothing to do with her over-indulgence, squeezing her chest now.

He must think she's not too right in her head. Each time he 'runs' into her, hadn't been her best moments…

Bella looks around the deserted gas station. The convenience store he's disappeared into is the only beacon of light in the surrounding dimness. There's a giant neon 'K' on top of the squat building lit up in blood red against a backdrop of white. She can see him in there through the glass walls, a tall solid rock amidst the shelves of M & M's and diet sodas.

Her gaze darts around the station again when the tiny hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. She has the uncanny feeling that she'd being watched.

She looks back at the store and at that exact moment he abruptly turns to look at her. **Dizziness** and confusion fight for head space as she watches him slam out the exit,the door rebounding violently in his wake. From the short distance, she can see his dark eyes focusing on her with frightening intensity.

Bella blinks and he's suddenly in the truck. How on Earth did he get in here so fast? It was a good forty-ish feet from the store's exit to where he's parked.

Without pausing, he starts the truck and veers it out of the gas station in a cacophony of screeching tires.

Bella grips the dashboard tightly with both hands, her body swaying violently from the swerving motion of the truck.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bella gasps.

"You're welcome to be…it's your truck." He says in a deliberate deadpan.

Bella darts a glare at him. She doesn't know how but she miraculously manages to keep herself from hurling out her dinner.

He is driving her truck with a speed she didn't know it is capable of. He deftly snags his phone.

"Code Red." Those are the two mysterious words he murmurs into the phone before adding, "Coming north from the highway into Forks territory. Get the others and get on the trail, _now_." He ends the call quickly.

"Can you tell me what the hell's going on?" Bella says through gritted teeth.

"We're being followed." He says tersely, voice slightly raised over the roar of the truck. She thinks she might have to get it checked again after tonight...

Wildly looking around, Bella sees no sign of any other vehicular activity on the main road leading to Forks.

"Are you crazy? The road's empty!"

"Vampire, Bella." He says. His tone chills her. Even through the groan of the truck's taxed engine, she can hear a growling echo in his voice.

Then something suddenly occurs to her.

"**Stop**!" She shouts abruptly, slapping the dashboard with her hand for emphasis. "You need to stop now."

A nerve ticks rapidly in his sturdy jaw but he doesn't reply, he simply keeps driving at an unbelievably high velocity on the mercifully empty road.

"Sam, please." Bella pleads, "Just stop. It could be Edward."

"It's not that leech." He says quickly, glancing at the trees blurring past as if he can see something she can't. "It's another one that we've been…" He abruptly trails off.

What is he deliberately withholding from her? How much does he know about the Cullens, about vampires?

"Then…it must be Alice…or…"

"For fuck's sake, Bella, it's not any of the damned Cullens!"

The calm mask has shattered and Sam Uley appears…angry. His fierce expression is as unexpected as a dark cloud suddenly passing across a light cerulean sky. His deep baritone is a boom of thunder in a storm.

She pauses, wary of his reaction. Still, it's not enough to deter her own raging need to find out more.

"And how the hell would you know that?"

"Because, unfortunately, I'm familiar with your sparkly friends. _Very_ unfortunately, I know their…." He hesitates briefly, wrinkling his nose slightly as if recalling an unpleasant experience, "…smell."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Bella says softly to herself, holding onto the dashboard for dear life.

"You have no idea." He responds in a clipped tone. "And this particular smell doesn't belong to the Cullens..."


	6. Chapter 6 His Den

**A.N. A huge thanks to everyone reading...really appreciating your feedback :) Might do a Sam pov sooon... **

**Chapter 6**

**His Den**

* * *

Bella is shocked into silence again. He's having that effect on her one too many times.

Just who in hell _is_ he really to know things like that?

"I'm taking you to the Reservation." He says firmly.

"What? You can't do that. You need to take me home, Sam."

"I can't do that right now. The leech will follow us there."

Bella shudders, all the fight leaving her. She doesn't want Charlie to be confronted with the reality of vampires. The terror that she experienced when she believed that her mother was in the hands of a psychotic vampire had already left scars, both mental and physical. Her own confrontation with James in that deserted ballet studio is enough for both of them and then some…

"There's some water here. Drink it." He says.

"You get off on telling people what to do, don't you?"

"Ok, I _suggest_ you drink it... That works better for ya?"

Bella furrows her brow heavily at him, hesitantly grasping the bottle of water. She takes a few sips before thirstily drinking it down. She feels slightly better, the cooling liquid soothing the burn in her throat lingering from the raw taste of the whiskey. She hopes her impending hangover can be avoided altogether, though she doubts she'll be that lucky.

"Thank you," Bella says softly, knowing now that he can hear her low tone even with the speeding buzz of the truck. Another baffling component to add to her mental list of the mystery that is Sam…

He exhales an audible breath, a sound of seeming relief.

"The leech's been diverted. I'm not certain if it's still in the area but just to be safe, I'm still taking you to the Rez until I'm sure it's completely…gone."

He doesn't slow down an iota in light of this revelation, still continuing to drive with an incalculable acceleration that perhaps breaks her truck's record for speed. Not that it was a high record to begin with, at least not while she's been driving it.

"You keep saying leech….you mean…." Bella pauses. "…vampires…" She finishes painstakingly.

Even though she'd become all too familiar with the Cullens, saying the word, 'vampire' out loud to Sam is surreal. She'd never come near to having a conversation about vampires with anyone before. Her ingrained habit to never discuss the Cullens' nature is still embedded in her psyche.

"No, I mean leeches." He says quite distinctly. "Because that's what they are."

"Ok, so I guess you, um, had experience with the bad guys?"

"There's no such thing as a good parasite, Bella. They're all in the 'bad guy' category to me…"

"Obviously you haven't really known the Cullens...they never…" Gosh, this is so hard for her to articulate, "…fed from people…"

A thought explodes in her mind, the force of it leaving her a bit numb. How could she have contemplated an eternity of drinking blood, even if from an animal, when she couldn't even bear to think in too much detail how the Cullens sustained themselves?

"I know enough about them." Sam says, "Perhaps more than you."

Bella thinks about Edward's desertion, and in connection, the entire Cullens' desertion. The thing is, if they'd really acted like leeches and just sucked her dry, she thinks that might have been better than fooling her into growing close to them as a real family and then abruptly abandoning her…

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know all there is to know…" She whispers, hoping that maybe he would enlighten her as to what _he_ knows.

But in the true Sam fashion she's becoming somewhat familiar with, he doesn't say anything more.

And Bella suddenly thinks it's wise to keep her questions to herself until he reaches their destination. With the speed he maneuvers the truck, she doesn't think it'll be safe to antagonize him further. Not that she really meant to in the first place…

Yet to her surprise, he actually elaborates further, "Besides, just because their source of sustenance isn't humans, there are other…traits they have that make them just as savage as their human blood leeching counterparts…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not something I can just tell you. Maybe one day I'll show you."

"So damned elusive…" Bella mutters under her breath.

"It's for the best. Some things maybe you're better off not knowing."

"Yeah, well what I should or shouldn't know is not your decision to make."

"When I'm the one in the know, it easily is…"

Bella heaves out a frustrated breath, folding her arms tightly and glaring out at the inky darkness ahead. Though she has an inherent fear of being in completely dark places, she isn't frightened. Even with the possibility that a nomad tracking vampire might still be on their trail.

She hadn't been frightened either, when she'd regained consciousness in the woods that night...

"Do you always roam the woods in practically your underwear in the dead of night?" Bella asks, attempting to sound casual but her perpetual blush betrays her.

_Of course,_ he chooses to glance over at her right then, dark eyes drifting a bit too slowly over her face. His lips tilt in a semblance of a grin.

"Only when I have to…"

She ponders on her earlier speculation. Had he actually witnessed her conversation with Edward?

"So, uh, did you see when…he left me?" Saying the words out loud isn't as bad as she'd previously thought…

"God, you ask a lot of questions…No, Bella." Eyes pinned on the road, he doesn't miss a beat. "The leech would have sensed me, anyway. Besides it was out of my territory…"

That territory thing again.

"What do you mean out of your territory?"

"It's not something I'm inclined to get into right now..." His terse tone is firmly back in place but she's not going to allow him to deter her.

"I think I have a right to know."

There's only a heavy silence from his side of the truck.

"Look, I've never talked to anyone about this, ok?" Bella huffs impatiently, "It feels sort of…cathartic to finally let it out, you know. I mean, I'm accustomed to keeping secrets…" Bella takes a deep breath.

"I won't tell anyone yours." She adds softly, "I'm just confused how you are so familiar with…vampires."

Silence stretches between them again for a long minute.

"For now, all I can say is that I'm a…Protector, if you will." He finally whispers, "My friends and I protect the Reservation and surrounding environs from your friends."

"Not _all_ of them are my friends. In fact, now, none of them are. But how do you do that? Be a Protector? You're just…" To her, 'an ordinary man' didn't seem like the right description to allocate to Sam. "…human."

He murmurs something too low for her to hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

There is a long pause before he speaks again.

"I wish I was a normal human…"

Bella leans her head back against the seat, her breath whooshing out of her lungs. She couldn't have heard right. It has to be the remnants of the whiskey playing with her head that would make her think that he's inhuman as well…

"Everyone has their own definition of what's a normal human..." She just says the secondary thought that pops in her head, still caught up in contemplating the first. That _he's_ also something other than human…

"That's true, Babygirl…" The deep treble tone of his voice caresses her, cutting through the tension simmering within her. Melting her…

Immediate heat floods her face making her feel extremely self-conscious. To make it worse, he has the temerity to out-rightly smirk at her.

"_Don't_ call me that!" Bella growls, fervently trying to regain whatever bearings she has that hasn't been taken away from her impromptu binge tonight and his subsequent man-handling.

He slides dark eyes over to her again but his quick smile has disappeared. Looking away quickly, he gruffly clears his throat, coughing a little into one hand before placing it over his lap. Bella feels a twinge of envy at the one handed ease with which he maneuvers the truck.

Glancing out the window, she notices the suburban streets of Forks transition into more wooded roads as if the terrain is divesting itself of houses like one would shed layers of clothes.

Besides her little late night hike…a couple weeks ago… Bella can barely remember the last time she has been in La Push. She'd been just a child, coming to visit Billy with Charlie and making mud pies with Jake in the Blacks' backyard.

Frowning, she hopes Jake doesn't get into much trouble for her own selfish act tonight. In retrospect, yes she can admit how selfish she was to string him along just so she could drink away her sorrows.

The line of towering trees grow thicker on either side of the road making it appear more narrow, almost like a trail. It's as if the trees with their dipping branches are reaching out with open arms to reclaim the strip of asphalt, so thick is the forestry now.

Thankfully, her stomach has seemed to settle, as the truck heaving violently over a few bumps doesn't make her heave as well.

Looking out at the darkened profiles of trees blurring past, the wind whiplashes her hair, causing the tips to slap against her face. She hardly notices the sting, hyper-aware of the too quiet man just a touch away from her.

"Exactly how far do you live from the reservation, anyway?" Bella asks curiously.

"I live a few miles from the main Rez, deeper into La Push. It's more secluded…I don't really like people."

Bella looks over at him in surprise at his admission. She squints in the dark to make out his features but is unable to. She can bet all the Jack Daniels of that small bar that he has that forbidding scowl on his face. A quick flick of her fingers on the truck's light confirms it.

He doesn't even blink at the abrupt influx of brightness in the small interior of the truck's cabin. Rapidly opening and closing her own eyes a few times, Bella loudly wonders, "So I guess, you're more of an animal person, huh?"

He laughs, a brief but husky, deep belly guffaw.

"More so than you know."

"You don't give an inch more than you have to, do you?"

"Not particularly."

Making a sudden turn, he eases the truck into a slow, smooth stop.

"We're here." He announces.

Bella looks up and gasps. Before her is the most charming sight she's ever laid eyes on. She wasn't one who usually 'oohed' and 'aahed' over any type of architecture yet she can't help but admire the **view** of the house rising seemingly out of the forest.

Its well-lit exterior makes it appear like a beacon of incandescence in the middle of the night-dark trees which surround the structure all around.

Two outdoor lamp lights illuminate the rough stones that make up the two sturdy porch pillars where wild flowering vines drape in a winding, naturally artistic pattern. The pillars support the large one storey structure hewn from the same rustic looking rocks. There's a small stairway leading up to a wide porch and an upside down v gabled roof with an actual chimney.

"Where exactly is here?" Bella asks wonderingly, feeling his gaze on her.

"This is where I live."

Bella stares at the rugged beauty of the house for a few more seconds before returning his intent stare.

"It suits you."

She's shocked when he really smiles at her.

Not any slight tilt of his lips.

Not an amused smirk.

But a full wide grin that momentarily dazzles her.

Bella blushes, looking down at her fingers briefly. Leaning against the door, she raises her eyes to his again, unable to stop herself from returning his smile, not feeling her elbow jab the 'unlock' button or even feel the door give beneath her arm…

Just before it happens, his eyes widen slightly, he reaches out a large hand to her…and the next thing she knows she has landed flat on her butt on the ground beside the truck.

"Bella!" She hears a muffled curse and in two seconds flat, he's by her side, helping her stand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine…" She winces slightly, resisting the urge to massage her aching butt.

"You must've accidently unlocked the door."

"Yeah, that sounds like me."

Sam shakes his head bemusedly, still looking at her with concern.

"You really shouldn't drink so much again. The alcohol clouds your scent…" He trails off again, shaking his head slightly.

"What is it with you and scents?" Bella mumbles.

Sam glances around, turning slightly away from her to face one of the large trees framing his picturesque house.

A low yet shrill whistle, unlike anything she's ever heard echoes through the still night air. The cadence of it makes a not unpleasant shiver shudder along the entire length of her body. It takes her a few seconds to realize that _he_ made that sound.

Moving purposefully and briskly, he guides her towards the stairs leading to the porch.

"Let's get you inside, Bella."

She's forced to walk along as he practically shepherds her up the stairs. Bella stops moving as they reach the porch, firmly standing her ground as he opens the door.

"Wait up a bit. How long am I supposed to stay here? Charlie's expecting me back home."

"As soon as it's safe, you'll get home. Now, come on in."

Bella inhales deeply, stepping through the door he's holding open for her, feeling as if she's stepping into a lion's den...but a lion she's strangely unafraid of...

A lion who appears far from tame but one she wants to touch...

Frantically dismissing her quite unsuitable thought, she walks headlong into a living area saturated with _his _scent. Fresh rain and lush forest. Did he bottle his scent as an air refreshener or something? Because she'd buy that...

The first thing she notices is a line of books encased in polished mahogany shelves encompassing an entire wall. The door slams open again and Bella distractedly turns towards the sound.

Embry, the guy who met them earlier from the bar, rushes in all bare chested in a pair of cut offs. Not him, too! How do they stand that chilly night air?

"There's two of them now, Sam!" He glances at her almost shyly despite the urgency in his voice.

"Stay with her." Sam says abruptly. He sort of lunges across the room in _one_ step toward the door.

His speedy movement is nothing like the eerie blur she's noticed from the Cullens. He moves with more of a swift animal-like grace. Like a wild creature in motion. A large, wild creature. A large, wild, unconventionally beautiful creature…

He already has the door halfway open when Bella shouts, "Sam, wait!"

She rushes towards him, taking a good few steps before she reaches to where he stands. Like _normal humans _would.

"I don't know how you do it, I don't know how you face _them_ but please…be careful."

Surprise softens his harsh expression. He raises his hand as if he's going to touch her and Bella doesn't step back as she would if it were anyone else…

How does he do these things? How can he affect her so much just by looking at her? Just by standing close? She doesn't even really know him. Yet somehow she feels she sort of does…

Disappointment lances her when he closes his hand in a fist, drawing it back to his side. Closing his eyes briefly he steps back through the door.

"I'm always careful. You'll be safe here."

Then he's gone, shutting the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7 Kill of the Night

**A.N.: Thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing! Really trying to update sooner but writing doesn't flow as smoothly with a pack of toddlers constantly grabbing at you...Well I got certain things out of the way in this chap...currently working on a Sam pov so expect one soon...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kill of the Night**

* * *

Bella does not appreciate being left back behind. Yet she doesn't relish the idea of facing another vamp either. Her interaction with other vampires besides the Cullens hadn't turned out too well. And even her relationship with the ethereal family had its bad moments.

She'll never forget the ferocious look on Jasper's face when she bled all over the Cullens' pristine floor. It'd taken most of the others to hold him back. If he'd gotten near her, he could have easily torn her to pieces in a frenzied blood lust.

Bella shudders at the recollection, blinking the memory away.

Turning away from the closed door, her gaze falls on Embry who stands quietly, hands shoved in his pockets looking curiously at her.

"It's Embry, right?" Bella forces herself to smile. She's so worried about _him_ out there, going after these unknown vampires.

He nods, not saying anything.

"Are you a…Protector as well?"

Embry's eyes widen slightly as if he's shocked at her usage of the term.

"It's what Sam told me. He said he helps protect La Push and Forks from…

"From leeches." Embry supplies when she hesitates.

"I'm just so confused…How can he face them? How can he defeat them?"

"I can't tell you anymore than what Sam's told you. Sorry."

"But you are one as well? A Protector?"

"You could say that…"

"Is it a tribe secret or something?

Embry merely smiles, gesturing to an overstuffed sofa, "Make yourself comfortable, Bella."

After a moment's hesitation, she walks toward the sofa and sits, watching as he does the same, taking a seat on the chair opposite her. He switches on the small tv but neither of them are interested in watching. Embry glances at her as if he's trying to work out something.

"It's a tribe secret." He eventually says, "Yes I'm a part of it but it's not really mine to tell."

Bella sighs, "I thought as much. I mean, can't really blame you now, can I? I take it that vampires are your…enemies. Well, really anyone's enemy when you think about it. And I…I practically wanted to become one of those enemies."

Embry leans forward with sudden interest, "What are they really like?"

"Who?"

"Leeches. The Cullens."

"You've never seen…?"

"Well…no. Not close up in your face or anything. I'm sort of a newbie. To the whole protector thing."

"They're beautiful. Unreal looking. Cold. And they can move fast. Really, really fast…"

"I bet we're faster." Embry grins then immediately sobers up when Bella pins him with an avid gaze. He rubs his hand behind his head in an almost chagrinned gesture and Bella knows he's said more than he thought he should.

"Well, last I checked, you're only human…and no human can possibly move that fast."

Embry grins again, a smug smirk that makes Bella want to wring his neck to get him to reveal what the big secret is. Then her aggravation leaps to worry again. For him. Embry _had_ said there were two now. How on Earth could he face two of them on his own?

Bella darts up from her seat, unable to sit still anymore, beginning to pace back and forth. She hardly feels any lingering effects from her indulgence at the bar now. Hardly aware of Embry silently watching her, she looks around to distract herself from the worry gnawing at her.

The walls of the living area echo the rustic exterior of the house with blocks of earth toned rocks in various sizes, all fitted together like an intricate puzzle. It would take a vivid attention to detail and hours of sheer work to create such a montage. Bella wanders over to the closest wall, trailing her fingers against the rough grittiness of the blocks. On her right, there's a large doorway outlined in what appears to be tree trunks, the colour of sand, hewn to door frame proportions. In the center of the room is a real fireplace, and though unlit there's even wood stacked.

"It's all so naturally imperfectly perfect." Bella whispers.

"Sam did all that." Embry's quiet voice reaches her, "He did a damn good job remodeling this place after his mom died."

"He did this?"

"Yeah, it took him a few years. He's always worked at it even during school. He has this talent for recycling raw materials anyone else would've tossed. This place is all energy saving too," Embry chuckles, "Sam's like a modern caveman in a way."

Bella finds that easy to believe.

"If the pa…um, his friends didn't insist on him getting a tv for when we're all over, no doubt it'd be just him holed up in here with his books…"

Embry does seem completely comfortable, as if he's right at home.

"Seems like you…and his friends…spend a lot of time out here." Bella observes.

"We do."

"It's beautiful here." Bella says softly.

"Yeah. Guess he took after his dad when it comes to building stuff…always said that was the one good thing his father taught him, if nothing else."

There's a certain edge in Embry's voice that Bella detects. Wondering what that's about, she turns to see him looking at the muted tv as if lost in deep thought. There are just too many questions still swirling around in her head to explore it further though.

And she's deathly afraid.

Afraid for him out there in the dark tracking creatures that would make a normal man cower. He's practically told her himself he's not normal but his cryptic, brief words do nothing to reassure her right now.

"I can't just stay here not knowing what's happening out there." Bella says suddenly.

"You and me both." Embry mutters, still staring at the tv without appearing to even be paying attention to what was happening on the screen.

"If you're as…fast as you say you are, maybe you should go help him."

"I want to. But Sam, he…_told_ me to stay here. To watch out for you…" Embry frowns.

Bella turns away, digging her teeth into her lip for once not caring about drawing blood.

"Yeah, I know, you shouldn't be wasting your time protecting me…trouble finds me anyway. I don't want anyone...getting hurt over me. I'd quicker give myself over to whatever vampire's trailing after me. I just… I just can't risk anyone getting hurt. I can't stand if he gets hurt because of me. I mean, he saved my life when he found me in the woods, even though I really didn't want to be saved. Now he's out there risking himself because of me…and I really…I really don't think I'm worthy of that."

Warm hands grasp her shoulders, spinning her around. Embry stares down at her, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly,

"Whoa, Bella calm down…of course you're worth risking over. It's what we do. Protect people. I'm sure he'll be fine…he's got help. In fact, I'm going to …uh…check in with him right now…I'll be right back."

Bella watches him leave, tempted to follow him out there. She hates feeling helpless. Rushing to the window beside the door, she peers out but only sees darkness, there's no sign of Embry.

She feels like she's been deserted in this secluded, deep forest bachelor type cabin.

What they get up to out here?

Glancing around again, she notices that there are no family pictures or mementos anywhere. Though the place is neat, there's no hint of a personal touch, no hint of a feminine touch.

Even while standing in his home with his scent lingering in the air, she finds the only signature touches of Sam Uley are to be found in the beautifully built walls crafted from his own hands. And the shelf of books spanning the width of one wall.

Bella glances curiously at the array of books that had first caught her attention when she stepped through Sam's door. They appear well used, several volumes having worn covers. The tall shelves are the only spot in the tidy room that's a bit haphazard, with some books scattered about on a desk in the nook of the wall. Strangely there isn't a reading lamp on the desk though the interior of the room is dim at best.

Before she knows it, she's drifted closer to the ceiling high book shelf. She wants to touch the pages he touched, to glimpse the words he's read and maybe get a glimpse as to who he really is. Will that be an invasion to his privacy? Yes, she thinks it might be…Bella treasures her own small collection of books and is almost territorial about them.

She can tell he's not the fiction or literature type. There's no paperback casually stuffed into the shelves but mostly hard covered large books and what appears to be numerous tuition books.

A title way above her eye level somehow snags her attention, maybe because of the thick, bold text.

**Environmental Law- Revision Edition**

Can he be any more of an enigma? He's one tough nut to crack, she's not even certain what type of 'nut' he is. Conscientious architect or environmental lawyer? A protector or vampire hunter?

Running a finger along the mostly non-fiction book titles, she glances at the books on his desk, and suddenly freezes.

Staring back at her is a fabric covered book, the cloth binding faded and fraying with age. There's foreign, hand painted wording, pale washed out grey on the water stained blue fabric cover, which looks more like art than words. Directly beneath that is a plain white typed label with black font, apparently translating the foreign title.

_**Quileute Legends**_

Bella sidles to the desk, the book drawing her as if there's an invisible thread connecting her to it, reeling her in. The title seems so distinctive amongst the other non-fiction books piled on the desks, like finding a fairy among butterflies. Maybe it's just as non-fictional as the rest of the other book titles?

Glancing a bit guiltily at the door, Bella reaches for the book, hoisting it up in her hands. She gingerly opens the thick cover feeling like she's on the verge of opening Pandora's box.

On the inside panel of the book, there's a rough painting of what appears to be wolves, a pack of them outlined in a thick paste-like pigmentation in varying hues from black to cream. She guesses that this sketch is old as well given that the paint used isn't smooth like the usual water or oil paints.

She's about to tentatively turn another page, they appear so fragile, when the door bursts open. Bella gasps as Sam enters first with Embry and two other guys following closely behind him. His dark eyes zero in on her at once where she stands by the desk holding his book open in her hands. The book almost slips from her. Rolling her bottom lip between her teeth, she slowly closes the book, carefully setting it back down on the desk. She resists the urge to wipe her suddenly sweaty palms on her jeans.

Why is she so nervous anyway? It's not like she was caught with his journal or something. Not that he appears to be the type to keep a journal.

Eyes boring into hers, he murmurs lowly, "It's ok."

It's as if he can sense her unease.

The other guys move around him, also looking at her intently.

"It's ok?" One of them speaks up, "We can't touch it but the leech lover gets to? And why is that lying around anyway? This chick could go mouthing off all our secrets."

"I…I didn't read anything..." Bella says defensively.

"You never were interested in reading the book before, Paul. If I remember well, you and Jared tossed it about like a frisbee that time…that's why I didn't want your hands on it…"

"Yeah, but it has everything about…"

"Enough, Paul."

"I swear, I really didn't read anything." Bella insists. But now she really wants to…

"Yeah, like you'd say if you did…"

Sam growls a little at the guy named Paul who immediately quiets down even though he looks as if he still has a mouthful to say.

Bella can't really focus on Paul's blatant antagonism right now, she's too busy looking at _him_. Her eyes drift over his tall, sturdy frame, mentally cataloguing that there's no bruises or any sign of injury on his bare skin. All of them are wearing cut-offs like a uniform…an outdoorsy, grown guy camp uniform.

Sam moves toward her and the others trail his movements in almost precise synchronicity.

Bella fidgets slightly, lowering her eyes, not knowing where to look now.

"Bella, this is Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and you already met Embry Call." Sam says abruptly, just a mere few feet from her.

"Hi." Bella says shyly.

Jared nods at her but Paul peers closely at her, a hard glint in his eyes.

"I think I'll just call you leech lover…"

"No, you won't…" Sam snaps.

"You gonna order me not to?"

Sam sighs as if he's a father resigned to dealing with a commonly recalcitrant son.

"Never mind Paul, Bella." Embry says good naturedly. "He's a bit short on manners."

"And you'll be short a coupla teeth…" Paul growls at Embry.

"Guys. Not now." Sam says, his eyes still pinned on her. Bella glances back at him as he leans slightly toward her. She's reminded of that day when they stood outside her porch, when he seemed to be…scenting her.

There's still a lot of things she doesn't understand.

"Bella, there's some things I need to ask you…" He says. His gentle tone is different from the usual abrupt way he speaks. In fact, he seems different since returning from his…hunt…

He regards her cautiously as if he's afraid. Not of her. More like afraid _for_ her.

"It goes both ways. I've got some questions for you as well…" Bella murmurs.

"You don't get to question us, leech lover. We're the ones that need to know stuff, we're the ones risking our necks…"

"I…I'm sorry…" Bella doesn't know what else to say in the face of Paul's apparent fury.

Embry glares at Paul before glancing sympathetically at her while Jared regards Sam with a perplexed frown on his face.

"I'll meet you guys outside in a bit." Sam says pointedly.

"Sure." Paul says easily. "Just one thing, leech lover. How does it feel to fuck a stone?"

"I don't have a clue. You sound like you can tell me something about it…"

Embry and Jared snort back laughter while Paul himself appears shocked at her swift comeback.

Sam exhales a slow breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you ok?" Bella asks softly.

"Damn it I need a smoke…" He mutters. Opening his eyes, he captures her with one look again. And the immediate effect of his direct gaze has her squirming like a fish at the end of his bait. Hook, line, sink…

"Though a whiff of you minus the alcohol might be better." He murmurs. The deep banter of the guys joking around cuts off abruptly into silence. They stare at Sam as if he's grown three heads.

Yet no one's more flummoxed at Sam's hoarsely spoken words more than Bella.

He takes a step toward her. She doesn't move, even as he draws closer. Embry, Jared and Paul fade into the background of her awareness. In the back of her mind, she thinks she should be apprehensive of the way he's looking at her like a hungry man homing in on a long sought after meal.

But she doesn't feel apprehensive at all. She feels much more than that.

Her hands ache to touch him, to reassure herself somehow that not one part of him is harmed. The compulsion vibrates through her, making her tremble slightly from the force of it, her need to hold him close is beating at her like a bird trapped against a window as she wrestles with the rational part of her brain that says she shouldn't be so…familiar with him.

He reaches his hand to her. The gruff caress of his callused finger adds a delicious sting of its own against her teeth marked lower lip.

"You drew blood," He murmurs. Without warning, he suddenly pulls her against him, hugging her close.

"God, Bella the sickening things that leech wanted to do to you…I could kill it all over again. Slowly…"

His words brush over her, not really sinking in as he buries his face in her hair, squeezing her against him as if fearful that she'll disintegrate in his arms. His sturdy arms are wrapped so tightly around her that she feels a bit squished but damned if it doesn't feel so…good. To be held like this…as if she's his life raft in a turbulent sea. She's felt so broken for the past couple weeks but right now it's as if all the pieces of her are being glued back together by his embrace. Bella sighs, rubbing her face against his bare chest, her lips brushing against heated skin.

For a long, quiet moment, they stand arms wrapped around each other like reunited lovers. Normally so tense even at the calmest of times, her bones feel as if they've melted to jello, she's so relaxed against him, his hard body filling her with a strange sense of comfort. It's like some instinct within her is reassured that he's safe.

"What is it about you?" He whispers in her hair. Warm fingers sweep the wild tendrils away from her neck, caressing the sensitive skin there, sending an unfamiliar tingle zapping straight to the center of her like a mini electric shock. A very pleasant electric shock...

"You're the one who that vamp was searching for all along." He lifts his face from her hair to look at her. "She's been circling Forks for weeks. I think we finally managed to catch up to her because she...thought you were with us. She probably scented you on me."

"She?"

"She knew you by name. She said because of you the Cullens killed her mate. James."

"Victoria." Bella whispers.

"AKA code red. That's what we called her. She's been trailing here for a while, but we managed to keep her from coming too close to the town."

"She 'll find me… I need to get out of here…stay away from Charlie. I have to leave town, I can't put you guys or Charlie at risk because she wants to kill me…"

"She _wanted_ to kill you, Bella." Sam says quietly.

"She'll be back."

"Not from ashes." Jared says. She's all but forgotten the Paul, Jared and Embry still standing there. They appear just as confused as she should probably feel. With surprising reluctance, Bella draws back away from him and he slowly slides his long arms from her, letting her go.

Blushing furiously, she chooses to ignore her inexplicable need a moment ago to touch him. He doesn't comment on it either.

"There was another one with her. We couldn't get to him, he appears to know you as well…"

"Laurent…" Bella mutters.

"Just how many of these creatures do you know?"

"Besides the Cullens, it's just those three, James, Victoria and Laurent…"

"And there are no others who know you by association with the Cullens?

"No. Well, not that I'm aware of…"

Belatedly she realizes the rest of the guys have disappeared. There's no sign of them anywhere.

"Where did they go?" Bella asks curiously.

"They just went for a…run. Letting off steam…"

Bella looks at him again. She reaches out, squeezing his arm. It's a brief touch to remind herself that he's only flesh and blood. With very hot skin.

"What weapon do you have to actually kill a vampire? How can you be standing here to tell me about it?"

"Bella, please understand. For the first time, I want to tell someone…you…everything. But there are some things I need to discuss with the Tribal Elders first before I can tell you…more."

"What _can_ you tell me, Sam?"

"I can tell you…" He takes a deep breath, "I can tell you that you make me feel things I didn't expect to feel…"

He speaks softly as if in a confessional. Bella's doubly stunned. He couldn't have put what she's feeling any more perfectly. But it's too much too soon.

"I should go now. I don't want dad to worry…" Fortunately, Charlie's working a very late shift so he won't be home before dawn. There's still a chance she can get away with the bar incident tonight…hopefully.

"I'll drive you back…"

"I think I feel fine enough now to drive back…except I don't really know how to get out from this deep in La Push, so yeah that'd be a great idea…"

"So when you want to be, you can be reasonable."

"Sure I can. Unlike some people…" As they're going through the door, Bella realizes he's still bare chested.

"You're going like that?"

"Yes, does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah…" Bella says. Then grinning a little, she adds, "But in a good way." She walks out ahead of him, still smiling as she moves unhurriedly to her truck.

He opens her door for her, waiting until she slides in and closing it before going around to the driver's side.

Before he starts the truck, he turns to look at her, "I want to see you again…"

Bella looks at him as if he just stated the sun shines during the day. "Of course you will, Sam. You killed a vampire who was 'gunning' for me, risking your life to do that. And you still haven't explained how you guys managed such a thing. If you don't come out to see me, I'll hunt you down myself…"

He chuckles, a deep caressing sound. "Yeah, just don't get lost in the forest to find me. Because if I find you lost again, I just might kidnap you…"

There's suddenly not enough air for her to breathe in. But he laughs easily now,

"You should see your face. You really blush at everything, don't you?" He quips. As he reverses away from his rustic home, Bella notices there's another car parked in the clearing, one of those sports cars that's very low to the ground.

"Is that yours?" Bella asks.

"Yeah," He says.

"You didn't really strike me as the sports car type."

"It's not the sports version. It's an Audi A1..."

Not that she really knows the difference...

"I hardly ever use it. Not really suitable for this terrain…I recently got it as payment for a house I built."

"You build beautiful houses like yours?"

At his glance, she says, "Embry told me how you remodeled your home. You really have a great talent, Sam. It's unlike any house I've ever seen…It's not over the top more like a necessary kind of beauty…a beauty that doesn't need flashy things to be beautiful…if that makes sense…"

"Thank you. I only use materials that I need…materials that are environment friendly. I don't waste anything." There's a certain edge to his tone now. Bella shoots a quizzical glance at him. Are all these Quileute guys so moody? She remembers Paul's 'in your face' aggression and Embry's morose comment about Sam's father teaching him about building.

"So exactly what did you read in the book?" He asks out of the blue.

"Nothing. Just the title…" Bella says. He looks over at her for a brief moment almost as if he's disappointed that she didn't read more. So confusing!

By Paul's reaction, obviously the book is meant to be privy only to the Quileutes.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or anyone else by touching it."

"You didn't. Paul always has a bit of a temper control issue. Don't worry about it."

Bella thinks of the rough painting of the wolves on the inside cover of the book.

"So I take it that the book's not a work of fiction, then?"

A little pause before he responds, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, your book collection doesn't seem to have anything fictional in it…"

"Fair point." He says. And that is all, he doesn't elaborate further. _Of course_.

The miles don't go as frantically fast as when they'd been going towards the reservation, maybe as there's no vampire trailing them now. He drives more easily now, taking his time.

Bella isn't aware when she's fallen asleep. Neither is she aware that she's dreaming.

She's running through the forest, the moss green and brown bark of the trees muted to a blur as she moves past them at an incredible speed.

The first thought that crops into her mind is that she's been changed into a vampire. But no. She can still hear her heart thundering massively within her chest. There's a deep growling sound reverberating in the damp forest air that whips past her like a stormy wind. She glances around for the source of the growl but there's only trees, saplings and foliage all around her, no sign of any creature that would make such a sound.

There's an unexplainable urgency to be somewhere, there is something she _must_ do…

The growling sound grows louder and with an increased beat of her heart, she realizes the sound comes from her.

_Look down. Look down_…an insistent, silent voice screams at her. But before she can lower her eyes she's startled awake.

An unusually warm hand is cradling the side of her face. Bella blinks her eyes open rapidly, immediately focusing on Sam hovering above her.

"You're home." He says.

"Oh…" She murmurs, sitting up a bit more. He draws back a little to give her some space yet he's still so close.

"You were…growling in your sleep…" He says, his dark eyes drifting slowly over her face.

"Well, that's a change. I usually talk…"

"How would you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Um, lucky guess…" Bella laughs weakly.

Sam narrows his eyes a little but doesn't pursue it further.

"Think you can get out the door without falling?"

"Ha, ha…wait a minute. How will you get back home?" Bella feels like a total ditz for not having thought of that before.

"Don't worry about it, Bella."

"But…"

"I killed a leech, remember. Sort of invincible here." He grins.

Bella can't help grinning back at him. "You seem a bit…different since you came back from facing Victoria. I mean, from what I've noticed, you're a bit…serious. Now you seem a bit lighter, somehow."

"Maybe because there's one less leech out there who wanted to hurt you…"

"The Cullens may have been cold…in every sense of the word…but they wouldn't harm me, Sam."

"That's your opinion, Bella. But I know for a fact that if they'd stayed, you getting hurt would've been unavoidable." He slips out of the truck. Bella follows, shutting the door behind her. She walks around to face him.

"They already did. Hurt me." She says softly.

"You'll get over it. Unrequited love is easier to survive than a venomous bite…."

"I survived that, too…" Bella say, raising the sleeve of her jacket to reveal the small crescent shaped scars on her wrist.

Gently he grasps her hand bringing it closer to him. Peering at the scar, he shudders slightly.

"Bella, you're a magnet for trouble…" He whispers.

She's aware that she's inhaling his scent again. Is it a contagious fetish or something? She knows he does this scenting thing with her from that moment he first stood on this very same spot with her a couple weeks ago. Now she can't stop consciously scenting him especially when he stands close to her like he's doing now.

He releases her hand, "You should get inside now, Bella."

His soft words sound like a warning. But if it is, it's not a warning she's willing to heed…


	8. Chapter 8 Alpha

**A.N.: Ok, Sam's here! This chapter was a bit difficult to write, I'm still not 100% satisfied but didn't want to linger too much because the story has to move forward. I'm not sure about actual time frame here from the book/movie…will elaborate on that later on.**

**Hope you like this first peek at my Sam! And it is just a peek so far ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Alpha**

* * *

Large, gazelle eyes peer up at him, disarming what remains of his usual cool. He thinks it's a little funny that a deadly leech hadn't 'phased' him in the least but the delicate girl standing before him makes him feel so aware, nearly nervous...

Despite the bold way she returns his gaze, he can see the innocence in those wide, brown eyes but such evidence is not enough to stem his reaction to her. A tendril of hair, a lustrous chocolate hue, tumbles forward, partially shielding her upturned face from him. Gently he tucks the thick strands of satiny hair behind her ear, smiling spontaneously when she lowers her eyes, pulling nervously on the lapel of her jacket with small, slender fingers.

She has him on the very edge of his control, if you can feel on edge in a field of strawberries because that's what she smells like. The light taint of the alcohol cannot disguise her fresh, clean scent. He can feel every muscle in his body tensing with the craving to touch her. It's a constant battle to fight the wolf's possessive lust for Bella…he hasn't battled the wolf like this except since phasing for the first time. He can't even really fall back on being gruff not when she's leaning towards him without seeming to be aware of doing so. Being abrupt with her before had been his way, the man's way, of keeping _both_ himself and his wolf in check…

He waits patiently until she glances up at him again, seeking him out now with an endearing shyness. Deliberately he peruses her like a cruising voyager, letting his gaze drift slowly down over her body, lingering at her prettiest ports. Her skin is so pale, nothing like the unnatural alabaster of a leech, but creamy and tinted with a petal pink blush that rises from her chest to her cheeks. Her jacket is unbuttoned from the throat down, revealing the rounded curves of her breasts outlined in her tee, they wouldn't overflow his hands but that fact doesn't diminish how full and lush she is for her tiny size. His hands itch to grasp her hips against him, to find out if her curves feel as soft as they appear. He'll bet everything he owns that they are…

He hears her breathing change, become distinctly more rapid, notices how she shifts slightly, infinitesimally gravitating even more towards him like a flower seeking sunlight. She's aware of his roaming gaze just as he intends for her to be. He wants her to know that he wants her but he's prepared to step away if there's even a hint of hesitancy on her part…

Her scent intensifies even more, as if her enticing strawberry aroma has now been drenched in rich, wet chocolate. His lips part as he inhales deeply, the aromatic evidence of her arousal washing away the last vestiges of toxic leech coating the back of his throat. And suddenly he's not content to just breathe her in anymore. He has to taste her…he's never wanted anything more…

He reaches a large, callused hand, gently grasping the back of her slim neck under the heavy fall of her hair and tugging her so that she's pressed against him. He relishes the rapid thud of her heart that beats a similar pattern to his. Holding her snugly against the rigid line of his body, he meets the deep brown of her eyes peeping through her half lidded gaze. His fingers follow a silken path down the length of her hair, tenderly tugging at the heavy strands. She gasps aloud when gripping the ends of her hair, he suddenly tilts her head back with controlled force so that her slightly parted pouty lips are upturned towards him, leaving them directly below his own hovering mouth, ripe for the plucking. She's panting slightly, gazing up at him, eyes flicking to his lips, as if her life depends on his kiss. Her look of longing is enticing as fuck…

"Bella," He breathes out her name with the same urgency he lowers his mouth onto hers. Releasing his almost harsh grip on her hair, he tugs at her lips lightly, savoring the taste of her. She's wearing a lip balm redolent of ripe cherries. With a slow, sensual swipe of his tongue, he traces the cupid bow shape of her mouth, large hands cupping her hips with a caressing reverence. He tugs at her full lower lip, trapping the soft, plump flesh between his teeth and nipping at her, making her jolt against him. Her responding moan excites him, encourages him...

Settling his hands on her lower back, he does what he has longed to do since she got mad at him while facing him down in front of her father. He kisses her until she's breathless.

Her lips are part beneath his and his body tightens even more when she moans again, this time into his mouth, the vibrations of that sultry sound echoing through every inch of him. Clutching at his bare chest, she boldly sucks his bottom lip between her pillowy lips, small teeth tugging at his mouth. Even with supernaturally acute senses, Sam is blissfully and blindly unaware of everything else but the girl kissing him with such uncontrolled abandon. Somehow, this little slip of a woman manages to turn the tables, taking control of the kiss, angling her head to kiss him even more deeply…

He loves her unexpected response. Loves the little sighs of pleasure she makes at the back of her throat, an erotic chorus to the sensual dance of her tongue stroking the length of his.

Cool, soft fingers slide up around his neck, caressing his skin there and sinking into the hair at his nape. Even though he runs at a sweltering 107 degrees, he can feel the heat of her pressing against his thigh where his leg is intertwined between hers. When she begins to rub against his thigh, hips moving tantalizingly beneath his gripping hands, Sam knows he has to stop this now. Even knowing that, he can't seem to release her…he doesn't want to.

God, he wants to slip his hand in her jeans so bad, gather the wetness he could sense between her warm thighs and lick his fingers dry…

With a gushing exhale, she slips her mouth from his, lips sliding deliciously along his own. She's almost gasping for air but Sam still continues to nuzzle her, rubbing the tip of his nose along the curve of her delicate jaw then trailing hot kisses down the column of her neck. He doesn't know how or why but he resolutely knows she's _his_.

But no matter how much he wants to, he won't push her for something she isn't ready for. She may have responded to him now beyond his wildest, sweetest dreams and he recognizes with some deep-rooted instinct born more from the animal side of him, that she is someone very special to every facet of him: both man and wolf. And he's not going to allow his raging lust for her to topple any chance of getting to know her fully. She deserves that much from him…

Already he can feel her tensing against him as if she's now becoming aware of her unmitigated response. He instinctively knows that despite what that disgusting leech suggested, Bella's innocent in a way that Sam had barely ever been.

With careful, tender gestures, he slides her down where he unwittingly hoisted her up against him, reluctantly slipping his leg from between the heat of hers.

Bella's staring at the ground, shaky fingers touching her lips for an instant. She takes a step back away from him. Only when he's certain that the slight tremors shuddering through her won't affect her balance, does he slide his arms away from her.

"Wow." She says softly, eyes finally rising to meet his. Instead of the remorse he anticipated, her eyes glow with a passionate fire. The searing look on her face shocks him, delivering another surge of blood straight to his cock…

"Bella, you really should go inside now."

"Charlie's not going to be home until a couple hours." She blurts out suddenly. Her voice sounds silkier, richer… sexier. "Maybe…maybe you can come inside with me…"

Fuck. Sam rakes long fingers through his hair, breathing in deeply, watching as she bites her slightly swollen lip in the exact spot he did…He slowly takes a step back. Then another. She doesn't know what she's asking and he's not going to mince words either.

"Bella, if I come in there with you, it's not going to be to only kiss you."

Comprehension dawns clear on her expressive face. He steps toward her again, noticing the movement in her delicate throat as she swallows nervously.

Trailing the pad of his thumb down her velvet soft cheek, he bends to murmur in her ear, "What I want to do to you Bella, will require me kidnapping you for at _least_ a week. I'm not your typical high school boy, or even your uptight centenarian vampire. I don't make out and I rarely ever kiss. You're a treasured exception. I want to touch and taste every bit of you, both inside and out, and when you're really ready, I'll be waiting." He surprises himself by planting a quick kiss on the crown of her head.

She sighs, the gentle blow of her breath fanning the bare skin of his chest…and stoking his hunger for her even more. He forces himself to retreat from her body space before he acts against his better judgment.

"Good night, Bella." Sam mutters.

"Good night, Sam." Her face is still flushed, her voice hitching slightly, "And…thank you. Thank you for protecting me tonight." She says softly.

He waits until the door closes soundly behind her before whispering, "I hope I always will."

...

* * *

Though miles from Forks, Sam knows he can close his eyes and would still find his way home blindly without pause. Rushing through the pitch dark forest, he knows every corner and trail, he knows that huge tree on his left is right before a cliff falling away to a gushing waterfall and the tree he blurred past on his right has a deeply gnarled trunk that rivals his own inner scars.

He knows this forest as thoroughly and intimately as he wants to know everything about her.

It's been too long of a night but the comfort of his home doesn't lure him now. Though he's running bodily albeit in the form of his wolf towards the only home he will possibly ever know, the focus of his thoughts is still miles away. His mind is still with her.

Like a rodeo cowboy spurring a stubborn horse, he has to push his wolf onwards. Like him, the wolf does not want to go home. If he allows the wolf's wants to dominate, he'd already have had Bella on her hands and knees beneath him…

But he didn't go beyond clinically insane for those first two weeks after he'd phased without learning how to control the wolf. His first responsibility as alpha had been to show his wolf that the man was the dominant one in this whole shape shifting business. Despite being the first to phase, he could not have been anyone else's alpha until he, the man, had learned to be the alpha of his own wolf.

It had been much like a battle those first weeks acclimatizing to his 'heritage' as the Quileute elders deemed it. The tribe's shaman, Quil Ateara Sr. had tried to help as much as he could, rifling up old, old legends and tales from the cache of Quileute books much like the one Bella had scooped up earlier. But there was only so much he and the other elders could do from a distance, they certainly couldn't risk being near him during those first few weeks. Taming that shape shifter rage had been his very first battle but he'd done it, secluding himself for weeks until he could phase easily, on and off at will.

Sam had always thought he had a very practical, logical mind; it had been very difficult at first to accept his wolf. He'd wanted to kill something when the elders told him phasing is a life-long duty and he'd have to live the rest of his life in La Push. His plans had revolved around escaping from the small reservation from the moment he finished high school but phasing dashed those plans to splinters.

He'd wondered if he could just dash himself from one of the cliffs overlooking the ocean and put an end to all this. But he'd had another intervention that had parked those thoughts to the curb. He could only be grateful that he'd been side-tracked from the deep despair that had claimed him…

Slowly he'd begun to reclaim his life back as he'd known it before the emergence of his wolf. He would be forever grateful that he'd just graduated high school before being cursed, though the elders always emphasize that the ability to shape shift is a blessing. At least he didn't have to juggle being a wolf with the rigors of attending high school like Paul, Jared and Embry have to as they are still currently in their final year.

With his grades he'd been able to access the scholarship available to the Quileute district. He enrolled in an online college and was presently in the Master's program for environmental studies, studying late into the wee hours after his patrol with big jugs of coffee to sustain him and most times than not, one or two of the guys would be there as well getting ready to go on patrol. He supplemented the extra costs of his tuition the scholarship didn't cover with his part time job of restoring residences with sustainable materials much like he'd done with his childhood home.

He'd felt an absurd level of pride earlier at the pleasure Bella had shown at the place. He'd really slaved over it, making this place of sad memories into a haven that while not exactly bursting with happiness, was at least a comfort.

And now, his world is being tilted again by that tiny, fragile, beautiful girl. When he'd phased that had been chaotic enough, his world had been gutted and torn apart. But now it's the opposite. Since finding her, no, not finding but being _drawn _towards her that night in the forest, it's as if the pieces of his world have really started to come together again. Not from anything that could be seen but from what could be felt.

He'll never forget that night. It had started like most any other night with him doing a customary patrol. Then her scent had penetrated through the usual smells of the forest, enticing him, drawing him ever closer to where she lay amidst the bracken and dead leaves of the forest floor. The wolf had crouched submissively on his belly before the comatose girl, gently licking a pale small hand peeking out from her coat. Inexplicable relief had coursed through him to realize that she had merely passed out and there was no harm done to her. But the faint stench of leech had hovered over her, clouding her scent and making the wolf tense. Carefully he'd put the required distance between his massive form and her unresponsive one and phased, pulling on his shorts before approaching her again.

When he'd gently swiped tangled strands of deep brown hair to reveal her porcelain face, she'd purred softly, eyes still closed, leaning into his touch. Wary of her coming to with a stranger hovering over her and not wanting to scare her, he'd started to pull his hand away but she'd grabbed it, fingers chilled from the forest night air had clasped onto him as if to hold him close.

So he'd held her, even though knowing by the pace of her breathing that she'd awaken soon. She'd curled around him, burrowing into the heat of his skin as if he was a cherished comforter. He'd somehow felt then as if he were the one being comforted by her closeness, he could have easily stayed there with her, just holding her all night. He'd thought then he'd better have extra careful control over his thoughts, the guys would give him shit for this.

He likes her curiousity about him. He likes her smart mouth.

Even her attempt at getting drunk tonight had been somewhat adorable…though he'd never tell her that. He could only be grateful that the Black pup had dialed Embry, and Sam had been within hearing range of the conversation. Even though the leech was burned away to nothing now, he couldn't stomach the almost possibility of that creature accosting Bella on her way home…

No one's affected him like this since he phased. No one's _ever_ affected him like this. Though he's always been sort of a loner, Sam has known women intimately, he'd hardly any friends at school except, well, fuck buddies. Even though he'd been introduced to sex at a fairly young age, he'd never had any grandiose visions of a lovey-dovey relationship…and he'd made sure his 'buddies' didn't suffer any such delusions either. After phasing, women were attracted to him even more yet all his energy had been centered around learning how to cope with the wolf, how to share his body and mind with the ability to shape shift. He'd become something of a reclusive monk at nineteen years old. But he didn't think he could sustain that state any longer…

It's as if _other _dormant instincts have been fully awakened now from his very first whiff of her.

He's never been a possessive lover yet his instinctual response to Bella throws him off balance…makes him feel that the wolf could slip through the tight tether of his hard learned control…

What makes it even worse is that he's _not_ supposed to feel that way about her. But what the fuck does he know? What the fuck do any of the Elders know? They hadn't even believed in the legends until they saw the towering, midnight dark frame of Sam's wolf standing before them… at a certain distance of course.

Now here he is, running away again just like he had when he'd first phased. But he inherently knows he wouldn't be isolating himself again. The wolf wants to be close to her. And this time, the man wants what the wolf wants just as much, if not more…

And the cherry on top of this unexpected cake is that she wants him too. He's never relished his wolf heightened sense of smell as he does now.

The only reason he isn't parked outside her house is because he'd relegated Embry to do it, who didn't seem to mind as much as Paul had. Sam knew he would want to go up there to her, and it sure as hell wouldn't be to damn well watch over her while she slept. If he went up there, she wouldn't be getting any sleep…

He needs to talk to the Elders about this. And more importantly he wants her to know. Everything.

Sam knew the boys are confused by his reaction to her. His concern for Bella had been broadcasted loud and clear into their heads when they'd been on the hunt. He'd just been too worried for her and frantic to finally be rid of that leech to rein his thoughts.

The flame haired creature had been on the very verge of escaping as she always did. Her companion had already soared off a cliff a little while back, his crimson gaze had been deathly afraid when he'd first seen them approach. But not Code Red. She seemed to enjoy eluding them, allowing them to draw close then dodging their clutches with incalculable speed.

This time had been different. She'd actually talked. In a towering pine almost stripped of its thick cloak of leaves and cones by the June humidity, she'd crouched out of their reach. Or so she'd thought.

Sometimes appearing vulnerable could achieve much more than brute strength…

"You _know_ the Cullens' pet. I can smell her on you. Give her to me and I won't trespass your lands again." The ringing tone of her voice had chimed into the deep stillness of the night. At that moment, there was no natural sounds of the usual forest night animals to be heard anywhere. It was as if the normal night creatures had given them a wide berth.

_It speaks, _Paul sounded shocked. The creature's voice rang out again like a peal of bells harmoniously clanging together, interrupting any further mental commentary from Paul. The high soprano sound of her voice was probably beautiful to people with a normal range of hearing. It only gave him the beginnings of a migraine…

"She's just one girl, one human…a small price to pay for the hundreds you protect. Hand her over to me and you'll never see me around here again. If you refuse, I shall desecrate every single human you've ever known in these parts... I fully intend to finish what my mate started…the little bitch spoiled our fun. If she thought she'd suffered under James' hands, she has no inkling of true suffering. I'm going to fuck her over so hard…"

At this point, Paul let loose with a hyena like guffaw that made Sam and Jared jump slightly.

_Sorry, couldn't help that. _Paul's amused voice sounded through the wolf mind link. Sam shook his head, wishing he could tune out the leech and just get on with silencing the creature. For good…

"I'm going to find out just how much that frail little human can take," Code red hissed.

"She'll feel ten times the pain she caused me when I lost James. She's going to feel the lick of venom through her veins but she won't live to become like me because I'm going to tear. Her. Apart. If you refuse to lead me to her, I shall create a newborn vampire army that will wipe away all your people have built here… "

_That's one sick piece of work. What's the plan?_ Jared asked.

_Of all the leeches, trust that leech lover to get the psycho one mad…_Paul huffed. Sam fleetingly thought of how they always emphasized vampires as leeches. The wolves needed to see them for what they truly were….blood sucking creatures who fed from humans…in order to hunt them and execute the kill. The wolves didn't succumb to the leeches' lure of otherworldly beauty as their prey normally did.

_Now is our only chance, _Sam said with deliberate calm, _she's only got me and Jared in her sights. I will distract her, Paul you bring up the rear._

He couldn't afford to give in to the violent anger rushing through him then. He could however, feel Paul and Jared's mental wincing through his head assuring him that they saw past his cool demeanor to the heat of his raging need to protect Bella. They didn't understand his deep rooted thoughts of her or the intensity she stoked within him. To them, Paul especially, destroying the leech was just a natural reaction to their inherent wolf nature, not necessarily to ultimately protect Bella.

Sam's need to destroy the creature went much deeper than that. It went beyond the usual wolf frenzy to kill the unnatural creature. The leech had threatened_ her_. And he needed to destroy the source of that threat. He didn't consider any other alternative.

_How will we distract the leech?_ Jared intoned.

I'll_ phase._ For a second, he remembers Bella's concern for him when she'd wondered how he faced leeches…

He knew it was a big risk he was taking to approach the leech as a human but he'd do that and more to remove this threat to Bella. The creature wouldn't be allowed to get within scenting range of her.

_Are you fucking crazy? _Paul shouted in his head.

_You need to trust me and act when the time is right. _Sam snarled. _If I can coax her from the tree, and keep her distracted, you move at her from behind and Jared and I will attack from the front._

Sam phased smoothly to his human form then, leaving no room for further argument from Paul. He'd deal with Paul later. Now he had to focus all his attention on getting the leech down from the tree. He wanted to end this once and for all. The wolf was rabid within him, hungry to see the leech destroyed.

Even from the relative distance where he stood beneath the tree, he could see with vivid clarity the smirk stretching the creature's lips. She appeared to be no more than a slip of a girl albeit with shockingly bright red curls and hard white skin. And with more than triple the swiftness and strength of a great jungle cat. The wild expression on her marble-like face was even reminiscent of a feral cat.

"I do know the Cullen's…pet as you put it. I can take you to her. We do not wish for any harm to come to our people…" He said in his normal baritone knowing the creature would be able to hear him clearly even though he stood far below where she'd been perched. His tone was almost soothing, a direct contrast to the hot rage suffusing him.

"If you trick me, wolfen human, I shall break you and then hunt your family down and slaughter them. Slowly…" She hissed. Too bad for her, he didn't have any family left barring his pack brothers. Also he intended to make sure that the leech _really _died here tonight.

With an inhuman agility that almost made him dizzy, the human mimicking creature swung down from the tree before landing a little distance away from him. He wouldn't be able to easily leap at her in his wolf without her being alerted to his pending attack. But it left room for Paul to approach her…

Tilting her fiery head of curls, she regarded him, red glittering eyes roving over him insolently.

Sam forced himself not to betray the tension thrumming through him at the proximity of the dead creature. His face was a perfectly stoic mask, features calm with not even the twitch of an eyebrow. It was hard to maintain a neutral disposition though when he was rearing to rip the leech's head from her body.

"For a vile specimen, you're…impressive even if relaxed. Too bad about the smell…" The leech tittered, raising calculating eyes back to his face. "Your lack of fear is refreshing. Now, I want you to lead me to the girl without the Cullens being any the wiser…"

"The Cullens left."

The leech reacted the way Sam had been secretly hoping-with shock. Surprise splintered the statue-like face of the creature as she spoke in a blur of words that was almost indecipherable. "Edward Cullen left his mate behind?"

"She's not any leech's mate."

The mannequin of a girl jerked as if slapped by the deep force of his voice. Sam welcomed the ripples shuddering along his body, not bothering to disguise his violent wrath any longer. Definitely sensing the trap now, the leech pivoted away with her signature swiftness but this time she wasn't fast enough.

Paul leapt behind her, ripping off a huge chunk of her torso with foaming snarls. Sam immediately leapt into his wolf, Jared running forward on his left flank.

Red hair trailing in the muddied forest floor from an earlier shower of rain, the leech tried to crawl away. Even badly incapacitated, she moved with the swiftness of a viper slithering along the ground. Paul moved to pounce but a deep growl reverberating from Sam stopped him.

Dark paws digging into the wet dirt, he stalked towards the creature who even then had been trying to get to her feet. With one heavy foreleg on what remained of the creature's back, he pushed the leech back face down into the mud.

The leech hissed rabidly, turning her head at an impossible angle that no human could, glaring at him with red, shining eyes.

"So, the wolf would have his enemy's leftovers… Do you know what vampires do to their human pets? They fuck them until they're tired of them. Not very much different from humans, really. She couldn't have meant much to him, could she, if he grew tired so fast?" All remnants of the human the creature had once been were wiped from her ferocious looking countenance of bared sharp teeth and glittering eyes overflowing with the venom that sustained her stone-like form.

Whatever hesitancy had lingered to destroy something that _appeared_ to be human rapidly dissipated. With a precise fluidity that shocked even him, given this was his actual first vampiric kill, Sam tore her head from her body, spitting it out to land some feet away from him. With violent snaps of his canine teeth he gave in fully to his wolf, tearing the creature apart with powerful jaws that sent hunks of marble-like material flying in all directions.

The wolf backed away from the massacre slowly, relishing with triumphant satisfaction the sight of the creature's body lying scattered around him in unrecognizable pieces like so much debris.

Even with the creature dead, a bitter tinged queasiness surged in his throat, not from what he'd done but from what the leech had intended to do to Bella. On the peripheral of his wolf maddened haze, he could sense Paul and Jared's minds retreating a bit from the lingering ferocity in his head. It was the first time as well, that they'd witnessed a vampiric kill.

Phasing effortlessly back to human, a cool aura descended over him, a welcoming respite from his lupine rage of just a moment ago.

For a brief while, he stood bare as the day he was born, impassively watching the fire they'd made of the leech's remains. The fire emitted a strange green hued smoke and Sam had some passing thought about air pollution. It is a private joke of his that being a wolf gave him the capacity to rid the environment of a hazard most people aren't even aware of…

Shaking off the recollection of the leech's destruction, he can sense Paul and Jared awaiting him at home. And the upcoming disciplinary action that needs to be carried out holds no appeal for him whatsoever. Being alpha of a supernatural wolf pack when you were a natural loner was at the best of times…difficult. The three wolves in his pack were good guys but they needed a mentor and Sam would not have selected himself for that role if afforded the choice. Yet as a wolf, he'd known more bonding and camaraderie with Paul, Jared and Embry than when he'd been a normal boy. Their tight knit pack is one of the reasons he hates the impending dance of dominance and submission about to be played out but from experience, he knows the necessity of having a certain extent of control over the pack. Without the leadership of an alpha, the structured order and discipline of the pack would disintegrate into chaos, perhaps making them become just as monstrous as the very creatures they were wired to extinguish.

Vaulting from his wolf to human, he unties his clothes, walking towards his home. The guys are watching tv when Sam slams the door open.

"Outside in the woods now, be prepared to phase." He tosses at them abruptly before striding back into the forest.

Sam's already waiting in wolf form, pacing silently when the other two guys join him. His movements are sinuous and deliberately slow, a show of his measured control but dark wolfen lips are pulled back to aggressively display dangerous looking canines. Paul and Jared take one look at Sam then glance at each other nervously.

Black eyes sparking silvery pin points of light, he watches the caramel colored fur of Jared and the dark ash of Paul's fur converge over human skin with a fast-forward momentum that normal human vision can't track. Jared immediately flops onto his belly, baring his neck to the alpha, his very manner one of submission. Paul lowers his shaggy head but he's watching Sam in the eye, a direct disrespect to the alpha's dominant stance.

Shutting away all thoughts save that of the present situation, Sam addresses the resistant wolf, _Would you challenge me for the position of alpha, Paul Lahote?_

A whimper escapes Paul's wolf, he backs up a few steps, eyes darting away from the steely glare of Sam's. _I don't want to be alpha…I just don't like having to answer to you…to anyone…also I think you risked yourself…and us…unnecessarily when you phased to human in the presence of the leech…_

_It was a calculated move that was successful. _Sam intoned, _You questioning and opposing the strategy was more of a risk…when we fight these things, we need to work as a unit. Even if we must deviate from any previous plan, we must remain flexible and do what has to be done. __**As a team.**_He emphasizes in his distinct double timbre.

Sam stalks forward toward the smaller wolf, towering over his crouched form. Lowering his muzzle, still pulled back in a sneer, he growls deeply while mentally voicing the thought mere inches from Paul's face, _Strategic suggestions are welcome but do not ever oppose my call of judgment in the midst of a hunt again. Is that clear?_

Paul's wolf slides onto his belly, baring his neck to the alpha. The man would find the deferential position distasteful but the wolf is content with Paul's submission. Yet when Paul makes to stand up again, Sam growls threateningly. The alpha's not done with his beta yet.

_Another thing. You will never speak to Bella Swan the way you did tonight. Ever again. _

A rush of derogatory terms and a replay of Paul callously eye-stripping Bella when they'd returned from destroying the leech, floods Sam's head. Paul is not sorry in the least about insulting her, he rather enjoyed it…

Paul's smug mental voice immediately transcends into wordless surprise and fear when with a lightening quick reflex, Sam encloses Paul's entire muzzle in his snapping jaws. The alpha's razor canines sink a couple inches deep, past the thin covering of fur and whiskers, grazing the flesh of Paul's muzzle.

_As I was saying…you don't have to like her…but you will treat her with respect and you will patrol her home when I ask you to without complaint…understood?_

Paul pushes back against Sam's jaw but the alpha's hold is iron strong. The wolf's teeth delve in another inch, breaking flesh and drawing blood. Jared, still on his belly, whimpers slightly when the metallic scent of blood hits the air as it trickles down, leaving a matted path in Paul's ashy grey fur.

_Do you understand?_

_Yes…_Paul heaves out his surrender with that simple monosyllable, but it's enough and Sam withdraws his canine from the beta's muzzle.

_Good. See that you remember…_

A few minutes later their impromptu disciplinary 'meeting' is all but forgotten. The trio decides to hunt before returning to their respective homes. Sam lives alone, Jared lives with his parents, Embry lives with his single mom and Paul lives with his father.

Paul didn't exactly dwell in the ideal home situation and practically lives at Sam's. He's the equivalent of the blustering, annoying younger brother Sam never wished for. Out of the four of them, Paul had been the one to positively embrace the role of shape shifting. Aside from having to frequently pull him up when it came to discipline in wolf form and in spite of his temper, Sam didn't mind sharing his space with the younger man. As a wolf, he'd known more bonding and camaraderie with Paul, Jared and Embry than when he'd been a normal boy. It was as if the familial nature of the wolf had shown the man how to interact with others in an affectionate way.

Even now, as they ran together on a customary early morning hunt and patrol rolled in one, Sam chivalrously bounces shoulders with his beta, licking the almost healed wound on his pack brother's muzzle. Now that the pack's hierarchy is restored, the wolves release the tension by rough housing, tumbling each other about on the forest floor.

Even in the midst of carefree play, Sam is alert as ever. He hasn't forgotten the leech that fled…But the most predominant thoughts in his head are thoughts of her…


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: I know, I know, I didn't update last week ….it was one of the busiest weeks ever for me as my family and I are in the process of moving and I've started some classes...I'm going to get my certification as a fitness instructor (muahahaha! Gonna make bitches sweat hard). Anyway, to make up for my neglectful ways, I'm posting this chapter that I sort of broke in half and I will be posting the other half as chapter 10, ASAP…still not completely satisfied with it, Bella makes me want to strangle her, ugh, her character from the book really irks me, sorry I can't help it, and I'm trying to mold her like a truffle right now into something palatable (for my taste anyway and hopefully tfor everyone who's reading as well)…I fully appreciate each and every review, and I love hearing any suggestions or tips :)**

**On another note, I don't do well with mundane, 'normal' scenes, I always want to leap right in to the action….so things might move at a quicker pace because I am a bit impatient…I am not strictly following Twilight's time frame…Bella's just about to leave high school here.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

For the first time in her high school existence, Bella finds herself doodling on the inner cover of her English Lit. book. Her thoughts are adrift, not anchored at all to the almost mindless movement of her hand, she's deaf to the scribble of pen on the previously clean slate of paper. She's supposed to be revising Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream for her exam essay but she could write that in her sleep. She knows the classic story inside out. Quite unlike the mystery of Sam…

He's a closed book she's itching to open, to linger on the pages and inhale everything as much as she possibly could.

Maybe she'll find out more at the bonfire Jake invited her to. She'd called Jake that same weekend and he'd assured her that he hadn't gotten in any trouble. He did teasingly remind her of the impromptu bar counter dance she did though much to Bella's embarrassment. Then Jake asked her if she wanted to come hang with him down at Second Beach where there would be a bonfire. According to him, it was some sort of celebration that the Quileutes did every few decades. Bella wondered exactly what the celebration was about but Jake just brushed it off as another Quileute ritual.

She thinks about the cold family she thought she wanted so badly to be a part of…and the fresh destruction of Victoria…and she decides the folklore of any myth is at the very least questionable. Anything could be possible, anything could be reality cloaked under legends and tales. She doesn't know exactly what is going on with Sam and his friends _yet,_ but maybe if she attends the bonfire, she can probably get an idea. So she'd said yes to Jake's invitation.

She just hopes Jake doesn't see it as a date…she really likes Jake, he's like the brother she's always wanted…warm, funny and sweet. She remembers their childhood play dates, those times are some of her best childhood memories from spending summers in Forks.

This place where she was born holds some of the lowest and happiest moments of her life. And something tells her Forks is not finished with her yet.

For the millionth time since that night, she ponders what the hell had she been thinking to kiss _him_ like that. Well, she _hadn't _been thinking. There'd been no thoughts, no caution, just pure, raw sensation…She'd responded to him as if her life depended on the feel of his lips moving on hers like he knew them better than she did. She hadn't wanted that kiss to end…

She's never responded like that to anyone. But then no one ever kissed her like that either.

Back in Phoenix, she had trudged through a couple dates, one forced on her by Renee with the son of one of her girlfriends and the other from a guy in her class. Both kisses had been awkward and fumbling. And kissing Edward had always submerged her in an aura of reverence and awe, which in retrospect now, was miles away from passion. She'd been all too aware that he was something other than human. She can even think his name now without the knife twisting deeply as it had in those first few days after he left. He'd always kissed her as if _she_ was a statue, as if she'd shatter.

And she had shattered.

In Sam Uley's arms.

Somehow whenever he's around, her usual timidity just falls apart. Kissing him had been achingly human, and passionately animalistic and tenderly raw. It was what it was. And she actually craves to kiss him again, to see if it would feel just as unbelievably good or if it had been just adrenaline from the events of that night.

As if that hadn't been bad enough, she'd actually invited him to come in while her father had been out…He could have easily done that yet instead he'd…warned her. He'd been very straightforward and Bella liked that. The next day she'd been mortified at how brazen she'd been.

Still, she can hardly admit the level of disappointment she feels that he hadn't shown up for the entire weekend. Why would he bother, anyway? To him, she's probably just a crazy girl who needs rescuing and loves…leeches…his reviled enemy.

For the first time, Bella has a raging desire to be strong…even though she hardly knows him, she wants to be strong in his eyes…

It hasn't been even a month, she thinks morosely, since he left…yet here she is thinking of someone so radically different from her ethereal ex-boyfriend that Edward's cold touch has faded away to something that could have been just a figment of her imagination. This bothers her a lot. Is she really that fickle?

The shrill signal that her class has ended jolts her from her deep thoughts. Just as she's about to shut her book closed, she glimpses her haphazard sketch. She can barely make out the rough outlines of a shaggy wolf. Frowning, Bella thinks that strange book she saw at Sam's house probably made more of a lingering impression on her than she thought.

* * *

It's an unusually sunny Tuesday afternoon and Bella has just finished studying for her final exams. It's Charlie's day off and he's gone fishing with Harry Clearwater, one of his good buddies down by the reservation. Fishing always helped him relax after a long night at the station yet Bella didn't see how floating in a boat, hours on end dangling a wriggly piece of bait could be relaxing.

Bella feels anything but relaxed. Then she suddenly remembers her purchases from her quick run to the grocery after school. Spontaneously she decides to make chocolate.

Making her own homemade chocolates was the one thing that had stuck with Bella from Renee's countless infatuations with learning new stuff. She wouldn't be running Hershey's out of business but she immensely enjoyed the process of molding the bitter chocolate mass into something edibly sweet. She hadn't done this in so long, not since she'd moved here from hot, sunny Phoenix. And getting caught up in a web of cold embraces, she hadn't thought once about her old hobby. She'd been too busy having to be cautious that her ex-boyfriend wanted to take a bite out of her.

Eyes drifting to the assorted potted plants on the windowsill above the sink, she sighs at their drooping, brittle neglect. The small cactus she'd brought back from Phoenix was now shriveled, the distinctive armor of its tiny pointed prickles long fallen away. It'd lost its identity in much the same way she had.

Really thinking about it, since taking up with Edward and by extension, the Cullens, she'd become so snared in their web, however willingly, it was as if she'd been in some special protection program that wiped clean the slate of cherished habits that made her, well, _her._

She wipes her hands smearing the worn, faded cloth of her trusty apron with chocolate hued finger prints. Filling a cup with water, she uses the tips of her fingers to sprinkle a few drops on her lifeless plants wondering if she can ever revive them.

Moving to open the door to allow some fresh air to mingle with the aroma of hot melting chocolate and spices suffusing her in a very humid cloud, she freezes. Her mouth goes dry as she returns his direct stare.

He's standing out there, his chest bare, looking just as sturdy and unbendable as the backdrop of tall, oak trees.

Afterwards, she thinks about how she hadn't jumped out of her skin when she laid eyes on him, usually she is a very easy person to startle. Even Charlie makes her jump sometimes when he came into the kitchen. But she isn't startled in the least to see him standing in her backyard as if she's been completely expecting him to be there. Maybe some part of her had.

Her first impulse is to hurriedly dash her fingers through her hair, wondering hastily if her hair is sticking to her skin. She's very aware of the chocolate stains on her apron and her old baby tee and yoga shorts, another Renee circumstance, as he stands there looking like some sculpted god of the forest. _Or something._

Bella smiles at him, hoping her self-consciousness doesn't show. Her smile seems to be the gesture to beckon him forward because he starts to move towards her. Breath caught in her throat, she watches his bare muscles move with him as he strolls unhurriedly to her.

He comes to stand so close that she won't have to lean forward if she wanted give in to a crazy impulse. Like licking the smooth plane of his naked chest. Bella shakes her head as if to clear it, taking a small step back, surprised at the reluctance she feels to do so. But she deems it necessary so there is less risk that she'll do something totally embarrassing…like breathe in a huge gulp of him.

No matter how much she loves the scent of melting chocolate, which saturates the small space of the kitchen, that still can't hold a candle to him…

Before she can blink, he cups her chin tilting her chin up. "Hi."

It is a brief greeting but the deep tone of his voice affects her like a refreshing gust of breeze.

"Hey…"Bella finds herself incapable of much speech. She isn't one for many words and his proximity makes her even more tongue tied that she usually is.

"I wasn't sure you'd be in. I was patrolling nearby so I thought I'd pass by…and that amazing chocolate smell got to me. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm making chocolate. Just a silly hobby of mine…"

Bella looks down at the floor, shaking her head. Then there's the feel of his firm finger tips on her chin again, tilting her until she raises her eyes to his.

"That smells anything but silly, Bella."

"You want to taste?"

He looks over her face thoroughly, lingeringly, dark eyes bathing her cheeks in warmth.

"I'm dying for a taste…" He murmurs.

Heat covers her from the top strand of her hair to the tips of her toes curling in her sandals. Bella turns to the counter quickly, carefully selecting one from the first batch of truffles. She proffers the confection to him.

The chocolate softens against his hot fingers as he slowly brings the treat to his lips, his eyes never leaving her face. Bella knows she's staring but she can't help it. She feels as if _she's _melting under his gaze. He breaks their locked eyes when his lids slide shut and he moans deep in his throat, a sound of husky bliss.

Bella inhales deeply, her fingers curled on the counter where she's leaning. Pressing her thighs together, the sensation of his kiss grips her again. He'd moaned like that as he moved his lips against hers.

"This is good. Really good."

"You think so? It's a caramel latte truffle…yeah, I'm kind of crazy about coffee…there's a lot here, I can give you some, if you'd like." Bella chews her bottom lip to stop her babbling.

He smiles. "Please."

"So, uh, you said you were…patrolling?"

He pauses before responding, "Yes. Victoria's companion is still out there."

"You mean Laurent. I doubt he will come back. Victoria's actual mate was a vampire named…James." She shudders, her hand instinctively going to cover the scar on her left wrist.

Sam doesn't miss a beat, his gaze following the movement of her hand. He grabs her hand, raising it between them and turning her hand so that her scar is visible.

"He bit you?"

His face is a study of barely controlled fury.

"Yes..."

He growls, a low, deep sound but she can feel the vibrations of it through the tile beneath her feet. Without really thinking about it, Bella lays her other hand on his bare shoulder, in a hopefully comforting gesture. His skin is so feverish…and she wonders if he's sick. But she highly doubts that. It is this same strange heat of his skin that comforted her when she woke in the forest. His abnormally high temperature has something to do with who he really is, she thinks.

"Sam…please, it's ok. It happened a while ago. I'm okay now…" She says, wanting to reassure him for some reason. He takes a deep breath and the expression on his face is no longer as fiery as his skin.

"The Cullens didn't protect you very well…"

"They did all that they could to prevent this from happening. Besides, I'm not a child or a pet. And as you noticed, I am sort of a magnet for trouble…." She says easily.

"What makes you think Laurent won't come back?"

"Well from what I know, James was the true leader of their little coven. Now that Victoria and James are both gone, I think he'd be more focused on preserving his own life."

"And the Cullens. Do you think they'll ever come back?"

"No." Bella says firmly. She is surprised that there's no accompanying gut wrenching sensation of the knife twisting. Maybe the wound's healing faster than even she thinks it would. "It was made quite clear to me that they won't be coming back."

She turns away from Sam's perusal, busying herself at the kitchen counter lined with mini cupcake wrappers and bite size bits of chocolate. She doesn't want to speak of the Cullens with him. Doesn't want to be reminded how much of a disposable person she really is. Not when she wants him. Not when she wants him to want her.

But why should he? He said himself that she was a magnet for trouble.

"These patrols you do." She mumbles, "Maybe you should stop where I am concerned. No vampire's going to come after me now. Save yourself the trouble."

He gently turns her to face him. She can't look at him, can't stand to think that he now has more than a glimpse of her vulnerability- of being coldly dumped by someone you were prepared to give up your entire existence for.

Eyes downcast, she notices that his feet are bare, there's no sign of the forest on them that he must have trudged through. The sight of his toes, long and sturdy just like him with short, neat nail beds on the kitchen tile make her own toes curl instinctively.

"I don't believe that Bella. I believe they'll be back, at least one Cullen in particular."

She looks up at him. There's a flicker of some dark emotion in his eyes as if he's conflicted about something.

"The leech will come to his senses... For the life of me, I can't understand his reasoning. It must really be a hell of a thing to be trapped in a teenager's mind. Forever…"

"I don't want to think about any of that. I just want to forget." Bella says calmly, gazing at him.

The air changes in the small room, becoming inflated with something other than the chocolate scent wafting around. She can almost taste the delicious tension simmering between them as his eyes darken, and that inexplicable glint of molten silver encroaches into his intent gaze. She doesn't know what that mysterious glint signifies but it drives her hormones at a frenzied speed and her thoughts are not too far behind.

"What would it take to make you…forget?" He whispers.

And then it happens again. Her usual restraint…shatters…

"You. Kissing you…makes me forget _everything._"

"Damn it, Bella." One harsh whisper and then he's on her. His broad shouldered frame presses into her so that she's leaning on the kitchen counter, gripping his hot, sculpted arms. He dips his head to hers, capturing her lips with his. She can feel every ridge and muscle of him, her hands tracing a pattern of what she can't see behind her shut lids. He tastes of caramel, and coffee, and chocolate, and Sam. It's a heady combination that reels in all her senses. Her chocolate truffles never tasted better.

He swirls his tongue around hers, the silky touch transporting her to a realm where she's afloat somewhere, only anchored to gravity by the taste and scent of him. And by a need that tugs from the very depths of her.

Large hands grasp her waist, long, thick fingers nearly overlapping around the tiny circumference as he hoists her atop the counter, never breaking their contact. Bella reaches up, tugging the soft dark strands of hair at the nape of his neck as he continues to plunder her mouth, as he continues to make her forget everything, even herself.

Instinctively, she wraps her legs around his hips, crossing her ankles behind him. Where he's perched her on the counter makes her feel every outline of him as vividly as his kiss. The rigid contours of him nestle right at the apex of her thighs, she can feel him throb against her as if mimicking her own erratic, wet pulsing in the innermost core of her. Right then, he pushes against her with a hard tilt of his hips. She feels a jolt leap within her, setting off a chain reaction from the pit of her stomach to the tips of her toes. Bella moans into his mouth. He draws in her lower lip, sucking on it with the hunger of a bee drawing nectar from the last flower on Earth. Releasing her mouth, he shoves her hair back with fingers just as frantic as she feels, suckling down the exposed column of her neck. He alternates the heated pulling motion of his lips with the edges of his teeth, nipping and grazing her tender, fragile skin.

Bella can't get enough. She's panting in his arms, pulling him even closer, unaware even of the writhing motion of her hips. She's only aware of him. Abruptly he disentangles himself, snatching his mouth from her tingling skin. One moment he's nuzzling her, the next moment he's gone. For a fleeting second, Bella's disoriented.

Sam's standing across from her, just in front the fridge, he's towering over the appliance, his broad chest obscuring her to-do-lists pinned against the top freezer.

She watches as his eyes drift slowly over her, she's still sitting on the counter, and she's suddenly aware that her legs are still apart where he'd been standing between them. She almost brings her knees together but something stops her. Maybe it's the way he's looking at her. His expression is like a mirror of her own desire…

The heated longing in his eyes is the very definition of desire.

Bella places her palms behind her leaning back a little. She feels liberated in a way, it is unfamiliar, this sensation of euphoria. She loves how he looks at her. She loves how he can excite her without even touching her. And when he does touch her, she doesn't want him to stop…

"Tell me exactly what you want." He says suddenly, his voice a soft tone ringing with subtle command.

"I..I…" Bella stammers, still breathless from his kiss.

"Tell me, Bella…" He coaxes gently.

"You." Bella says on an exhaled breath, her tone one of almost reluctant confession. "I want you. I want you to…to…" Bella bites her lip, stumped at how she could tell him what she wants him to do. How can she explain that she wants the ultimate intimacy with him, a man she barely knows? The very idea had not crossed her mind before this moment, here with him in her chocolate scented kitchen. She's never really considered herself an overtly sexual person...she never thought she could be so outrightly…bold. But being close to him awakens something deep within her, an almost irrational need. For him.

"I want you to take me, Sam." She says, deciding for once to speak her mind. He has that strange effect on her, his dark eyes seeming to draw out thoughts she'd normally keep to herself.

He gasps, shocked. The expression on his face is priceless and Bella can't help but smile a little. Well, not just a little. She can feel her lips stretching into this huge, silly grin she can't seem to control. Admitting to the sensations he has instilled in her is so…freeing. Her normal restraint has gone running free and where he's concerned, Bella's doesn't want to capture it again. A light euphoria rushes through her now, vastly different from the dark despair she'd felt not too long ago.

She feels as light and buoyant as a beach ball afloat amidst the ocean. But she's all too aware of the serious set of his features, of the seemingly dark emotions cresting across his face like waves on a stormy sea shore.

"So innocent..." Sam murmurs. "You don't know the fire you're playing with Bella. Your leech might have left you out in the cold…but I'll burn you, Babygirl…"

"No, you won't…" She whispers, suddenly afraid this feeling of joyous desire will fly out of her reach, fluttering beyond her like the butter fly wings beating a tantalizing rhythm in her lower belly. "You won't burn me, Sam. I won't let you hurt me. You'll please me…I know you will…"

"Fuck, Bella…I am not a man to be played with. I don't take teasing well. So when you say those things to me, you had better well mean it…But tell me something. Why me, Bella? Why not one of those boys at school or even Jake…" She notices a nerve ticking in his jaw but his eyes betray nothing. "There must be guys panting after you." His eyes drift over her slowly, caressingly. "I'm sure of it. So why me?"

"No one makes me feel the things you do…"

"No one?"

"No one…"

"God, I have to get out of here…you make me want you_ now_. But let me tell you, if we do this…if you're really sure…you might find you wouldn't be able to get rid of me easily, Bella. When I fuck you thoroughly in the way you want me to, then what?"

"Then…you go back to your life…and I'll continue to pretend living…"

"Bella…"

"Sam, please, it is what it is alright? I don't want a relationship with you. Or anyone. Ever again. I'm not going to make myself that emotionally vulnerable…I'm not going through that again. But….but I want you...if you'll have me…"

Bella closes her eyes tight in mortification, hardly believing she's said so much. But she's laid all her cards out on the table and she's not backing down. She wants to explore her reaction to him…so badly…

There's an interminable silence that seems to last forever.

He doesn't make a sound but she somehow senses he's moved from his still stance. Opening her eyes, she watches as he slides his bare, sexy feet in a deliberately slow stalk towards her. Bella sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, teeth digging down into the soft flesh, never taking her eyes off his. He places each thickly muscled arm on either side of her, caging her in. Leaning close, he nudges her cheek with his head, tilting her face up to his. Bella doesn't respond by saying anything. She's said all she never wanted to say, it'd been hard enough to look him in the face and admit her reaction to him. She's done with talking now. He said he fights himself not to show her how she affects him. But she doesn't want to fight it. You can't fight something that you want so much, she thinks. It's almost a need now, to show him how much she wants him…

So she laces her fingers at the nape of his neck, reaching up to plant her lips on his. For a brief moment she marvels how he unlocks all her usual reticence. She doesn't feel shy or hesitant. She just relaxes into him yet there's a tight ball of tension that she instinctively knows that he alone can unravel…

He doesn't kiss her as if she'll break. He doesn't kiss her frantically either, he makes her feel like she's his treasure, slowly caressing her lips with his, taking his time but at the same time he doesn't hold back. And she loves his hunger, loves the absolutely _thorough_ way he claims her mouth. She shudders, a tingling, sensuous tremble along the length of her spine, as she wonders how his hot lips would feel on other parts of her…

He gently lifts his mouth from hers. Their foreheads are touching and she maps out the taut details of his naked stomach with exploratory fingers. He grabs her wandering hand in a hot grip. He slides her hand, still cradled in his, even lower until her palm is touching the hard bulge in his denim cut offs. "Do you really understand what you've _done_? You're baiting me, Baby Girl. And I _will_ bite…"

Despite her boldness of a moment before, Bella freezes, she doesn't know where to look, refusing to look down at her palm covering the most intimate part of him. Even through his pants, she can feel his heat and the very closeness of him jolts her from her uncharacteristic behaviour. God, he must think she's throwing herself at him….But even that thought doesn't stifle her response. She can't bring herself to care how she appears not when she knows he feels the same way too.

He looks down at her, a stricken expression submerging that heated look. Releasing her hand, he backs away slowly.

"You don't have any idea what you're doing, do you? And you sure as hell don't have an idea of what I'd like to do to you…what I _won't_ do to you. I'm not going to be the rebound you want, Bella."


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Sam and Bella are both bit of a tease right now, and yes it seems like I'm focusing on their physical responses to each other but hold on, there is a moral to this story…**_**unfortunately**_**, it's not just going to be about smut ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Bella looks away trying to hide her hurt. Is that what he thinks this is? She can't really blame him for seeing it that way. What would he say if she told him the truth? That he made her forget that Edward ever existed in the first place…

His eyes zero in on her cheeks. She knows she's blushing deeply.

"Pink heat..." He whispers, reaching out a long finger to trail against her cheek. His gaze is _so _intense and Bella can feel her nipples, unfettered by any bra, harden deliciously under his hungry eyes.

Sam snatches his finger away from her flaming cheek as if _her_ skin is on actual fire.

"Stop looking at me like that, Bella." Sam says painstakingly. His words have the effect of a torrent of frosty water being dumped over her heated body. How in the hell is she looking at him? _Still _blushing furiously Bella realizes that he can plainly see her...need for him stamped all over her body.

"You don't know how complicated everything is with me." He says.

"You're taking this too seriously, Sam." Bella blurts out.

A nerve ticks in his jaw and his eyes darken even more from their usual deep brown. He places his hands in his hair then slowly glides them through his thick, dark strands, seething silently.

"Taking this too seriously?" He chokes out and Bella realizes he is really angry now. Swallowing nervously, she is caught in an unfamiliar combination of surprise, fear...and excitement.

"Fucking you would be a very serious thing to me, Bella. And we _shouldn't."_

Desire and disappointment battle for supremacy and in the end, disappointment and her inevitable embarrassment win the war. Looking at anywhere but his face, she slides down from the counter, smoothing her rumpled top and pants. He's not touching her at all now but she can still feel the press of him against her…

"Bella." The gentle tone of his deep voice threatens to unravel her. She doesn't want his pity, that's not what she wants from him. "Bella, look at me."

Shaking her head, she turns away from him. She feels his heat before the tender brush of his fingers on her shoulders. Mortified at herself, at the way she let herself open up to him, she brushes his hand away perhaps with more gruffness than she really intended to.

"Sam, I think you should leave now." She says quietly, hating the quiver in her voice. He's so close she can hear him swallow.

"I'm not leaving Bella until I'm sure you're ok…" He says firmly.

Bella closes her eyes tightly, fighting the surge of tears that wants to escape. She doesn't understand the feelings ricocheting through her. And right now, she doesn't want to.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" She snaps, choosing to embrace anger rather than her unwanted tears. "Just...go!" Swiftly she sidles out the narrow space by the counter where he's standing just behind her. She rushes to the sink, turning on the faucet until the stream of water sprays her shaking hands with stinging force.

"If you want me to leave I will. But I'll be back. And I know you will want me to be…" He assures her. There's a ring of confidence in his voice that pushes her over the ledge of her control. Anger beats a ferocious rhythm in her heart and a rush of blood throbs to her face.

"You can just kiss my ass!" She hisses, still not turning to face him.

"Oh, _really…"_

His deep voice is a dark, lethal purr and the sound of it sets off a warning bell in her mind.

The running water forgotten, she slowly turns back to look at him. His deep brown eyes seems to both darken and lighten with those mysterious silvery sparks as he stares back relentlessly at her.

Before she can respond, he's moving toward her again very quickly. She tries to take a step back but the edge of the solid sink jabs her back, signaling to her suddenly nervous brain that she's trapped. Sam reaches long fingers for her, his large hands almost touch each other when he grasps her about her waist, pulling her effortlessly against him. Lowering his head, he bends to whisper, "Will your father walk in anytime soon?"

"N..no…" Bella manages to stammer out. He's rubbing those long fingers against her lower back, in small enticing circles. Bella yelps in surprise when with quick efficiency, he maneuvers her towards the living room. Before she can even catch her breath, he has her pinned face down beneath him on the sofa while he hovers over her. No matter how much she tries to, he keeps her from moving with one well placed sturdy hand.

"What are you doing?" Bella yelps.

"Why, I'm going to oblige you, Bella." Sam murmurs hoarsely, moving his large hand to grasp the waistband of her shorts.

"Oblige me with what?" Another gasp torn out of her as she tries to adjust to the rigid feel of him against her. He kneels directly above her, his thick muscled thighs pressing on either side of her.

"I'm going to kiss your ass. After all, you told me to…" He whispers.

Bella's mouth falls open in complete surprise, a deep breath puffing out of her open lips where she's held down on the sofa.

"Are you serious?" She squeals. "Of course, I didn't mean that literally!"

She feels the pleasantly toasty warmth of his breath against the soft nape of her neck as he bends over her to whisper, "That's too bad. Because I _choose_ to take it literally."

Bella can't help it. Burying her flaming face into the sofa, hysterical giggles bubble out of her.

But her laughter immediately tapers off when his warm fingers curl inside the waist band of her yoga shorts, tightening around the fragile material. For a second, she actually thinks he's going to rip them apart but then he gentles his grip, the tips of his fingers playing along the top edge of her panties. The light motion of his fingertips makes her _tingle_, a brief, enticing note of sensation.

Bella tells herself that she's mad more than _anything else_ at his high handedness.

"Get off me, you big brute!" Bella says with as much indignation as he can muster. But her façade is all wasted.

"Not before I satisfy your wish...after all you asked for it." Bella can hear the smirk in his voice. His damned husky voice...

Even in her denial, she still can feel her hot response...those tingling tremors that cause a heated rush of wetness to dampen her panties. He sucks in a deep breath.

She feels his hot fingers slowly tugging her shorts down her thighs. Dammit of all the days to not wear her favored long denim...

He tugs the top edge of her panties down…

"Sam..." Bella gasps softly, barely aware of the quivery excitement resounding in her voice. Bella shakes her head as if the frantic gesture can prevent her instinctive response to the proximity of his hot body pressing down the length of hers.

"Shh…" He murmurs. Despite the adrenalin beating a path through her, his murmur strangely soothes her. "Let me introduce you to a fact, Bella. I'm going to be around you. A lot. And I don't like to be disrespected by anyone. Especially you…"

"I didn't disrespect you…" Bella whimpers.

"Okay, you say you didn't. So that's why I choose to take your little statement in the truest sense, then." He says gruffly.

She feels him shift slightly above her and then his soft, warm lips are lightly caressing the bit of flesh he's exposed past her lower back. Bella goes completely still, breathing harshly.

Then she gasps sharply, her hips involuntarily jerking off the sofa when the sharp edges of his teeth graze her skin. Enticing warmth spreads from the bit of skin he's nipped. He licks the spot he'd bitten and despite herself, Bella moans noisily into the sofa. His warm tongue feels so _good._..

"Your skin marks really easily." He murmurs, rubbing those hot fingers on her pulsing skin. Bella thinks her heart is going to thud right through the sofa, so fast and hard does it beat, moving almost in sync to her panting breaths. She is mortified by her loud and uncontrolled response to what is an obvious game to him.

But this is what she wants, isn't it? Only the fun. Only the game. And none of the heartache...

"God help me, you smell so good." He draws out the end of his huskily spoken sentence in a deep moan. Bella whimpers softly from the effect of his sweet, warm breath caressing her ear and the deep, sensual tone of his voice.

Then she forgets how to breathe properly when he glides her shorts down past her butt and down onto her thighs. His long fingers glide down the juncture of her inner thighs. He spreads those fingers right over the thin saturated material of her panties…

At that very moment, pressed into the sofa with Sam hovering above her, his firm thighs cradling her hips and his fingers trailing tantalizingly over her cotton clothed wetness, she can't remember why she was annoyed at him in the first place. He incites sensations in her beyond her puny scope of imagination…

"So ready for me, Bella…" He rasps.

He holds most of his weight on one hand. With his other hand, those long fingers are slowly driving her insane, caressing her soft, moist flesh through her panties. Her eyes slide closed as he continues to touch her where no one ever has before. Both desire and fear builds within her at the same frightening pace. Because she knows right then, she wants more…She wants all that he could give…

A crushing sense of loss engulfs her when Sam slowly removes his hand. Gently he turns her around to face him so that she's now lying on her back. Bella squirms under his thorough perusal. With his thumb, he traces her swollen lower lip that she'd unconsciously bitten when he touched her with those tantalizing fingers. Without thinking about it, Bella licks his finger, slowly swirling her tongue around his thick digit, looking at him through half closed eyes.

His eyes widen and he swears harshly, "Fuck, baby."

The rough, hoarse tone of his voice is further undoing her...

He tucks a ribbon of hair from her cheek behind her ear. His touch is casual yet feels so much more intimate. Maybe because she's lying beneath him on the sofa with her thighs cradling him as he hovers on his arms above her.

"We're going to do this, Bella. But not here. I want to mark every room of my house with your scent. Are you following what I'm saying to you? "

She could only nod dazedly, closing her eyes from the burning intensity of his as if his dark orbs are a too bright light.

"Look at me, Bella."

She does as he bids with no protest, meeting his gaze squarely.

"Are you on birth control?"

Bella blinks in surprise at his abrupt query. "N-no…"

"Ok, we'll have to arrange that. And there's…other things you need to know about me. Then…then you can really decide…but I really think that you'll run, when you know all there is to know about me, Bella."

Gazing up at him, Bella decides it'll have to be something_ really_ bad for her to stay away from Sam Uley…

* * *

_**Sam pov**_

Sitting at his desk in the corner by his big shelf of books, Sam tries his hardest to focus on the text spread out before him. But instead of environmental terms and legal jargon, all he can see is her. The way her eyes looked half lidded with blatant desire. The intoxicating scent of her arousal. For_ him_. God, the way she looked at him with those large 'fuck me' doe eyes…

He reaches into the box of chocolates she gave him, the caramel latte ones. He slips one into his mouth, it's like sex enrobed in chocolate. But he knows she'll taste even better…

He takes a languid sip of tongue scorching coffee (triple dose of caffeine, hell yeah) hardly feeling the burn when Paul barges in.

Sam groans silently, his private thoughts interrupted by Paul's loud, brash greeting. Paul eyes his chocolates greedily and when Sam pulls the small box closer to him, his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"What's _that_?"

"Nothing." Sam says quickly.

"Give it up, Uley. You can't hoard food around here."

"Yes I can. It's my damn house. You know you can raid the kitchen…"

"Is that chocolate?"

"Yes." Sam says through gritted teeth, "Coffee?"

"Cut the bullshit, Sam. Since when you offer me any freakin' coffee? What's really the deal with that pretty little box of chocolates…where'd you get that from? Some chick, I bet…" Paul sniggers.

"Not that it's any of your damned business, Lahote." Sam snaps.

"Easy there, man. It's no big deal. She must really be sweet on you…if she's the one giving you chocolates…" Paul laughs boisterously, the sound now familiar in the house that had always been solemnly silent in the years before Sam first phased.

"Do you have any reason to be here right now, it's not your turn to patrol." Sam grumbles, eyes returning to the thick text in front of him. But a brief smile cracks through his serious face.

"Yeah, I know. " Paul suddenly turns away, all the mirth gone from his face. Sam is very attuned to his beta's moods…a circumstance of their shared shape shifting.

"Your father's home again, huh?" Sam guesses.

"The old bastard's dragged himself from the bar this time. I wasn't going to get him again. Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll just drink himself to death one night."

"He's still your father, Paul. Don't talk like that. I'll get the Council to arrange rehab…"

"Don't bother, man. I'm not going through that shit with him again. I'm done. You should count yourself lucky that your old man picked up and left."

A nerve ticks in Sam's jaw and it does not go unnoticed by his beta. Paul quickly changes the subject and Sam breathes out a small sigh of relief. He updates a wincing Sam on one of his conquests, a new nurse working at the local health centre.

Sam had the wolves volunteer to help with the reconstruction of the dilapidated building. It is a way to keep them occupied on weekends out of patrol…and keep them out of trouble. Plus a little community goodwill never hurt, especially on a college application. One of the many things he regrets is that these young wolves would never get the opportunity to go away to college now. That had always been his goal before 'fate' took over. Embry and Jared at least appeared willing when Sam brought up the subject of online tuition but Paul didn't seem to care one way or the other. He always found ways around Sam's good intentions.

Paul continues regaling him with the antics he and Nurse Jenny have been up to after hours at the clinic.

"Have you ever thought what one of your…friends... would think if they heard you talking about them that way, Paul. Damn man, that shit's not entertaining in the least." Sam mutters.

Paul just laughs, "My friends as you put it, happen to like my dirty mouth."

Sam shakes his head. "Have you ever wanted to be more than friends, to be around a girl besides fucking her?"

"Nope. I just want all the benefits, no friendship."

Sam thinks on what Bella said earlier. How she did not want to be emotionally vulnerable again. That she doesn't want a relationship. His jaw clenches at the thought of Paul being anywhere around her. A deep, possessive rage suffuses him at the very idea.

Taking a calming breath, he slips another truffle in his mouth. Paul inhales deeply then freezes. He watches Sam strangely for a moment.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" Sam asks impatiently.

"Oh my God. It's the leech lover isn't it? You're secretly seeing her! Those chocolates has her scent all over them. Give me one…"

"No. And she's not any goddamned _leech's lover!"_

"Yeah, how can you be so sure she wasn't fucking the leech?" Paul grins irascibly at Sam and he stifles the urge not to leap across the room and smash the annoying grin further into his face.

"Fuck you, Paul."

"Oh yeah…you can tell, can't you. The same way you could have smelled me on that girl…"

"Alright, Paul. Shut the fuck up _now_…"

"I still can't believe it. You and the leech lover. Gotta hand it to her, chick's got balls. Annnnd," Paul draws out annoyingly, "…she bought you chocolates? She's practically fucking…courting you or something." Paul is roaring with laughter now, half falling off the sofa, clutching at his stomach.

"Get. Out." Sam growls.

"No, but seriously man. I'd hit that. Really."

"You breathe a wrong word to her and I'll kill you. Just so you know, I'm not…seeing her like that." _Yet_. But that wasn't Paul's concern.

"What do you mean you're not seeing her?" Paul adds with an air of disbelief. "You're getting me worried man. I mean, when was the last time you got laid? Seriously, you have to know you're the man right now. With tail chasing me like that, not that others don't mind you, I'd be racing from Forks to Makah and back every fucking day."

"My wolf doesn't see her like that, alright? And neither do I."

"Who? Forks or Makah?"

"Both." Sam says, "For completely different reasons."

"What do you mean about your wolf?" Paul asks curiously.

"After I just phased, you know I imprinted on Emily. And despite her letting me know she was open to this whole wolf thing, I just didn't feel that way about her, the way everyone else, particularly the Elders expected me to feel…And then I stumble upon Bella. She's so fucking innocent though she would have me believe otherwise. And she makes me feel nothing I've ever felt before. It all started with her…scent. It drives the wolf crazy, it drives _me _fucking crazy. Like I just want to pin her down...Everytime I see her, I have to fight the wolf back, Paul."

"Here's what you have to do. You _have_ to fuck her if she wants you."

Sam raises his head to glare dangerously at him. Paul holds his hands up in a benign gesture, tilting his neck in a distinctively submissive wolf communication and Sam knows then that Paul can see the wolf glaring from his eyes. "Alright, let me rephrase that. _Make love to her._ But fuck man, since when did you get so sensitive?"

"It's not so fucking simple as you make it out to be, Paul. No matter what she says…"

"No matter what she…wait, hold up. She actually_ told_ you she wants you….and you left it like that?" Paul says incredulously. "You always try to boss us around but it's like your're actually intimidated by that little slip of a girl. You're overthinking, my man. Maybe you just need to get her out of your system."

Sam imagines trying to get Bella out of his system. He imagines what that would entail. He could graphically think of at least a dozen different ways… But he doesn't want her out of his system…Her very presence is like a permanent drug to him and his wolf.

Shaking his head, he mutters, "I want her like I've never wanted anyone or anything…but not enough to hurt her. And that's what would happen…as much as I don't want to, I have to speak with the Elders. They might know why my wolf's responding to her in such a way."

"But the Elders said that imprinting is when the wolf…mates or something right? And you _didn't_ imprint on Bella, buddy."

Sam looks at Paul solemnly. "That's what the Elders believe. But they're not the ones who've phased. They're not the ones who have an animal living inside them. A wolf with its own distinct needs and characteristics. _They don't know what this feels like_. My wolf is telling me something totally different from what the Elders have told us. And the thing is, I completely agree with my wolf…"


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: Ok, I have cut yet another chapter because the other part still needs some work but I decided to post this part and I'll post the rest later on this week as another chapter.  
**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, l****ife may be crazy now but I will continue to make time for Sam and Bella because each and **every review keeps me going when I might have given into putting this story on hold.  


* * *

**Chapter 11 **

* * *

"There is no getting around it, Sam Uley. Your imprint _is_ your mate." Old Quil glares at him, his quavery voice unshakeable for once. "It's in the legends…"

"Fuck the legends!" Sam burst out, unleashing his impatience from the continuous refrain he's been forced to listen to; the legends' word is law and how dare Sam Uley break it.

His wolf growling from the cage of his tense sturdy body, Sam moves about the still, small room like the beast he inherently is, the bare sinewy muscles of his chest and arms flexing with his agitated pacing. Fresh from a run, he's clad only in his signature cut off denim having came straight to the meeting with the Quileute Elders after a quick dip in a forest stream. The clear, cold drops of water needed no toweling off, having quickly evaporated from his heated skin.

A quick glance around reveals numerous stares pinned to the ground, on the walls, on fumbling hands.

Anywhere but at him.

He can actually smell the taint of numbing fear in the room. He hates the scent but the wolf in him is nourished by it, the cold aroma satisfying his rabid appetite. Dominant bastard that he is, the wolf actually relishes their fear. But Sam's human nature is an even more dominant bastard than his wolfen side.

Taking a deep calming breath, he pushes his other side back.

In a tone lowered several octaves from his outburst, he says, "Look, I understand that's what's recorded in the wolves' history. But it doesn't explain why I haven't…acted on the imprint. It's been six months and the furthest thing I feel is this mating pull you keep talking about." Sam tapers off into contemplative silence as he realizes he _does_ feel that pull. Only it isn't for Emily…

Since he'd phased, the wolf is fully merged to him, bonded even closer in his flesh than any vital organ. He isn't just Sam anymore, having to share his mind with his wolf. The wolf's wants _are_ his wants.

And oh man, the wolf wants Bella. Her scent seems like oxygen to him...

"Why are you questioning the gift of the gods, Sam Uley?"

Sam barely stops himself from rolling his eyes at the Elder's question. He's had enough of that gift crap shoved down his throat since he'd phased.

Oh look, you changed into a huge ass wolf, there's a gift. You have to live the rest of your life in one place, another goddamned life-long gift. And he didn't even want to think about imprinting on Emily…he's supposed to just ride off into the sunset with his ex-lover's cousin for heaven's sake…

If those were gifts of the gods, he didn't want to see the curses. The thing is, he loves his wolf now but he hadn't in the beginning. And he is still trying to come to terms with the circumstances and consequences of being a legend come to life. And so it is with the entire pack as well, all of them still having to acclimatize to being wolves …

The Elders consider the recorded history of the wolf legends sacrosanct, their own personal bible of reference. They certainly hadn't taken well to his opposition of their imprint belief. And as it so happens, he's the only wolf to imprint so far so there isn't even another example to refer to.

Like facing the unknown rigors of being the first wolf to phase, Sam knows he has to work his way through this new conundrum on his own. Being the benchmark for future wolves is no picnic in the park.

"As I was saying, I imprinted months ago and I still don't feel the way everyone expects me to. When I imprinted on Emily, I was in pretty much the darkest stage of my life. I mean I was seriously contemplating suicide in those first two weeks…I didn't want to live as a beast, as something that I thought I couldn't control. But I'll admit that by helping her, I really helped myself."Sam says, deciding not to reveal the exact details of why she needed his help.

"I don't know, it's like helping her with her own struggle pulled me back from the brink of going crazy, helping her brought me back in touch with the reality that despite the wolf, I'm still human. Emily's problems drew me away from the insanity of my wolf nature. It was like helping her made me remember that I was still human."

He takes a quick glance at the Elders. Sue Clearwater is staring at him, her expression one of expectancy. As if she's prepared to hear the part where Sam falls in love with Emily and they live happily ever after. He snorts at the thought. If life is simple, that might have been the case.

But the pull to help Emily is a totally different pull to what he feels _now_. His wolf had been pretty much dormant when Emily approached him, quite unlike how he responds to Bella…

And since finding her in the woods, he can't bring himself to care how complicated things might get.

"Emily and I are just friends…" Sam adds softly.

"Are you quite sure about that?" Sue asks pointedly with an odd look.

Sam's laboring patience takes another skitter down the mountain of agitation he's been climbing since being in this meeting.

"I'm quite sure." He says firmly.

The older woman narrows her eyes slightly as if in disbelief.

His patience has landed flat on its ass at the foot of that mountain now. His private life is a buffet laid before these Elders all in the name of legendary duty and that fact alone leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I do however, that is my wolf and I, feel this…deep pull." To describe the connection he feels to Bella as a mating pull as the Elders are inclined to do, lead his thoughts down pathways he doesn't want to focus on now…

Old Quil nods encouragingly until Sam adds, "But not to Emily." Sam repeats painstakingly. Why is this so hard fro them to understand? Are the words of long dead wolves more relevant than a living one?

"She is your imprint. You shouldn't feel this way about any other…"

"Yes I know, according to the legends." Sam interrupts abruptly. "How about this…instead of sticking your heads in an outdated journal, why don't you face the facts as they stand now? I imprinted but I don't feel any…mating connection as expected with an imprint. I've done some research on wolves and while we're not typical wolves because of our human shape shifting, I think a few basic rules still apply. At least some that make more sense than the journal. What I feel for Bella is a distinct pull very similar to what a wolf goes through when he scents his mate…"

"Wait. Bella? Not Bella Swan?" A sharp question from Billy. Jacob's father had listened silently during this meeting but now his ebony eyes bored into Sam with an unrelenting, almost accusing glare.

The look of outright scolding in Billy's gaze draws another ominous rumble. Sam growls low but the timbre of it vibrates through every inch of the room. Drawing himself up to his full height, he meets the chief's eyes squarely. "Yes. Bella Swan…" He says clearly for their benefit.

Sue regards him with a "what have you done, you fool?" expression on her angular face while Old Quil shakes his head.

"Bella Swan? Isn't that the…outsider? The one who'd taken up with those creatures who moved away not too long ago?" The old man looked scandalized. For a second, Sam thought he was going to call her Paul's adage of leech lover.

"Did you reveal anything to her?" Sue asks.

"No…" Sam ground out between his teeth. "Not yet…"

"Not yet? Not ever. No one outside of the reservation except imprints, can know of the wolves. Certainly not one who was in line with the very creatures that caused you to be what you are." Old Quil intones imperiously.

Another growl escapes Sam, a deeper one this time. He doesn't like being commanded. Did these Elders think he was a toy or something? Some big furry stuffed puppet whose strings they could pull at will? A cowered look seeps into the Elder's eyes and the wolf sinks back down beneath the surface, momentarily appeased.

"I'm all too aware of the need for secrecy." Sam says distinctly, "But I think Bella deserves to know…"

"What gives you the right to tell her? The fact that you want into her pants?" Billy seethes quietly.

Sam turns his thunderous glare towards Billy. Then he closes his eyes briefly, blowing out a deep breath. "I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that, old man."

"Goddammit boy, that girl is like a daughter to me! You don't know how it feels to sit here and hear you talk having a mating pull to my god daughter who may I remind you, is not your imprint. I'll tell you this much, if the police chief hears of your intent towards her, you'll discover how fast you can heal a bullet wound or two.

"She's just a girl…" Billy shakes his head.

Sam frowns, relaxing a bit at Billy's paternal bent towards Bella. In the face of that, he couldn't remain angry at the chief no matter how much he wants to completely assure everyone that what he feels for Bella is as real and kicking as the passionate animal within him…

"I won't hurt her…" He stresses.

Sue clears her throat delicately, "Excuse me, but I still don't see the relevance of this meeting. Do you want to tell Bella about shape shifting? What if the Cullen family returns? We can't be sure just how much she's still connected to them. I think it'd be unwise to tell her anything."

"More than that you should stay away from her." Billy says with too much authority for Sam's liking. "This…pull you feel might just be a passing whim…"

That's it. Sam has had enough. He won't stand here listening to them dissect his connection to Bella like if he's some impersonal lab rat.

"Fuck this. I'm out." Sam stalks toward the door.

"Sam, we only have your best interest at heart. Don't bring an innocent girl into this. You just can't play around with her like that." Billy calls after him.

Just as he reaches the door, Sam slowly turns to look around at the Elders. "This is not a game to me. And I'm not going to stay away from her to satisfy some ancient Quileute imprinting protocol." He snarls softly before the door slams shut behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: It's been a little while but I'm back with a little more Sammy Belly :D...and a few others ;) Thank you so much for reviewing , favoriting and following and I'll try my best to update sooner. I've yet again taken more, ahem, creative licence...this is NOT going according to the books. There, you have been warned...It's a slow, building burn so please have a little patience with me. Feel free to ask any questions or mention any loopholes I haven't covered :D**

**Warning: Drugs mentioned. This is an eighteen and over adult fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The rampant need to fling off his human skin like an over worn cloak and just run…particularly _to her_…is almost a craving.

"Hey! Sam, is that you?" A sharp feminine voice intrudes on his wolf induced thoughts. Sam reluctantly slows his quick tread turning back around. There leaning on a small battered chevy parked just outside the Elder's community hall is Leah Clearwater.

"Leah!" Sam greets her, a genuine smile lighting up his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back home for now." She explains, "I'm just waiting to pick up mom for her shift at the hospital."

Leah looks almost exactly the same as when they'd gone to school together. Yet it hadn't been until after he'd graduated that they'd become a bit more than...friends. It had been mostly a physical relationship forged in the humid cloudy heat of the Reservation summer before he'd first phased. By mutual agreement and with no hard feelings, they'd parted ways when Leah planned to go to college in Seattle. He'd been planning to go further away than that, after making arrangements to sell the home that he'd labored on just for that purpose.

But phasing killed those plans forever. Sam is shocked to find that he feels no bitterness at the thought anymore. Maybe because for the first time since phasing, he feels as if he hasn't phased in vain…

"My, my, have we grown…" Leah drawls, dark eyes sliding over him appraisingly. "You were never the skinny guy but damn, have you picked up a body building hobby or somethin'?"

"Something…" Sam mumbles, swiping a hand behind his head.

"It's got to be something in the water." Leah adds.

"When did you get back?" Sam asks curiously.

"Just about a week. Just staying for the summer…not any longer than that." Leah frowns slightly, folding her arms.

Sam remembers the last time she visited.

To see him.

A surge of guilt rises though logically he knew he shouldn't feel that way because he'd done nothing to be guilty for. He'd really thought that Leah had been content when things ended between them, he hadn't been expecting to see that look of hurt when she walked in on Emily kissing him. He liked Leah, she'd been a good friend to him and if he thought she'd have ever developed deeper feelings, he would never have touched her in the first place. Before the wolf, he'd been a different boy then, one who didn't want to be tied down to anyone. He's always made it a focal point to let his lovers know that. He'd never want to repeat the mistakes Joshua Uley made.

Emily had gotten mad when he'd run after Leah who admitted she'd returned because she wanted him to know how she really felt.

Wiping the tears from her face with gentle fingers, he'd told her she was lucky to escape the reservation, that she shouldn't let someone like him hold her back. He'd told her to return to college and thank her lucky stars that she wasn't stuck here. He inherently knew that if he wasn't a wolf, he'd be itching to leave the small town like she had. Expand his horizons a bit. Maybe travel.

All thoughts of his lost plans had fled when Leah revealed that Emily was her cousin. She told him that she'd been communicating with Emily for months, confiding to her about her feelings for…him. Emily had known all along that Sam had been Leah's ex….lover and she hadn't told him that she was Leah's cousin. Instead she'd tried her best to make him _her_ lover.

He'd encouraged Leah to have a talk with her cousin not wanting to reveal Emily's secrets himself. He'd only discovered then that Emily had been staying with the Clearwaters who seemingly had no idea of their relative's...problem.

Emily had a deep dependency on cocaine, she'd been soliciting drugs from a dealer who'd somehow made his way to the Rez when Sam first saw her. A dealer who never dared to show his face around these parts again after a very prompt and thorough meeting with Sam's fists.

To all appearances, Emily is a strikingly beautiful woman, her flawless face showing no clue of her secret addiction. Though she'd been pretty close to losing her shit when Sam first saw her. All his problems had seemed non-existent when confronted with her own issues. He had felt a deep compulsion to forget everything and help her out of the hole she'd dug herself into. There was an anchor he'd felt when he saw her that first time, a distinct shifting of gravity as if his world of problems had disappeared only to be replaced by hers. He never resented helping her, he had been glad to do so. Convincing her to go to rehab and guiding her through the process had almost made him forget about his newfound ability to shift into his wolf.

When he'd described what he felt to the Elders, they'd told him he imprinted, that it was a rare occurrence and a gift from the gods, his wolf's mate. But that was a conundrum he's suffered ever since the Elders described imprinting. It just didn't measure up with his experience.

Helping Emily had brought him back in touch with his humanity, made him forget about his anger and confusion at the change. But his wolf is always completely _dormant_ around her. It was as if she affected the empathetic side of him, the need for him to reach out and help her set her own life right. But physically, even emotionally he didn't feel that attachment the Elders described.

He doesn't respond to her like a mate.

To confuse things further, she fancies herself in love with him. And somehow she'd wrangled a meeting with the Elders who fed her the same imprinting gift words they'd described to him. Now she is convinced that she's his mate. She wants him to acknowledge her as his mate. She wants to move in with him.

She wants more than he could give her…

"So you and Emily, huh?" Leah asks suddenly bringing him back to the here and now.

"Look, Leah it's not like that between us…"Sam says not liking the way Leah refers to him and her cousin as a couple.

"No you look here buddy. You don't have to spare my feelings. It's ok. I'm ok. I get that Emily really likes you but it's not very nice if you're just using her when she thinks you're more involved…"

"Hold up a minute. Emily and I are no more than friends."

Leah's brows shoot up in surprise much in the way her mother, Sue's had during the meeting with the Elders.

"Really? That's not what she's saying to anyone who would listen…" Leah glances away uncomfortably, "You know she told me when I returned here to…see you a few months back, she told me that you guys were together. She gave me the impression that things were really serious between you…that…that you were on the verge of proposing to her…"

Sam takes a deep breath, not bothering to argue with Leah about Emily. He'd deal with her himself…

"How's your stay so far. You miss the rez?" Sam asks abruptly changing the subject.

"Been a bit quiet. Why do you ask? Missed me?" Leah quips casually.

"Well, it has been peaceful around here for a change. But I guess it's going to be more lively now that you're around."

" Don't bet on it Uley. I'm staying out of trouble these days…" Leah looks at him speculatively, "But I get the feeling that trouble may find you."

* * *

She's walking out into the parking lot flanked by Jessica and Angela thinking of the quickest way to untangle herself from their excited chattering about the upcoming graduation. Charlie had dropped her off at school this morning since her faithful truck chose this morning to cheat on her, refusing to start…

Jessica suddenly nudges her sharply, "Who _is_ that?"

Her eyes trained on the ground, for once watching where she's stepping, Bella hums non-committedly, not even wondering about the cause of Jessica's palpable excitement. She looks up perfunctorily, automatically lowering back her eyes before doing a double take.

Sam's in her school parking lot, standing a few feet away, arms folded, looking directly at her.

She blinks, wondering if he's all in her mind, heaven alone knows how much she's been thinking of him. He's casually dressed in a tee and dark denim, leaning on his car, looking all cool, calm and collected while she stares at him with her mouth agape like a floundering fish fresh out the pond.

He looks so starkly incongruous among the students milling about. With his towering height and folded sculpted arms he looks…deliciously out of place. Like one of her caramel latte truffles in a bowl of those clear, generic mints…

He gives her a small wave. Bella shuts her mouth abruptly from her surprised gape.

"Is he the reason you've been so distracted these days?" Jessica demands. "I didn't know you're dating again!" She adds, looking from Sam to Bella and back again, her brows practically disappearing into her hairline...

"We're not dating…" Bella mutters. She watches a smirk flash across his face, tilting his full lower lip and breaking the seriousness of his expression before his features smooth out to that stoic mask again. Despite the brevity of his grin, Bella knows he can hear everything. And of all things she can think of in that moment is why he doesn't smile _more._..

Angela whispers, "He is totally hot, Bella."

Bella throws her a quick glance. Angela's not usually so forthcoming.

"Uh, guys, I'll see you tomorrow…" She mumbles, consciously having to fight not to roll her eyes at Jessica's and Angela's giggly good byes.

Bella's not the kind of girl who goes to the washroom to check on her reflection or her hair or put on lip gloss. But now she wishes she does all those things. She's all too aware of the stares around her as she makes her way to him.

"What brings you here, Sam?" Bella says with a calm she doesn't feel. She even feels proud of her steady tone of voice given how her heart's thudding a frantic drum beat.

"You did."

Bella ducks her head to the ground unable to disguise the deep awareness thrumming through her when he stares so intently at her. A long, sturdy finger tilts her chin up. She has no choice but to meet his gaze.

"I saw Charlie at Sue's diner for lunch and he mentioned that your truck wouldn't start. I offered to come get you so he wouldn't have to take time off from the station."

"That's kind of you to do." Bella mumbles. "You didn't have to inconvenience yourself…"

"I wouldn't say I'm being kind, Bella. I've got my own motives. Like seeing you again for one…which is as far from an inconvenience as it can get…"

"Sam, about the other day, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" He repeats, "I have to admit that's not what I'm expecting you to say because I'm not."

"It's just that…I didn't mean to…to, um…lead you on. It's just…I can't move on so quickly. I know what I said but I don't think I can…"

"Bella. Relax."

She stops her humiliating ramble at the gentle but firm sound of his voice. Peering up at him, she feels the boiling tension dissipate to just a bare simmer and she heaves out a shuddering breath. His eyes are deep, dark magnetic pools pulling her in, drawing her to lean closer to him.

"Bella, I don't expect you to just fall into my arms. I know you've been hurt….and I know that will take time to heal. I won't deny that I want you…"

Bella shakes her head, lowering her eyes again.

"Bella, you need to stop doing that. Look at me."

Her eyes remain glued to the ground as she shakes her head again.

"Bella, look at me."

"No." She forces out. She doesn't want him to see the vulnerability she knows is shining in her too bright eyes. She doesn't want him to know how it affects her hearing him say that he wants her…

"Bella, if you don't look at me now, I will kiss you right here and give this damned school a show…"

Her eyes fly to his face in alarm. He smiles, "That's better." He looks her straight in her eyes as he whispers, "I want you to feel comfortable around me…I want is to be...friends..."

"Friends?" She didn't think she could allocate Sam to any 'just friends' category. Even now, with his dark eyes solely focused on her she can feel her response to him…

He rifles his hands through his silky dark strands, chuckling dryly, "Friends. Yes, I want to be your friend. And I also want to fuck the living daylights out of you…"

Bella inhales a sharp breath. Sam closes his eyes briefly, murmuring something about his no filter mouth.

"I'm a man accustomed to getting what I want, Bella. A man who would have had you bent over your kitchen table without a second thought."

Bella bites her lip at the graphic image his words bring to mind, squirming where she stands. Damn it, this man! He makes her feel like some sex starved junkie. He makes her _like _feeling that way…

"But you…you make me want to go slow for once." He murmurs, "You make me shock myself. Because I don't think I can just touch you and then leave you alone like you want me to. I can't_ just_ fuck you, Bella…" he whispers, his eyes rounded slightly as if he's in a bit of shock.

Bella feels the heat creep onto her face. Is it really bad of her that she wants him to do just _that?_

"I'm…I'm sorry…" She mumbles again, mortification almost choking her.

"I don't want you to feel ashamed, Babygirl. But I'm telling you right now, I won't be able to just walk away afterwards. I can't explain this need for you, how I want you so much… So damned much. I don't quite understand how I do…"

"Geez, that's totally heartwarming…" Bella mutters.

"Dammit Bella, didn't mean that the way it sounds...I just… I don't want to hurt you…I don't want to be your regret…"

Bella feels all the tension drain out of her at his soft utterance. She's been made to feel so cheap for wanting physical touches before. She doesn't feel cheapened by her want for Sam. And it thrills her the way he speaks his mind...she secretly loves his 'no filter mouth. He makes her feel liberated…as if she's emerging from a shell.

"I don't know how to explain what I…feel for you, not when I have to constantly fight myself to not _show_ you."

"Then don't…" Bella whispers. "Don't fight it…"

"Oh, Bella, I've been losing that fight since that night I found you in the woods. But for your sake, I will continue to fight even if you don't think you want me to. Because something tells me that you're worth fighting for. Even if you don't realize that yourself."

He quickly glances around and Bella becomes aware of her surroundings once again, some of the lingering after school students still glancing curiously their way.

"Let's get you out of here." He murmurs, "Then we'll talk."

* * *

He drove out to the border of the woods, asking her if she was up to a little hike. Shucking off her bag and leaving it in his car, she feels as if she's unloading the weight of the long day, of the past long weeks.

Bella is surprised to discover that she has no qualms about trekking through the woods anymore, especially with…him. He makes her feel safe. But more than that, he makes her feel as if she has the ability within herself to keep herself safe especially as how she'd always been smothered before in overbearing protectiveness. She doesn't even trip once, though the forest floor is laden with knobbly tree roots and little rocks. Still, an enticing warmth suffuses her when he reaches for her hand, her fingers disappearing into his large clasp.

She inhales deeply of the fresh, pine scented air then a bit more surreptitiously, she breathes_ him_ in.

He leads her to a hidden premontory deep in the woods, a place she could never have found on her own as quickly as he did. The rocky cliff with tufts of grass interspersed is raw in its beauty, there's no hint of flowers anywhere, no picturesque meadow to be found here. There's a vista even more magnificent in the open air of Pacific ocean, the still, deep waters stretching away from the cliff face to the distant cloudy grey horizon.

It seems like good place to forget the past. To maybe even find yourself again. The natural surroundings are overwhelming in their starkness, the winds loosening all the bonds of her mind with a happy whistle, setting all her remaining tension free.

The simplicity of breathing in the fresh air, of being just a tiny figure amidst the vast sky and ocean gives her a significant sense of being connected to something bigger than herself. Standing out here she can forget how insignificant she's always felt. For a moment, the solidity of the cliff and the timeless invisible strength of the fresh sea wind make her feel invincible. Something deep within her reaches out to the natural elements of Earth, Air and Water that surrounds her in profusion as if the very cells in her too weak human body are strengthened by just standing on this secluded premontory.

Tilting her head back, she relishes the salty wind brushing her hair back, making the long strands fly out behind her like great reddish brown wings.

"This is gorgeous…" Bella sighs.

"Yes, very gorgeous…" He's not looking at the ocean. He's looking at her…"It's my secret spot. It's where I sort of escape to unwind, to find a bit of solitary peace."

"Well it's not so secret anymore." She whispers reverently, reluctant to disturb the peaceful atmosphere by speaking too loudly, "You brought me here."

"Yeah, I did. Now it can be our secret…"

"I like that." Bella can feel the smile stretching her lips, a full grin undiluted by her usual self-consciousness.

"A couple miles from here there's another cliff where we…the guys and I…go to cliff jump."

"Really? Cliff jump?" Bella's eyes light up. A jolt of adrenaline shoots through her at the mere thought of it. "I definitely want to try that!"

Instead of frowning and putting up a platitude of protest as she expects him to do, Sam grins back at her instead.

"Yeah? You'll love it…especially as the weather's heating up now."

He appears even a bit impressed at her eagerness and Bella glows. He steps closer to her and she feels a gush of warmth course through her as if in response to the proximity of his heat.

"So, it's a date then?" He says lowly, "Or…are you going to back out when you see how high the cliff really is?"

"Cliffs don't scare me. They excite me…" Bella whispers, suddenly feeling out of breath though the short, steep climb had barely winded her.

Sam's eyes darken even more. He blows out a slow breath, standing just a few inches from her. God help her, she can feel his rigid body brushing hers…

"I want to put you through your paces so bad, Babygirl…you make me want,_ crave_, to find out just how brave you really are…"

"I have a limit. I'm not as brave as anyone else. Certainly not like you. I think I might have fainted if I'd seen…Victoria on my own."

He frowns, silent as he seems to contemplate her soft admission. She has no doubt she would have collapsed at Victoria's feet in a hapless heap. The flame haired vampire had scared her even when surrounded by the Cullens. Bella knows that there had been only one reason she came back to Forks- to exact revenge for her destroyed mate. To exact revenge on her. She can't even begin to imagine what Victoria might have done…

"Well, I had help," Sam says, "...and I have certain…advantages you don't have."

"Do I have to extract fingernails for you to tell me about your…advantages?" Bella says exasperatedly.

He laughs, a quick, deep burst. He's probably picturing her short, frail frame trying to torture information from him.

"Come on, Sam, this isn't funny at all." Bella jabs a fingers at his chest. She can feel his smooth sturdy skin even under his tee. She peeks up at him, tilting her head. "You're something other than human… yet I know you're certainly not vampire…"

"I'm very much alive…" He pauses for a moment taking a deep breath as if to fortify himself for what he's going to say next. Or as if deciding what he should tell her…

"It's something I'll have to show you, Bella." He says finally.

A soft laugh escapes before she can stop it. "As long as you're not going to sparkle in the sun, I think I can handle almost anything."

"I promise you I'm not going to sparkle. God forbid."

Bella laughs out fully now, loudly at his long suffering expression. It's an effortless, flowing thing, being able to laugh like this. The bubbling amusement dissipates that world of dark depression she'd experienced not too long ago, into oblivion if only for this moment.

"I'm going to have to get naked to do it…" He says. Despite the vigorously noisy wind blowing around and against them, he's standing close enough that she can hear every husky nuance of his deep quiet voice. Her laughter comes to an abrupt, choking stop. He's staring down at her, his dark eyes holding hers relentlessly in their grip.

"You're serious aren't you?" Bella whispers.

"Completely." He utters.

Almost unable to help herself, Bella doesn't stop her gaze from slowly drifting over him. Tasting her lower lip with a lazy swirl of her tongue, Bella murmurs, "Show me…"


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: Thank you so much for your continued interest in this fic. Finally Bella sees his wolf :D I'll be doing a Sam pov later on in the week**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"There're a few things I must explain first…" Sam says.

Bella practically groans with frustration, "You know, I think you're deliberately stalling, you're acting like a virgin about to give it up…"

He looks at her shocked for the briefest moment. Then explodes into loud guffaws, the deep baritone echoing throughout the trees receding from the cliff.

"Bella, you're a riot…I haven't laughed this hard since…" He shakes his head slightly as if to dispel his train of thought. She knows all too well how that feels, trying to halt that incoming onslaught of…stuff you don't want to dwell on...

"Since what, Sam?" Bella prods. There's nothing she doesn't want to know about this man.

"Since before my mother died…since I was a boy…"

"I'm sorry." She can't imagine anyone losing a parent at any age, and her heart breaks a little that he had to go through something like that at a young age.

"It happened a long time ago." He says easily, "Or maybe it just seems like a long time with all the things that's happened between then and now. I've been….advised not to reveal my…nature to you. But I'm still going to because I think you deserve to know."

Sighing, Bella looks towards the churning ocean visible as far as the eye could see beyond the jutting cliff.

"As much as I do want to know who you really are, I can understand why you wouldn't trust me. The way I let the…Cullens treat me, well, I wouldn't trust me either."

"But Bella,_ I_ do trust you enough to tell you. And how they treated you is not really about you but a reflection of them… " He grabs her hand, guiding her towards the trees. "Come, let's sit."

They settle under one of the huge forest trees just beyond the line of forest leading to the cliff.

"Are you comfortable?" Sam asks softly.

"The ground's a bit hard but that's alright."

"I'd offer for you to sit on my lap but you won't find any soft seat here either."

"Sam!" Bella gasps. He's so…blatant. Yet she won't admit that she _likes_ his candor…

He grins at her unrepentantly, dark eyes feasting on the blush she can feel heating her face as if he can sense that his 'no-filter' mouth as he calls it, secretly thrills her. Leaning back against the tree, he slips a large hand into the pocket of his jeans pulling out a cigar of some kind and a…lighter?

"Hope you don't mind a little smoke."

"You smoke?"

"Yeah but not your conventional cigarette. This baby right here is a few natural plants, herbs if you will, found right here in the Quileute forest. It's a habit I …picked up from the Elders of my tribe. This helped calm the wo…well me, when I needed it. I don't need it as much as I used to but it's a habit that stuck."

Bella looks at him, looks at how completely relaxed he seems to be, even leaning against the rough bark of the red wood tree, long legs stretched out on the hard forest floor as if he's reclining on the fluffiest blanket. She thinks of the old biblical passage of God forming man out of the dust of the Earth, a remnant of the Christian classes Renee enrolled her in as a young child. She hadn't stayed the duration of the classes however, Renee having become fixated on some other endeavor and forgetting to take her...

She can practically sense that unusual warmth of his body even though they're not touching at all. Sitting so casually next to her under the umbrella of the ancient forest tree, Sam brings the verse to a fiery life.

He appears to be intimately connected with the forest, even his sense scattering scent is reminiscent of it. She wonders if he's even aware of his intrinsic interaction with his surroundings, his long fingers caressing one of the twisted, matted brown roots peeking from the ground with an almost absent reverence.

And heaven help her, he turns those dark eyes to her now as if she's the Eve of this wild garden of a forest…_she_ of all people who'd desired to become something that hunts this very forest or one similar to it, to satisfy an unnatural thirst… How could she have so thoroughly wanted to embrace such a thing? She's a vegetarian, for heaven's sake!

What irony that he would be the one to be a total enigma to her…Sam is the complete opposite of cold and unnatural…Even his house is almost made purely of natural elements.

"I'm sure your mother would be very proud of the way you remodeled your house…" Bella says tentatively.

"Yes. I suppose she would. Even if it was…Joshua…who first introduced me to the basics of building and carpentry, and the use of raw materials. When he wasn't living it up, he did have some redeeming qualities."

"Joshua?"

"The man who fathered me." Sam says with a decidedly clinical tone. But that marked detachment makes her ache for him as if he's sobbed out the words. She can sense that there's a world of hurt beneath his indifference.

"She'd like that I worked on the place with hardly any help." Sam adds, "My mother was like that. Fiercely independent. Even when robbed of her strength and unable to get out of bed, she'd accepted no help from anyone. No matter how I begged her to.

"Smoking herbs is not the only thing I inherited from the Quileutes." He murmurs.

Bella blinks at the rapid curve he's driven the discussion around. He's tactfully put up a stop sign that he doesn't want to talk about his past anymore and she respects that. Though she wants to know more, so badly...

"Did you know that for generations, the Quileutes have believed in…leeches? There's a more polite name they use…the Elders call them the Cold Ones…"

"Is Billy Black one of the…Elders?"

"Yes he is. How do you know?"

"Well, he sort of warned me before about…the Cullens. Of course, I didn't listen..."

"It's not telling you I'm concerned about….it's showing you." With a quick flick of his lighter, the thin long cylinder of dried herbs alights at the tip. He places just the end of the cylinder between his lips, inhaling deeply. The resulting puff of smoke from his exhale disperses in the still air around them. The cloud of smoke is barely visible, almost transparent and it smells of the forest. He glimpses down at the lighter in his hand, a small stainless steel contraption.

"This thing really comes in handy…" He murmurs before pocketing it again.

Bella frowns then her eyes widen, "Oh my God."

Sam is instantly alert, wariness oozing from his gaze, "What is it, Bella?"

"You used that…you used that lighter to….burn Victoria, didn't you?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Hell no!" Vehemence rings sharp in her usually laid back voice, surprising even her for a brief moment. "I'd have used it myself if I had the guts!"

Sam chuckles, a deep, gravelly sound of part amusement and part…relief?

"I thought…for a minute there, I thought you guessed who…what I am…" He sobers up completely, taking another deep inhale of his natural cigar. "Bella, there's another part of me…I call it my Other side. It…transforms me…the transformation itself is a violent thing. I can hurt you if I'm not careful…"

Bella hates that he's so apprehensive of her finding out his secret. She wants to tell him about the night he returned from hunting Victoria…she wants to tell him that she'd never been more _aroused _when he defeated that feline creature.

He had killed.

_For her._

To protect her...

No matter what advantages he has, supernatural or not, he'd extinguished that threat to her. And though she had been horrified at how he'd risked himself, a deeper, visceral part of her had been savagely _turned on as fuck. _

After she had ascertained that he had not been harmed in any way, it had taken all her control and the usual barriers she upheld to hold herself back from _attacking_ him…tackling him to the floor with the sharp brunt of that frightening _need_ that had pulsed through her. When he'd taken her in his arms, she thought she would have melted right there as he held her close in front of his friends…

"Sam, please don't be afraid to show me who you really are." Bella says gently, "You killed for me…you risked your life for me… You could be a fire breathing dragon for all I know yet I'm sure you won't hurt me. But what I really do know is I am not afraid at all…"

"Brave words, Babygirl." He sighs deeply then chuckles. "Fire breathing dragon? Well that'd certainly make incinerating leeches more fun…" His chuckle erupts further into actual laughter now.

Bella has to bite the inside of her cheek not to laugh with him. She shoves at his sturdy arm in mock aggravation. He doesn't budge an inch of course.

"I'm just going to keep my guesses to myself then!" Bella huffs.

"That was an actual guess?" Sam laughs some more.

Bella folds her arms, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Stop laughing at me…" she growls.

His breath catches in his throat, it's a hoarse intake of air. Gulping , Bella stares as his eyes darken.

"You look breathtaking when you get all riled up." He whispers.

Well, at least he didn't say cute.

He carefully puts out his herb cigar-well she doesn't know what to call it, herb cigar seems to be the right thing- and with slow controlled movements, he _crawls _forward, his defined arms rippling with the sinous movement, until he's leaning over her.

God, why does he have to make crawling seem so ridiculously sensual?

"That little growl you make when you get annoyed…" he breathes out, "…it excites me more than you can possibly know, Babygirl…"

At this moment so close to her, he's never seemed more…predatory. Not in a scary way but a very sexy way. He has her pinned between the tree trunk and his sturdy heat. In that moment, she's his prey. A prey who wants to devour the predator that's hunting her with his dark molten gaze.

He dips his head to her, his lips hovering a mere millimeter above hers, the warmth of his mouth feathering her parted lips teasingly without having touched her at all. Then he's kissing her. Not a chaste kiss. No, not at all. He gives new life to the word abandon, burns away all the discontent she's associated with that word replacing the gloomy meaning with a raw passion so _real _it hurts.

There's no hint of restraint in the way he pulls her lips with his own. Yet he takes his time to kiss her _so _thoroughly, his tongue brushing along hers with languid, silky strokes that affects her beyond physical senses.

He sucks tantalizingly on her bottom lip, closing his teeth around the soft flesh in a light nip before raising his head. His eyes are half lidded but Bella can still see those mysterious pin points of silver gleaming at her. It's his Other staring at her. A shiver runs the length of her body wrapped in his hot arms. Not of fear but a distinct…excitement.

Trailing his lips along the column of her neck, he nuzzles her tingling skin with soft kisses. He roughly sucks on a particularly sensitive bit of her skin right between her delicate clavicle and shoulder, at the base of her neck. Bella curls frantic fingers on his sturdy biceps with a small keening whimper.

Her thought processes leave the building of her brain, climbing out the window, or more aptly flies over the nearby cliff…

The edges of his teeth graze her and Bella jolts against him.

"Mmm…you like that?"

"Y-yes…" _Oh yes…_

"Think Bella…what did you see when you opened that book…" He asks suddenly, hot lips tracing the words in a tantalizing pattern on her pulsing skin.

"Sam…I…I can't think if you keep this up…" she moans.

Soft, deep laughter.

"I'm going to stop now …" He whispers. Slowly, so very slowly, he moves back away from her. But Bella wants to pull him right back. He reclaims his seat opposite her. She draws in a deep, steadying breath, vainly trying to recapture her senses with the intake of air.

"Ok." She nods.

She shuts her eyes tightly, taking another shuddering breath.

"Bella." She opens her eyes, immediately focusing on the concern in his expression. "Are you alright? I overstepped my boundaries didn't I? I shouldn't have…"

"No, Sam. Please. No, it's not that..."

He looks at her as if he's still convinced that he went past a non-existent line. The thing is, there really is _no line_ for him to cross. When he holds her close, when he kisses her, there are no thoughts, no restraint, no control. And if she really thinks about it, it's…deeply frightening.

"Besides, you didn't think about crossing lines when you bit my ass, did you?" Bella says quickly, playfully, in a desperate attempt to distract him from the way he affects her.

"What's really bothering you, Bella?" His question opens another door she would prefer remain shut. How can he so easily unlock the doors of her mind, of how she feels as no one has been able to?

"It's just that…" Bella pauses wondering how she could explain this. "I…I'm accustomed to always having to be cautious that I might actually get killed instead of kissed…I can't believe the risks I took, the risk that he might have…lost control and…bit me." She admits.

What she doesn't say is that _his_ effect on her scares her much more than that extinct risk of Edward losing control and possibly killing her…

"Oh, Babygirl. He wouldn't have merely bit you. He would have destroyed you." He trails a long finger along the silhouette of her cheek. "He would have silenced this beguiling whisper of blush in death or worse. Then _we_ would have _destroyed _him…If you let me, I will make sure he never comes near you again."

"He won't…he's not coming back, he made sure to let me know that." Bella pauses. An unexpected wave of relief crests within her at the thought. "And I'm glad." she adds with fierce conviction.

He returns her intent stare, a certain softness shining in his mocha eyes as if he could hardly dare to believe her.

"Do you remember that book, Bella? The one I caught you with in my living room?" He asks.

"Of course I do. The one with that beautiful sketching of the pack of…" Bella gasps, seeing that distinct drawing of the pack of wolves clearly in her mind as if the book was right here in front of her. She remembers in vivid detail the dream she'd had when Sam had dropped her back home that night. She'd been running, rushing through the forest at incredible speed, huge thundering heart beating…she hadn't looked down as that insistent voice in the dream had prodded her to but if she had, would she have seen wolf paws instead of human feet?

She can tell by his expression as he stares back gravely at her that he knows she's caught on. It's as if all knowledge of speech has deserted her.

"No more guessing..." Bella whispers, "Tell me…"

Nodding, he says, "There are Quileute legends…tales that go back generations about the Cold Ones."

He pauses looking deeply into her eyes which she's barely aware are wide with bated anxiety.

"At the center of those legends…" he continues in a low voice teeming with mystery. All the mystery of him… "…are the shape shifters who protect humans from them. Those shape shifters phase into wolves to hunt the Cold Ones."

"The legends are real." Bella whispers.

"Yes, Bella. They are."

"You shape shift into a wolf?"

"Yes." He says softly, warily, dark eyes moving closely over her face.

"You have to show me!" Bella exclaims spontaneously. Sam even jumps slightly at her outburst. Then laughs at her childish exuberance.

When she first saw him that morning in her father's living room, when she'd first gotten a real good glimpse at him, he'd been so serious. Being at this remote cliff with him is the most she'd ever seen him laugh. And by his own admittance, it's not a usual reaction for him. A surge of elation lights a small, warm spark within her that she can elicit such responses from him.

And, oh my goodness, he's a…wolf. But even though the knowledge is newly born to her, she reasons that it makes a warped sort of sense. According to myth, were-wolves are the natural enemies of vampires after all. Though he describes it as shape shifting…

Even with that cold scar on her wrist serving as a constant reminder if her brush with the dark side of real myths, it's still all so surreal. And she hasn't even seen him shift yet!

"Let's move more into the cover of the trees. I don't want you getting a heart attack and accidently falling over the cliff…"

"Okay…" Bella breathes out.

"Bella, are you sure you want to see this now? It's ok if you don't…I don't want to scare you…"

"Oh no Sam, you're not backing out of this. I'm not leaving this forest until you show me…"

"Alright, Babygirl…" He laughs. Then takes a deep breath and sobers up again. Rising to stand, he extends his hand to her and pulls her up against him with one quick tug of his warm, calloused fingers. Without another word, he steps back, walking backwards further into the trees drawing an all too willing Bella with him.

When they're a bit of distance from the cliff, he sighs deeply, looking down at her.

"I need to get away from you…go a little distance back." He says gently, "When I…phase, I can't be near anyone because they can get hurt. Whatever happens, whatever you see, you have to promise me one thing, Bella."

"What?" Bella says on a strangled whisper between shallow breaths. The buzz of the adrenaline fed anticipation pumping through her almost robs her of the ability to speak.

"Promise me you won't run. He, my wolf, he'll run after you…he'll chase you. But I promise you he won't hurt you. I can stake my life on that promise."

"Okay. I won't run." She agrees almost frantically, her voice shaky not with fear but with an eagerness she can barely control.

"Understand that I don't look like a typical wolf, he's huge, almost the size of a large horse. He may look a bit…intimidating but I know he won't harm you._ I_ won't harm you..."

He moves back away from her, going further than she thought he would, to a spot devoid of any trees that would obstruct his visibility to her. Heart beats in her like a fist pummeling her from the inside out but instead of pain she feels wild pulses of excitement, a rising euphoria that holds her breathing ransom. Even from a little distance away his dark eyes have her in his grip.

He slides off his tee shirt over his head.

Bella's eyes widen. Oh, this is the part where he gets naked…

On a sudden impulse, she closes her eyes.

His deep, rich laughter reaches out, caressing her where she stands.

"Afraid of what you'll see, Babygirl?" He calls out teasingly.

A smile irrepressibly stretches her lips though she keeps her eyes shut.

"Afraid I won't want you to put back your clothes on." Bella whispers.

There's an unbearably interminable bout of silence. And Bella suddenly realizes that he heard her. A flash of heat warms her face.

_Seeing him strip is like opening your present before Christmas_, Bella thinks, determinedly keeping her eyes closed. So tempting…She didn't trust herself to look. Not when she wants to touch him so badly. Not when she wants him so much. Since when did she become such a sexual creature? But this goes past any physical want, it's almost a need, no one's ever affected her like this before and the sensation is alien to her.

"Bella, I don't know what you're thinking right now but I'm one hundred percent certain I can guess…and it's really distracting me…"

"What? Distracting? How?" She questions.

"Wolf senses, Bella…I'll, uh, explain that to you later. But for now, I'm going to introduce you to my other side…if you insist on keeping your eyes closed, well, you'll know when to open them when you hear my wolf."

And then it happens.

She _feels_ the precise moment he changes…phases as he calls it…even before a series of low...sounds no human could possibly make reach her attuned ears. It's like a zap of electricity on the air, an invisible frenzy of energy she could actually feel. Maybe it's an echo of how being struck by lightning might feel like...

Bella opens her eyes.

Sam the man is nowhere to be seen. In his place where he'd been standing on two feet just a mere moment ago, stands Sam the wolf.

The wolf, dark as a moonless night, stares solemnly at her through large silvery obsidian eyes, still as a statue. _Oh, what great height you have,_ Bella thinks. A daring part of her wants to actually run, not out of fear but to see what the wolf, what he would do. What a thought!

She steps forward lured by those deep gleaming eyes. The great dark wolf tilts his head, as if wondering what she's up to.

Bella wants to get closer, she slowly but surely walks nearer to the wolf. The idea that she's stalking him, a wolf for whom stalking is second nature, is not lost on her. She never did have a good sense of self-preservation. But that elusive instinct that she's becoming familiar with, that instinct hidden deep within her echoes his own reassurance back at her, that _he _won't hurt her…

She's just a few steps away, so close she can reach out and brush her fingertips in that black, silky looking fur when the wolf moves.

Chills, so many fluttering fingers of wonder, run up and down her spine when the long sturdy legs fold under the wolf so that she's no longer looking up at him. He sinks down onto his immense haunches so that he's eye level with her now, lowering his shaggy head as if cowering, no not cowering but sort of bowing before her in a distinctly submissive demeanor. It's almost a worshipful stance. Standing near as she is now, she can see the gentleness peering from the wolf's eyes as he regards her intently. The wolf's soft gaze is surprisingly not at odds with his otherwise fierce countenance. She's staring so deeply into his eyes that it's like looking through twin mirrors, polished silvery orbs the size of large saucers, her own reflection staring back at her curiously.

But then there's an almost instantaneous change, as swift as flicking on a light switch, perhaps as quick as the actual phasing from man to wolf itself.

The wolf's tender gaze sharpens into something more…a hunter's look.

Still peering intently at her in much the same way like the man in him, the wolf rises to its feet and Bella steps back, stumbling a little. She only moved back slightly to make room for the wolf's large girth when he stands. But the wolf's eyes follow the backward shuffling movement of her too clumsy feet and takes another step forward, nudging her with its great head. The brush of fur against her tummy is as soft as it looks. It feels like a huge, overstuffed, fur covered pillow. Bella giggles softly.

Another nudge, a bit firmer this time, but with enough force to make her fall back right on her butt!

"Hey!" Bella protests. But he tips his head against her chest, a gentle movement, but she still falls back so she's now lying flat on the damp leaf carpeted Earth of the forest floor.

The wolf towers over her, those silvery eyes full of a deep, sentient awareness. Never has she seen such a potent look of possession on anything or anyone...


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.: This is an adult fic so s****trictly 18 and over please**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The wolf doesn't like her.

_He loves her._

He's fucking crazy about her.

The wolf wants to play with his mate, he wants to test her mettle…he wants to stake his claim.

_He_ sees deeper than the man ever could.

It's as if the wolf sees some hidden strength in her tiny, curvaceous body that the man can't detect, some spark within her igniting the wolf's instinct and flaming the man's desire to unnatural proportions.

And lurking beneath that all consuming passion for her is a deep, latent knowledge, fully known to the wolf but obscure to the man.

She's Pack.

He's _hers._

Both protected and protector…

The wolf doesn't want to_only_ shelter her and protect her, he also wants her by his side as a partner. In every sense of the word.

His equal.

All Sam can see is the look of incredible courage shining from her deep brown gaze. Even with his great, black wolf hovering over her, silently challenging her as if testing her will, the smell of fear does not taint her addictive scent.

That blatant lack of fear, of apprehension in her open expression seems like a power, a gift in itself. The way she stares unflinchingly back at the wolf is more magical to him than his own transformation.

On the peripheral of his mind which is mainly focused on her, he senses the mental presence of two other wolves. Paul and Embry.

Avid curiosity and interest saturates their shared mental space. Sam has no tolerance for any other wolf in his vicinity at the moment. Not when he's with her. Even though they maintain a fair distance, remaining out of sight, the wolf curls his upper lip menacingly nevertheless interpreting their presence as an intrusion.

_Sam, what are you doing?_ Paul queries. There's much more weight in his question than he's voiced, being cautious as he can no doubt sense his alpha's agitation like a loaded gun waiting to be fired off at the slightest provocation.

_This doesn't concern you. Walk away. Now. In fact, fucking run…_

They immediately retreat. Smart of them…

Sam never takes his eyes off her. All during that brief, silent communication she never took her eyes off him either, gaze moving all over him with undisguised wonder and an endearing inquisitiveness. She continues to look at him with anything but fear.

The wolf licks her.

Right on the right side of her face causing her left cheek to be pressed against the damp, matted ground.

Sam closely observes her reaction, ready to pull himself back if she shows the slightest bit of discomfort. But the tiny woman continues to shock him. She lies back languidly on the forest floor, her arms spread out at her sides, slim, pale fingers not balled in tense fists but splayed out on the Earth, completely relaxed.

As if a gigantic wolf licking her is a natural, everyday occurrence, just your regular evening walk in the park…

His awe of her courage soars, seeming to become just as tangible as the towering trees enclosing them in this hidden spot.

The wolf continues to lick her, slowly and languorously for long moments, until Sam thinks that his scent will become so deeply embedded into her pores that it would never fade away from her luminescent skin even if she scrubbed herself pink.

The idea deeply pleases him.

And all the while except for an initial sharp intake of air and increased tempo of her heart, she remains still. Her breaths fall back to a deep and steady rhythm while her heart races on ahead but the fast, furious beat isn't reflected in the calmness of her face.

Her absolute lack of fear almost terrifies him. But really, he feels a deep abiding respect that she's so bravely interacting with the very essence of him.

The wolf fully agrees on her unshakeable bravery. He finally raises his large face away from the curve of her jaw backing away as if he's forcing himself to.

Hesitantly she sits up, still silent as he continues to back further away.

He only goes as far away as is necessary. The snap of lupine bones contorting into smaller human ones is just background noise to the soft hitch of her gasp. She didn't close her eyes this time.

When she's within the scope of his human vision again, they stare at each other for a long quiet beat.

A beam of the setting sun escaping the heavy clouds and peeking through the tree tops captures the rich burgundy hues in her lustrous hair and her cheeks are lit from within with her own signature fire. The wolf sees in more muted colours, and Sam is glad to be back in his human body again if only to admire her vibrant beauty. And what made her even more beautiful to him is how unaware she really is of her appeal which still shines through the smears of Earth and leaves clinging to her. There's even a few leaves tangled in her tussled flowing hair.

Specks of dark dirt spot her cheek which had been pressed on the ground and he can even see the transparent gleam of his own wolf saliva painting a wet trail along the dainty curve of her heart shaped chin. He loves that she doesn't wipe it off.

She looks like she belongs here in this forest…

She looks like_his_.

Sam chuckles softly when all of a sudden she seems not to know where to look, her gaze drifting from his eyes before she belatedly lowers them to the ground, blushing furiously.

This girl is something else. She hadn't batted an eyelid with the huge monstrosity of his wolf hovering over her and now she gets all flustered in the face of his nudity.

She just might be her own species of female. One that Sam is not familiar with. She's this tender, green sapling he might have never noticed in a forest of the more hardy trees he's accustomed to.

But there's a core seed of strength hidden within that outer appearance of fragility.

The wolf understands. He understands more than Sam could grasp what that seed would blossom into.

It's a compelling mystery.

"You're…overwhelming…" She whispers into the stillness of the twilight woods.

She's fully staring at him now, eyes wide, biting her lips so hard that their pink hue is now an enticing rosy red.

He can't help his response to her gaze like he can't help breathing in oxygen. His semi hard cock stiffens entirely under her shocked and curious eyes. He has to clench his fists hard, fighting himself not to go to her…

God, she looks as if this is the first time she's ever seen a man naked. Sam swallows as he realizes it probably is. _Oh, Bella what am I going to do with you…_

Hurriedly he grasps his pants, shucking them on. Risking a quick glance at her, he can't help but grin a bit when a frown of what seems to be disappointment fleetingly creases her smooth face.

Resolutely closing his eyes, he inhales a deep breath, striving for calm...

But the effort is wasted.

Because as she sits there, all muddied and delicious looking on the forest floor staring at him with those deep chocolate eyes like he's the last cup of hot coffee on an endless winter night, the most tantalizing scent drifts to him, a sensual olfactory present on the balmy breeze wafting through the trees.

"Oh, Bella…" He breathes out. Then breathes in again. Slowly. Savoringly. _Damn_

The wolf is still close to the surface. Too close.

Tossing all caution, all hesitancy to the wind, he strides to her.

She sits there, making no move to rise as he advances, pressing her thighs together, hips squirming against the leaves strewn ground.

He comes to a stop, standing directly over her so she has to tilt her head to look up at him. Her eyes move over him slowly and he belatedly realizes he hasn't buttoned his jeans…But that's just a non-issue right now when faced with the way she's looking at him.

What man, natural or otherwise could resist her? He didn't know but he could thank all the gods there are that she is here with him. That she wants him at least half as much as he wants her.

"Get up, Bella…" He purrs deeply. His first instinct is to pull her up and mold her to him…But despite the clear indication of her arousal, he doesn't want to pressure her in anyway.

He patiently waits until she rises to her feet to stand before him. Then unable to resist any more, he _does_ pull her to him. He bends to her, nipping her silky soft ear lobe. She jolts against him as if she's been shocked but if she is, it's a very pleasant shock going by the fresh, sweet pulse of her arousal. It's a scent that makes him want to fucking tear her clothes off…

Eager thrust of hips against him, no coquettish teasing but pure, unbridled need echoing the mad rush flooding his veins.

Pressing long fingers into the small of her back, a low growl escapes his lips.

He loves how she struggles to get closer to him.

Obliging her, he hoists her up, pulling her enticingly rounded hips against the throbbing outline knocking hard against his pants. Her soft hands grasp for purchase on his shoulders but he's holding her secure, perfectly lined against him where he can practically feel her moist heat as her denim clad legs wrap around his waist.

Gaze darting between her deep chocolate eyes, he whispers, "I want to taste you…will you let me taste you Bella?"

"I love when you kiss me…" She murmurs. Slim, sifting fingers tangle through his hair at the nape of his neck, makes him close his eyes briefly in bliss. Her touch feels that good…

_So_ innocent. But heaven forgive him, that's not going to stop him…

* * *

All she can comprehend is _him_.

Adrenaline from what she's just experienced continues to pump through her making her feel more alive than she's ever felt. Everything that happened to her before his revelation is like dust swept away leaving fresh air for her to breathe like she's never breathed before…

Even knowing what lives inside him, even though still suspended in a surreal fog, nothing seems more real than being here with him. The feel of his hot, smooth, chiseled skin beneath her fingers gives solidity to the nameless sensations that he causes…and controls...

He holds her against him, large hands cupping the back of her thighs so she has to hug his hips with her legs. Can you feel like you're floating when held up by a mountain of a man? 'Cause that's what it feels like to be held in his arms. Weightless, content and carefree as a summer cloud but with an imminent promise of a storm simmering just beneath that ethereal surface.

A storm that threatens to be unleashed in the way that he grasps the ends of her hair trailing down her back in his fist as he angles his mouth over hers.

He captures her lips with a sure dominion that she moans her satisfaction to.

And he tongue fucks her.

There's no other way to describe what he's doing to the sensitive insides of her mouth. It's so much more than a kiss.

Following his lead, she glides her tongue along the length of his, relishing the taste of him. This time _he_ moans into her mouth, the deep sound of him sending tremors in places where she's never felt tremors before. He pulls her hips flush against him with a sudden snap and she restlessly moves within his heated arms.

She's close to him but not close enough.

Wrapped around him but not wrapped tightly enough.

He's holding her firmly, but she needs him to hold her harder.

She doesn't want a gentle touch.

They stop only because they need to breathe. She whispers something incoherent even to her, some breathless benediction on his kissing ability, burying her face into the curve of his shoulder then rubbing the tip of her nose along his neck, inhaling deeply. Can't decide if he smells or tastes better.

His fingers tighten on her hips and only then she becomes aware of the sinuous motion she's unconsciously doing, a slow hypnotic dance, her legs still embracing him. Despite their clothes, the way he holds her against him is blatantly intimate. But she's discovering that there's no such thing as too close with Sam. This desirous need thrumming through her has long leaped over that hurdle…

Still nuzzling him, she realizes they're moving because he's walking, still holding her effortlessly in his arms. As he walks he emits a perpetual growl much like his Other would make, the low tone vibrating through her tee against her lower tummy.

She hears water flowing but she's more aware of him rubbing his face into her hair. He makes her feel so desirable…as if she's an irresistable modern day goddess. She just can't wrap her mind around that.

He lays her on a flat, smooth surface. Bella blinks her eyes open, glancing around to ascertain that she's lying on a large rock and they're next to a stream, water whispering with a bubbly gurgle.

He's leaning over her, looking like everything her poor pitiful imagination never had the gust to dream. His bare flexing arms cage her in except she feels so free. Her hands roam along his broad shoulders and down his rigid arms, exploring the differing textures of musculature beneath the warmth of his skin …

"If I was a gentleman, I'd wait to take you home, Bella. But I'm not a gentleman…" He reaches for her, trailing his warm tongue down her neck, along the line of her collar bone and licking further down her chest…

"That's what I like about you…" Bella whispers.

"You know you're too fearless for your own good…"

"And you're too much of a good kisser for your own good."

"Oh Babygirl…you will find out.."

Questing fingers pull down the neckline of her tee shirt as he nibbles lower, sucking the skin of the top swell of her breast between his lips. With one tug her bra is thrust down beneath her bosom, trussing her bare breasts to his gaze then his lips and tongue. Licking in little circles before sucking first one then the other of her pearled nipples into his mouth.

He makes her feel like she's been sane for too long.

Because what he's doing with his hot mouth is making her crazed. So unbelievably good…

Cold air pebbles goose bumps on her flesh making her shiver from the sudden loss of his heated lips. A mewling protest escapes her which is immediately muffled by the press of his lips against hers…

"Bella, Bella…" He whispers her name against her lips. Eyes fluttering open, she's immediately ensnared within his focused gaze.

Lifting his head, he says, "Tell me I can eat your scent…"

"How will you do that?" She asks softly, loving the weight of his body that holds her pinioned against the face of the flat rock. He's supporting most of his weight on his chiseled arms, only his taut hips pressing against her. Making her want to move against him…

He trails a long finger down her tummy, curling his hand along the waist band of her denim. Slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, he pops the button open.

"First I'll get rid of these jeans…" He murmurs.

A gasp work its way out of her throat. He tugs at the zipper, toying with the tiny contraption without actually unzipping her jeans.

"Then I'll want your legs wrapped around my face…"

The capability of speech completely deserts her, leaving her stranded, vulnerable to a ravenous predator. Vulnerable to him...

"I'm going to feast on you, Bella." He cups his fingers right at the apex of her thighs, his thumb pressing tantalizingly along the seam of her jeans, voice gruff.

Bella opens and closes her mouth several times, not sure what to say, not sure if she can even talk with any determinable coherence.

"Sam…I…I…" Stammering helplessly, Bella is a hopelessly flustered mess.

The tip of his tongue coats his full lower lip, and then he lowers his head again with a soft groan, lips hotly latching onto her breasts, suckling the tip into his mouth. The vigorous pulling motion of his lips leads the pulsing beat between her thighs, makes her gasp and clasp at him.

"Ohh no …." She mewls when he releases her swollen, tingling nipple from his lips with a wet pop.

She doesn't want him to stop.

And he doesn't.

The sound of her jeans being unzipped sounds overly loud in the surrounding silence. Rubbing his fingertips along her drenched panties, he presses his thumb on a sensitive little spot, a tensed knot that is slowly unravelling with each firm caress.

"Tell me, Babygirl….Please tell me I can taste you…tell me I can eat your scent…you smell so good…tell me I can make you come…" He continues to murmur, his deep voice gravelly with that undercurrent that inexplicably soothes her but which doesn't detract from her budding excitement.

The temperature of her desire spikes with the mesmerizing motion of his fingers.

If the desire she feels for him is a sound, it'd be blasting through her at a deafening decibel…

"Take them off…" Her encouragement is whisper soft but strong.

Anticipation, so intense that she's intimidated by it, descends on her as swiftly as the night is descending on whatever little daylight remains. She can feel the resounding beat of her heart all up her throat, vibrating along her neck and in her quivering mouth…

He makes swift work of her jeans. A sudden, painfully transparent awareness makes her eyes fly open when she's bare. Sliding his firm, callused hands beneath her hips, he pulls her toward him. Bella is suddenly grateful for the approaching cover of dusk. But he looks avidly at her as if he can see every detail of her most intimate physicality.

"So pretty, Bella…so soft and wet…" He murmurs, his warm breath fanning over her tingling flesh like a flutter of silk.

She swallows harshly when he parts her thighs wider so she's even more exposed to his avid gaze. He nuzzles his face _right there..._

The edges of his teeth graze her inner thigh before he bites down on her sensitive skin, making her almost leap off the rock. It's a gentle bite with no force but its effect is electric, little static jolts of pleasure shooting through her lower stomach straight to the throbbing beat at the most intimate part of her.

"Steady, Babygirl…" He murmurs. "Let me taste you…lick you 'til I can drink you."

That's all the warning he gives her before she's engulfed by the heat of his mouth, by the wet, warm flick of his tongue…

He does wicked, wicked things to her with his divine mouth, licking and stroking and sucking.

And she's lost to that pulsing center of pleasure he's introduced her to…

The tremors she'd felt earlier, those tremors that whetted her appetite for him, have now blossomed into shattering intensity. Making her pant his name in a repetitive breathless murmur.

She can't see anything in the inky darkness. Within the building storm in her body, a part of her craves to see him, craves to see him doing this wickedly unspeakable thing to her.

A shudder rocks the length of her tensed body, a precursor to the wordless scream that explodes from her.

Clarity dispersing the stars behind her closed lids like fading fireworks, she lays spread eagled on the smooth, hard rock as he continues to nip at her. The moist sounds of him tonguing the folds of her drenched flesh echoes into the stillness of the forest, the black shadows of trees silent witnesses to her complete and utter loss of control.

Despite her growing mortification, her hips move reflexively, sinuously, further spurring on his still suckling mouth. She's only now aware of her fingers embedded deeply in his soft hair.

"Oh, Sam, Sam…" Bella moans his name his name like a litany in a desperate attempt to restore some order to her shattered thoughts.

He continues to lap at her like a cat savoring a bowl of fresh cream.

"Sam, I can't…" Bella gasps, hardly recognizing the sound of her own voice. She trails off as the exquisitely rough stroke of his tongue detonates another explosion of ecstasy within her making her sob with her release.

Never has she felt so vulnerable yet powerful at the same time, so blissfully out of control...

_He just doesn't stop…_

_She_ doesn't stop…

Doesn't stop losing control over and over again.

She doesn't know how much more she can take. And she doesn't know if she can take it if he stops now…

For the first time, she's been totally and thoroughly shocked out of her mind.


End file.
